Devine qui je suis?
by Lilicastagnette
Summary: Mentir, c'est ma spécialité. Alors, c'est logique que ce soit moi qu'on est envoyé pour infiltrer cette organisation. Mais, quoi qu'ils me disent, je sais qu'on les sous-estimes et que je n'est pas la moindre chance de les abuser une seconde. Alors pourquoi obéir et y aller quand même?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Ceci est ma première fanfiction (je brûle de honte pour l'originalité de cette présentation...). Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous faites ici, si vous vous êtes perdu, partez vite tant qu'il en est encore temps! Après je vous suivrais jusque dans vos rêves en vous suppliant de ne pas me laisser seule... Si vous saviez comme je suis seule.. (je plaisante, je plaisante, cessez de me regarder de cet air horrifié que je ne connais que trop bien...)**

**Bref! Tout ça pour dire qu'après de multiples souffrances (j'ai en effet épouvantablement galéré à m'inscrire et encore plus à publier cette histoire, moi qui suis nulle en anglais ET en informatique...) Mais c'est maintenant chose faite! Bonne lecture! ( roulement de tambour de tous les diables )**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: **

Celui de droite vira de l'aile et piqua vers le sol, frôla la falaise et remonta en flèche, porté par le vent. Celui de gauche se contenta de planer au dessus du village, sans prendre de réels risques. Sans réellement vivre. D'une certaine manière, il me faisait penser à moi. Une lâche.

Je me tenais allongée sur le toit humide de la résidence du Sandaime, la tête confortablement calée dans mes mains et les yeux rivés sur deux faucons qui volaient en cercle au dessus d'Iwa.

Nos oiseaux étaient réputés pour être les plus rapides de tout le Monde Shinobi. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, car ils étaient surement les plus durement entraînés. À l'instar des oiseaux, les ninjas du pays de la Roche avaient également une réputation de discipline de fer et de dévouement absolu envers le Tsuchikage. Typiquement le genre de comportement qui me donnait envie de vomir, justement. C'est pourquoi je m'étais une fois de plus arrangée pour échapper à mes supérieurs et aux inévitables mission de rang D ou C qui m'attendaient.

-Kitsune-sama? Kitsune-sama!

La voix d'un ninja quelconque me tira de ma rêverie. Je tournais la tête et vis un jeune homme se rapprocher de moi, en équilibre sur les pierres glissantes. Il avait la bouche pincée et me fixait d'un air ennuyé.

-Maître Tsuchikage vous réclame, me dit-il en s'accroupissant à mes côtés. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Je le dévisageais quelques instants puis me redressais avec un soupir. Si le vieil Onoki me demandait, c'était sûrement pour me passer un nouveau savon. La troisième fois ce mois-ci. J'entendais d'ici ça voix rauque me crier dessus : "Tu es trop précieuse pour te permettre de te mettre en danger inutilement!","Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de te perdre","Je n'appelle pas ça de la séquestration","Espèce de sale gamine mal élevée!".

Que des remontrances que j'avais déjà entendue des centaines de milliers de fois, si ce n'est plus. Pour les expédier le plus vite possible, autant me dépêcher d'y aller. De toute manière, je n'y échapperai pas.

Je passais devant le garçon chargé de me ramener en l'ignorant royalement et m'approchais du bord du toit en faisant craquer mes doigts avant de me laisser tomber dans le vide. Presque aussitôt, je me rattrapais d'une main à un fil électrique et bondis par une fenêtre ouverte, les jambes en premier. Mes cheveux courts fouettèrent mon front lorsque mes deux pieds heurtèrent durement le sol. Seule au milieu du couloir désert, j'étirais mes bras et me dirigeais d'un pas tranquille vers la salle de réunion d'Onoki, non loin de là. Le garçon qui m'accompagnait me rejoignit et protesta violemment mais finit par me suivre, désireux d'arriver avant moi et de faire bonne impression.

Dans les couloirs qui menaient au bureau du Tsuchikage, il se retourna plusieurs fois pour me dévisager ouvertement. En tant que dernière membre du clan Kitsune, j'attirais parfois les regards, mais ce type commençait tout de même à me taper sur les nerfs. Décidée à satisfaire sa curiosité maladive de genin de mes deux, je changeais de visage alors qu'il se retournait pour la troisième fois. En voyant qu'il n'était plus suivit par une jeune fille blonde, il fronça les sourcils. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il vit que je lui ressemblais désormais comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Ki... Kitsune-sama, grommela t-il en se détournant précipitamment. Tsuchikage-sama ne sera pas content d'apprendre que vous m'avez fait tourner en bourrique. Veuillez revêtir votre apparence d'origine immédiatement, nous arrivons.

Je répondis d'une voix parfaitement semblable à la sienne.

-Évidemment. Genin-dono.

Il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier que je lui avais obéis. Encore heureux. J'avais toujours son apparence, mais j'avais fait disparaître tous ses vêtements.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la salle de réunion du Tsuchikage, une immense salle au toit en coupole de pierre fissurée, j'eus la surprise de découvrir une véritable réunion des anciens et des personnages importants du village. L'organisation était uniquement gérée par le Tsuchikage, mais un très grand nombres de conseillers, jounins et responsables des diverses unités du village l'assistaient dans ses décisions. Tous me regardaient méchamment et je m'arrêtais sur le seuil de la porte par réflexe. J'avais revêtue l'apparence qui m'était naturelle, celle d'une adolescente aux cheveux blonds pâles, plutôt ternes et qui retombaient sèchement autour de mon visage. Mes lèvres fines se tordirent en un rictus et je plissais mes yeux orangés, la seule partie de mon corps sortant de l'ordinaire.

-Yume! S'écria Onoki. Cela fait plusieurs heures que les shinobis te cherchent partout! Tu es une chūnin maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de subir tes enfantillages!

Je serrais les dents et les sentis s'allonger légèrement dans ma bouche. Quand je commençais à perdre le contrôle de mes transformations, cela pouvait mal se terminer. Pour les autres et surtout pour moi. J'inspirais donc profondément et retrouvais mon calme, malgré la haine que j'éprouvais pour tous ces imbéciles qui décidaient de la vie ou de la mort des habitants d'Iwa sans bouger de leurs sièges.

-Nous avons une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi. Commença Onoki en congédiant d'une main le genin qui m'avait escortée. Cela devrait te satisfaire, toi qui passe ton temps à te plaindre de ton inactivité.

Mon attention réveillée, je cessais de ruminer et levais la tête vers lui. Cela faisait des mois que je n'étais pas sortie de l'enceinte du village. Un peu d'action serait la bienvenue.

-Nous hésitions à te la donner à cause de ton manque de discipline, poursuivit Onoki en me dévisageant, à la recherche d'une réaction. Mais les choses se sont accélérée à Suna et les anciens m'ont pressé d'agir.

Comme pour démentir leur rôle dans l'affaire, les vieux dignitaires commencèrent à discuter entre eux avec animation, me lançant de temps à autres des regards mauvais, jusqu'à ce que le Tsuchikage les fasses taire d'un geste. Les jounins et les quelques anbus présents restèrent silencieux, mais je pouvais lire leur hostilité sur leurs visages. Enfin, on ne peux pas réellement parler de visage dans le cas des anbus, mais tout de même...

-Dit-moi Yume. As-tu déjà entendue parler de l'Akatsuki?

En tant que chūnin, on me tenait assez peu au courant de ce qui se passait hors de l'enceinte du village. Mais cette organisation était connue à Iwa, à cause de son implication directe dans un grand nombre d'affaires ayant concernées de près notre village.

-Évidemment. Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent... Nous nous sommes servis d'eux pour pas mal de missions, si mes souvenirs sont bons, dit-je en me grattant la tête. Et c'est eux qu'a rejoint Deidara, il y a quelques années. Ce sont des mercenaires, non?

Onoki hocha la tête en faisant la grimace. Il n'était pas facile de deviner qu'il n'était pas ravi que je sache tout cela, mais rien ne restait jamais vraiment secret, dans un village comme le notre.

-C'est plus ou moins exact. Mais c'est tout ce que tu sais sur eux?

-Il me semble...

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, laisse moi te donner quelque informations en plus. Tu suivras une formation plus approfondie ultérieurement pour te familiariser un maximum avec les caractéristiques de chacun de leurs membres, même si Iwa n'est pas le village le mieux renseigné à ce sujet.

Il se leva et se mit debout sur son siège. Chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce entendirent distinctement son dos craquer violemment, mais il serra les dents et fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué avant de bondir sur la longue table en bois et foudroyer du regard l'assemblée, mettant au défi quiconque de lui faire la moindre remarque.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et il fit apparaître entre ses doigts la silhouette de Deidara, que je connaissais déjà très bien vu qu'il était un déserteur d'Iwa très connu au village. Le jeune shinobi était vêtu d'un manteau noir à motifs de nuages rouges.

-C'est à cette tenue que tu les reconnaîtras. Expliqua le Tsuchikage. Nous ne connaissions pas leur projet avec certitude, jusqu'à il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, lorsqu'ils ont enlevé le Kazekage.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Gaara du désert? Comment un ninja, même de rang S, avait-il pu lui tenir tête? Sa réputation avait fait le tour du monde et même moi, je n'ignorais pas qu'il méritait son titre de Yondaime.

-D'après les informations dépêchées par l'ambassade d'Iwa à Suna, c'est Deidara qui l'a affronté. Expliqua Onoki en refermant brutalement le poing, écrasant l'hologramme du ninja déserteur.

Cette seule explication suffit à répondre ma question silencieuse. Nous l'admirions grandement à une époque.

-Nous hésitions à agir, car l'Akatsuki avait déjà, selon nos sources, mis à mal le village de Konoha il y a presque trois ans. Mais sans une autre action pour comparer, nous n'avions aucun moyen de comprendre leur but. Or, les deux ninjas visés avaient pour point commun d'être porteur d'un démon. Et tu n'ignore pas que l'un de nos jinchūrikis attitrés, Gobi, à été lui même enlevé entre temps, même si nous n'avions pas compris par qui, ni comment.

J'hochais la tête. L'enlèvement d'un de nos réceptacles avait causé une sacré panique dans le village. Tout le monde avait été très surpris et les dignitaires n'avaient pas réagit assez vite et avaient laissé filtrer l'information aux pays voisins. Cette mésaventure nous était tous resté en travers de la gorge et nous avions développé une méfiance envers les autres villages cachés jusqu'à ce que l'on nous informe que l'un de nos déserteur avait justement rejoint un groupe de nukenins, l'Akatsuki, et que nous commencions à la soupçonner.

-Le fait que l'organisation se remette à bouger nous pousse à agir à notre tour, si nous ne voulons pas que Yonbi ne nous soit retiré aussi. Poursuivit Onoki. Alors maintenant, ouvre grand tes oreilles. Nous allons te donner une mission d'infiltration de la plus haute importance, peut-être même la plus prestigieuse depuis des années. Tu vas devoir rejoindre l'Akatsuki et te mêler à eux. Une fois dans leurs rangs, tu nous fourniras des informations sur eux et tu devras tenter de les mettre en défaut pour que nous puissions en capturer les membres. Pour ça, nous allons te créer de toute pièce une identité de nukenin. Avec tes capacités de métamorphose et tes techniques d'imitation, cela devrait être dans tes cordes. Je te donnerais des précisions plus tard, mais sache qu'il s'agit d'une mission de rang S, qui plus est, très risquée.

-Je ferais de mon mieux... Affirmai-je après quelques secondes de flottement, absolument abasourdie par l'énormité de la tache que j'allais devoir accomplir. Mais le pouvoir de mon clan est-il assez puissant pour que ces gens m'acceptent parmi eux?

Le vieux Tsuchikage ricana et se détourna, de manière à ce que je ne puisse voir le sourire qui venait de naitre sous ses épaisses moustaches.

-Rassures-toi, Yume. Le pouvoir de ta famille n'est pas aussi faible que ce que la plupart des gens, toi y compris, ont tendance à croire.

Je clignais des yeux. Évidemment que j'avais confiance en la puissance qu'on m'avait léguée. Mais ma spécialité était la métamorphose. Le mensonge. La manipulation et l'imitation. On m'avait élevée dans ce but et c'était ce en quoi j'étais la plus douée. Il fallait de la force brute pour entrer dans l'Akatsuki et des capacités hors normes pour affronter des ninjas ou, si j'avais compris, des démons. Ils ne s'embarrasseraient pas de moi, faite pour me battre dans l'ombre.

-Ne te tracasses pas à propos de ta force, me lança Onoki, toujours le dos tourné. Tu es douée. Tu te sers parfaitement du taijutsu, du genjutsu et du katon. Tu sais aussi faire tourner la moindre des situations à ton avantage quel que soit ton handicap. Même si tu n'es que chūnin, tu aurais pu largement être plus que cela si tu t'étais montrée plus coopérative lors de tes précédentes missions.

Je mis un peu de temps à digérer cette nouvelle information. On m'avait toujours affirmé que je n'étais pas suffisamment puissante pour devenir jounin et maintenant ce n'était plus le cas? Moi, la menteuse, la fourbe Yume Kitsune, on m'avait manipulée?

En plus de cela et malgré les dires du vieux Tsuchikage, ma spécialité était les changements d'apparence. Me créer une nouvelle identité, sûrement. Affronter des ninjas du niveau de Deidara sans utiliser mes techniques fétiches pour préserver une apparence de couverture? Impossible.

J'ouvris la bouche pour le faire remarquer mais Onoki pivota brutalement et me coupa dans mon élan, le doigt pointé vers moi.

-Et n'oublie pas. Tout le village compte évidemment sur toi.

Son regard me glaça.

On ne me proposait pas de mission. Je n'avais pas le choix.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, j'espère de tout cœur que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de ce premier chapitre! J'en profite pour m'excuser de sa taille, je le trouve plutôt court mais, parti comme c'est parti et si j'en crois les prochains qui sont déjà près, il est fort probable qu'ils soient tous de plus en plus long au fur et à mesure des publications. M'enfin! Advienne que pourra... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Enfin, si on peux appeler ça un chapitre... à vous de juger! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les irrémédiables fautes qui s'en irons de glisser partout, j'ai beau relire dix fois, j'en oublie systématiquement. Je m'excuse aussi si vous trouvez que l'histoire met du temps à démarrer. Moi j'aime bien, et puis, j'arrive pas à faire autrement! Aller, on souffle, on souffle et on y croit!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

-Bon, tu as tous compris?

-Non, rien du tout.

-Ce n'est pas ça que tu dois me répondre, idiote. Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que cela vas changer quelque chose? Je recommence. Tu as tous compris?

-... Parfaitement compris. Karuzu-san.

Je me trouvais avec un des ninjas les plus instruits d'Iwa, au fin fond du sous-sol du village, dans une grande pièce sombre et froide dont les coins étaient pour la plupart plongés dans le noir. On y trouvait toutes les archives et des renseignements secrets, dont seuls avaient accès les meilleurs shinobis et les agents de l'Anbu et j'étais chargée d'apprendre par cœur la moindre des caractéristiques de l'Akatsuki. Onoki m'avait affirmé que j'aurais au moins un mois pour me préparer à ma mission l'après-midi même. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner dans mon vieil appartement où je vivais seule, le même genin qui était venu me chercher plus tôt m'avait rattrapée pour me prévenir que le Tsuchikage désirait me voir une fois de plus.

Il m'avait mené à son bureau cette fois, où Onoki m'attendait, seul, en tapotant un feuille de papier de ses doigts ridés.

Et m'avais appris que je partirais finalement cette nuit.

Pourquoi? Une équipe de Konoha s'était lancée à la poursuite des deux nukenins afin de ramener le Kazekage. Ils y étaient parvenu et, selon les informations officielles, l'un des ninjas de l'Akatsuki était mort. Je devais avouer que je m'étais figée à l'attente du nom de celui qui avait été tué avant d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un ninja de Suna du nom de Sasori du sable rouge. Mais Onoki n'avait pas semblé s'émouvoir que son ancien disciple, Deidara, est survécu. Il m'avait envoyé dans les tréfonds d'Iwa apprendre tout ce que nous avions réussi à réunir sur l'Akatsuki en m'affirmant que le fait de savoir à peu près où l'un d'entre eux se trouvait était une chance que nous ne pouvions pas laisser passer.

J'étais donc assise à une table poussiéreuse éclairée seulement par des néons grésillants depuis plus de quatre heures, et Karuzu achevait de me présenter le peu de membres de l'Akatsuki connu à ce jour après les antécédents de l'organisation. À savoir, deux ninjas de Konoha, Orochimaru qui avait tenté d'attaquer ce même village avec l'aide de Suna, lors d'un examen chūnin quelque années auparavant mais ne faisait plus partit de l'organisation, et un certain Itashi, dernier membre du clan Uchiwa, qui avait tenté de s'en prendre à leur Jinchūriki peu de temps après. Il était accompagné, selon le rapport, d'un autre ninja, Kisame, dont nous ignorions les origines.

Notre ambassadeur au sein de Konoha n'était pas la personne la plus renseignée du pays des feuilles. Nous étions en effet plutôt en froid avec ce village, depuis que nous avions échoué à nous en emparer par deux fois. Et le peu d'informations qui parvenaient à filtrer jusqu'à nous étaient la plupart du temps erronées.

Karuzu me tendit une photo en noir et blanc d'un enfant qui fixait l'objectif d'un œil morne, un sourire triste flottant sur ses lèvres pâles.

-Sasori du sable rouge. Nos espions ont été formel, il a été membre de l'Akatsuki, lui aussi. C'était un marionnettiste déserteur de Suna, et il faisait équipe avec Deidara. J'ai décrypté le message envoyé par Suna pour officialiser ça mort. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi, non? Cela veux dire qu'ils ont une place de libre.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Orochimaru avait bien déserté et, selon nos sources, personne ne l'avait remplacé. Ou alors, notre piètre réseau d'information n'avait pas été mit au courant. Pourquoi ne pas aller les voir, frapper à leur porte et leur dire "Bonjour, alors voilà, je suis Yume, motivée, disponible, tueuse en série. Vous avez une place pour moi?".

L'idée même me fit sourire mais Karuzu poursuivit son monologue en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

-Il s'agit d'un ninja extrêmement puissant, poursuivit Karuzu. Et il semblerait qu'il est été impliqué dans la disparition du pays de Ci.

-Tous les ninjas d'Akatsuki sont vraiment fort, le coupais-je, pensive. Vous croyez que je ferais le poids face à eux, vous?

-Ça, ricana le shinobi, c'est votre problème et celui du Tsuchikage. Après tout, ils ont bien laissé Deidara-kun les rejoindre.

Je lui lançais un regard noir. L'utilisateur du Bakûton était tenu en haute estime par un très grand nombre de ninjas à Iwa. Surement plus que lui en tout cas.

Ses sculptures d'argile étaient populaires et il était puissant. Moi aussi, je l'admirais du temps ou il était encore au village, mais pas pour la même raison que les autres. Pour moi, il sortait de l'ordinaire parce qu'il avait ses propres convictions et qu'il n'avait pas honte de le dire. Et quand il avait volé la technique interdite et c'était enfuit en détruisant une grande partie du village, mon estime pour lui avait encore augmenté. Il avait osé déserter? Pour moi, c'était l'acte le plus courageux dont on avait jamais fait preuve à Iwa.

-Ce type était vraiment buté. Poursuivit Karuzu. Un peu comme toi. Si tu dois faire équipe avec lui, vous devriez bien vous entendre!

Il éclata d'un grand rire qui résonna dans les sous-sols. Outrée, je sentis mes cheveux se hérisser sur ma tête. Littéralement. D'ordinaire, il tombait sèchement de chaque côté de mon visage, mais si quelque chose me contrariait, ils devenaient ébouriffé et gonflaient dans tous les sens. Ayant vu la transformation qui s'opérait sur mon crâne, Karuzu écarquilla les yeux et me mis dehors après avoir brutalement refermé son livret de l'Akatsuki, prétextant qu'il n'avait plus d'information à me fournir.

De toute évidence, ma réaction lui avait rappelé qui j'étais et ce à quoi j'allais servir. Mais ça n'était pas vraiment grave puisque le dernier nukenin de l'organisation dont nous connaissions le nom était justement Deidara, et je savais sûrement bien plus de choses à son sujet que ce type.

Je montais donc rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon qui s'enroulaient autour du bâtiment des archives et traversais au pas de course les longs couloirs sombres dont l'eau de sources montagneuse filtrait à travers les parois, recouvrant mes chaussures de boue ocre.

La résidence du vieil Onoki était à l'autre bout du village et le traverser de part en part m'ennuyait profondément. Émergent du flan de la montagne, à l'intérieur de laquelle était dissimulée les caves enfermant les documents les plus secrets d'Iwa, je levais la main pour me protéger de la brusque luminosité et commençais à marcher à travers le village. La température était extrêmement différente entre les tréfonds de la montagne et la surface, et je laissais le soleil me chauffer le visage en me dirigeant vers la rue principale, parcourue de ninjas en uniformes rouges qui discutaient avec animation sans faire attention à moi.

Une joyeuse bande d'enfants avait investie l'un des pontons qui menait vers le centre d'Iwa, et l'un d'eux me bouscula alors qu'il poursuivait son camarade en riant. Je claquais de la langue, agacée, avant de poursuivre mon chemin, les mains nonchalamment posées sur les boucles de ma ceinture. Il croisa mon regard et donna un coup de coude à son ami avant de me désigner du doigt. Je m'arrêtais et penchais la tête sur le coté.

-Quoi, vous voulez ma photo, les gamins?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, aujourd'hui? Déjà le genin de ce matin et maintenant eux... Pour bien me montrer qu'ils n'étaient nullement impressionnés, les enfants se mirent à rire sous cape jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'approche, un sourire sûr de lui aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta face à moi et croisa les bras, l'air moqueur. Cela me donna presque envie de rire. Et pour cause, il devait m'arriver au nombril, et je n'étais pas très grande.

-Salut, Kitsune. Alors comme ça, il paraît que notre Tsuchikage s'est enfin débarrassé de toi? C'est pas trop tôt!

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un insupportable ricanement

Je serrais les poings et mes mitaines grincèrent tandis que j'enfonçais mes ongles dans le cuir pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Un sourire étira légèrement mes lèvres, dévoilant mes canines trop longues.

-Il faut croire, gamin. Mais ça veux dire que je vais bientôt y passer. Alors avant de partir, je peux faire ce que je veux. J'en ai plus rien à faire, maintenant.

Son sourire s'effaça. Derrière nous, les enfants qui riaient toujours se turent brusquement avant de reculer plus ou moins selon leur dévouement à ce chef qui semblait sur le point de se pisser dessus.

-Tu... Je n'est pas peur de toi... Me prévint l'enfant en levant ses mains devant lui.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses doigts et tenta de composer un mudra mais du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Levant les yeux aux ciel, j'en composais trois presque simultanément et me transformais en tigre des montagnes. Ils s'enfuirent en hurlant et je continuais ma route, de nouveau sous forme humaine, me retenant désespérément de pouffer de rire. Ce n'est pas encore cela qui allait augmenter ma popularité.

Il me fallait maintenant traverser le village et atteindre le bureau du Tsuchikage, le bâtiment le plus haut de la ville. Je m'apprêtais donc à atteindre l'extrémité du long ponton, les mains sur la barrière qui surplombait le ravin, quand une rumeur de plus en plus grosse retentit dans mon dos. De toute évidence, les sales gosses avaient rameté tout le village.

Aussitôt, je bondis en équilibre sur la rambarde, dérapant légèrement. Je me mis debout et écartais les bras, avant de me laisser tomber dans le vide, le sourire aux lèvres. Le vent me souffla en plein visage et fit claquer mes vêtements contre ma peau, me repoussant furieusement vers le haut. Les yeux à demi fermés pour me protéger du vent qui hurlait et de mes cheveux qui fouettaient mon front et mes joues, je regardais les fenêtres d'un bâtiment creusé à même la roche, défiler à coté de moi à toute vitesse. L'adrénaline déferla dans mes veines pendant les quelques secondes de la chute libre et je formais encore plus vite trois autres signes. Mes bras se couvrirent de plumes et mes jambes se raccourcirent tandis que mon corps absorbait mon uniforme. Mon nez et ma bouche se mêlèrent et se durcirent. J'écartais mes nouvelles ailes et le vent s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Ma dégringolade cessa brutalement et les muscles de mes bras se tendirent au maximum pour supporter mon poids.

Je remontais d'un seul coup, perdis le contrôle de mon vol pendant quelques secondes et frôlais un mur. Sous la forme d'un gros faucon, les villageois ne firent pas attention à moi et je profitais que plus personne ne pouvais me faire de reproches pour faire des vrilles et des piqués, grisée de ma liberté provisoire, survolant mon village natal et le groupe d'adultes bien décidés à me faire passer le goût d'effrayer les enfants.

Détachant mon regard des ninjas qui s'agitaient en contrebas, je me fit la remarque qu'Iwa était plutôt laid. Sa couleur était vaguement rougeâtre, semblable à celle des roches de la chaîne de montagne tout autour. C'était un excellent camouflage, mais ça lui donnait un air stricte et sévère. Il représentait totalement la politique d'Iwa, qui consistait à obéir sans vergogne au Tsuchikage que je haïssais de toute mon âme.

Néanmoins, je n'étais pas venue pour ruminer ma rage. Je virais vers la résidence de ce dernier et me posais à la fenêtre avec souplesse avant d'étouffer un cri de surprise. Le vieil Onoki se tenait en face de moi, les bras croisés. J'hésitais quelques instants à m'envoler de nouveau mais, n'ayant pas le choix, je repris forme humaine avec un gros "pouf" et baissais la tête en grommelant dans ma barbe.

-Combien de fois t'es-je dit de ne pas prendre de risques? Explosa le Sandaime en gesticulant, tout petit et ridicule, son gros nez encore plus rouge que d'habitude. Surtout alors que tu t'apprêtes à t'infiltrer dans l'Akatsuki!

-À quoi bon me cacher? Répliquais-je sur le même ton et crachant au passage, une nuée de postillons. Tous les membres d'Iwa connaissent mon existence y compris Deidara qui est l'un des leurs! Laisser-moi un peu vivre ma vie tant que le peux encore!

-Tu n'as pas cette chance! Répliqua t-il. Nous t'avons donné une mission de la plus haute importance, tu dois te concentrer dessus. Mais peut-être n'en es-tu pas capable? Morveuse!

Mais joues se gonflèrent sous la colère. "Quoi?!"

-Je vous emmerde, vieux con! Vous avez tué toute ma famille! Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'utiliser mon pouvoir qui est tout ce qui me reste d'eux?!

Il se rembrunit mais répliqua aussitôt.

-Fermes la quand je te parle! Je suis persuadé que tu ne seras pas capable de garder ton calme quand tu seras au sein de l'Akatsuki! Je vais te retirer cette mission sur le champ!

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa porte d'un pas rapide et sec, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et marmonnant des reproches dans sa barbe. Horrifiée et stupéfaite, je le regardais tandis qu'une foule de sentiments se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Si je partais, j'allais mourir, mais je m'étais faite à cette idée. J'avais compris qu'on m'envoyais à la mort lorsqu'on m'avait précisé ce que j'aurais à réaliser une fois que je serais une membre officielle de l'Akatsuki. J'avais réfléchi. J'en étais venue à me dire, « Et bien, après tout tant pis. Autant faire ça en beauté et tous brûler sur mon passage pour que l'on se souvienne de moi pour au moins les neuf générations à venir ».

Voir Onoki s'en aller, c'était renoncer à tous mes rêves de liberté et d'action. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitais et lui passais devant, bloquant la sortie en écartant les bras de chaque coté de mon corps, dans un geste désespéré. Il était bien plus petit que moi, aussi, je me jetais jusqu'au sol et y appuyais mon front pour me faire plus petite encore.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, excusez mon emportement Tsuchikage-sama! Bredouillais-je d'une voix tremblante de désespoir et de frustration. Je ne recommencerai plus et je suis digne de cette mission!

Je ne le vis pas, mais Onoki esquissa un sourire satisfait.

Il venait de se garantir mon obéissance et faire disparaître toute mon appréhension, oublier ma terreur et pendant quelques secondes, ma répugnance à l'idée d'être à la solde de quelqu'un de nouveau, de courber l'échine comme je l'avais toujours fait avec Iwa. Aller me battre pour le salut d'autres vies que la mienne, c'était ce que je m'était jurée de ne jamais faire. Ce que les membres de ma famille avaient fait en obéissant à ce vieux con qui régissait le village, et ce qui les avait tués. En faisant mine de me retirer cette liberté factice, il venait de garantir que je ferais tout pour ne pas le décevoir. Lui en mettre plein la vue quitte à mourir pour répondre à ses exigences de merde. Et moi, comme une idiote, j'étais tombée dans le panneau une fois de plus.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, tu partiras cette nuit. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas.

Toujours le front contre la pierre froide, je fermais les yeux. A cet instant, je n'aurais su dire si c'était de soulagement ou de haine.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Le prochain chapitre est un peu plus court, je m'excuse d'avance. Pour me faire pardonner, je publierai celui d'après presque aussitôt (pour ceux que ça intéresse.. ) Bye bye!**

**Ah et au fait! J'ai eu des reviews! J'étais trop, trop contente et je les est relues dix fois! Merci, ça ma fait super plaisir!**

**Bonne semaine, je vous adore!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Contente de vous retrouver! (en mode animateur radio, yeah!) Allez, on monte le son!**

**Petit chapitre qui, à la base, était deux chapitres différents. Quand je me suis relue, je me suis dit "Quoi? Mais c'est bien trop court!" Donc, je vous donne du deux en un! Voilà!**

**Bonne lecture et mangez de la soupe! C'est très bon pour la santé !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

La nuit était fraîche, les rayons de lune se reflétaient dans les montagnes endormies qui entouraient Iwa comme les murs d'une prison, fières, méprisantes et hautaines. J'avais fait une dizaine de fois au moins le trajet entre la résidence du Tsuchikage dans laquelle j'avais ma chambre et la place du village, pour décider de ce que j'emporterais ou non.

Finalement, je n'avais rien pris. La séparation allait être brutale de toute manière, moi qui n'avais pratiquement jamais quitté le village, sauf pour l'examen chūnin au pays de l'eau. Laisser mon appartement en l'état serait une raison de plus d'être folle de joie si jamais je parvenais à revenir en vie.

En attendant le départ, je me tenais immobile près des portes du village, assise en tailleur sur les dalles de pierres, la tête dans les mains. J'étais seulement accompagnée du vieil Onoki et de ses deux gardes du corps, Akatsuchi et Kurotsuchi, ironiquement deux anciens bon camarade d'un des ninjas que j'allais être chargée d'éliminer.

Je ne regardais pas la jeune fille, avec ses courts cheveux et ses yeux noirs. Il y avait eu une époque où nous avions été amies, mais nos deux forts caractères n'avaient pas fait bon ménage longtemps, et nous avions finies par nous disputer une fois de trop et cesser définitivement de nous adresser la parole. À l'heure actuelle, elle s'efforçait de m'ignorer le plus possible et la situation était plutôt tendue entre nous deux.

En revanche, Kurotsuchi arborait son habituelle expression joviale et passait de l'une à l'autre, tentant d'animer une conversation inexistante. S'arrêtant à ma hauteur, il posa son énorme main sur mon épaule et la serra en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Au fait, content de te revoir, Kitsune. Me souffla t-il à l'oreille.

Je lui répondis d'un sourire crispé, essayant désespérément de lui faire comprendre qu'il me broyait l'épaule.

-Bon, grommela Onoki. Tu te souviens de toutes les règles que tu dois suivre?

Il s'était approché de moi silencieusement et je notais qu'il était à peine plus haut que moi alors qu'il se tenait debout et que j'étais assise. Insolente, je me relevais avec une lenteur exaspérante et répondit seulement une fois debout, époussetant ma robe droite.

-Oui. Murmurais-je d'une voix sèche.

Malgré moi, le fait de le supplier de le laisser m'envoyer à la mort m'était resté en travers de la gorge et je n'avais plus l'intention d'être aimable avec quiconque avant au moins mes cinquante ans. Si j'atteignais l'âge de cinquante ans, et comme cela ne risquait pas d'arriver, je ne serais plus jamais aimable avec personne.

-Bien, poursuivit le Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi et Akatsuchi vont t'accompagner une partie du chemin et te servir de guide. Je sais que tu n'es pas souvent sortie du village depuis ta naissance et je m'en excuse. Moi, c'est ici que je m'arrêtes.

Je hochais la tête et pivotais vers la porte sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, m'éloignant la tête haute. Il pourrait toujours tenter de me faire croire qu'il se sentait affecté, jamais je n'y croirai. Il ne m'aimait pas, c'était réciproque. Mais moi, je n'allait pas faire semblant.

Pensant que je m'étais trop éloignée pour les entendre, le Sandaime ajouta quelques instructions rapides à mes deux guides. Par pur réflexe de Kitsune, je fermais les yeux et me concentrais légèrement. On avait bien tenté de me faire comprendre qu'il était mal d'écouter aux portes. Mais la fourberie était dans mon sang. Mes oreilles s'allongèrent légèrement et pivotèrent en direction des trois ninjas qui avaient fait cercle et échangeaient des messes basses.

"-D'après le rapport le plus récent de nos espions postés aux villages des éventails, chuchotait Onoki en jetant des regards furtifs dans ma direction que je sentais brûler ma nuque, les deux ninjas de l'Akatsuki qui ont été aperçu à trois jours d'ici ce déplacent en direction du sud.

-Mais nous ne connaissons ni ces deux ninjas ni celui qui semblerait accompagner Deidara-nii n'est pas répertorié dans nos archives. C'est peut-être légèrement risqué de ce lancer à leur poursuite, non?

-Malheureusement nous n'avons pas le choix. Yume ne devrait pas avoir de mal à tenir tête à Deidara, mais contre un second ninja... Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'elle parviendra à éviter le combat"

Je fis distraitement craquer mes phalanges. Je m'étais entraînée durement pendant ma courte vie et j'étais techniquement capable de tenir tête à un ninja de rang S en mentant impunément. Pas contre deux. Encore moins contre quatre. Mais Onoki voulait des résultat. Tant pis si je mourrais. Il voulais que j'essaie, mais je n'aurai pas le droit à l'erreur, c'était le prix à payer. En plus de cela, pour conserver ma couverture, je ne pourrais pas utiliser mes vrais pouvoirs. Juste me servir de quelques astuces apprises par ma famille. Mais ce n'était pas important. J'irai, je n'avais pas le choix.

-Et ma réputation de nukenin? Demandais-je sèchement pour les couper. Les trois ninjas levèrent les yeux avec surprise et entraperçurent mes oreilles un peu trop longues, auxquelles je n'avais pas rendue leur apparence d'origine assez rapidement.

-Je t'es déjà dit de te transformer le moins possible! Gronda Onoki. Si jamais quelqu'un te voyait, ta couverture tomberait à l'eau!

Je ne répondit pas et baissa légèrement la tête, sans le lâcher du regard, attendant sa réponse. Il poussa un soupir et poursuivit:

-... Toujours est-il que j'ai eu le temps de m'occuper de cet aspect de la mission. Nous t'avons fabriqué de fausses données sur un village à proximité d'Iwa. Il a été détruit par une avalanche de pierres il y a peu. Nous t'avons faite passer pour l'auteur de sa destruction. Et je vais me charger de détruire plusieurs vieux bâtiments à l'est d'Iwa pendant la nuit. Dès demain, tu seras devenue une criminelle recherchée, avec une prime de 10 million de ryo sur ta tête.

Il sortit une affiche un peu froissée de sa poche sur laquelle avait été esquissé le visage d'une shinobi aux cheveux noirs coupés court. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repérer une vague ressemblance avec Kurotsuchi, sa petite-fille, qui continuait à me lancer des œillades sévères.

-Change de visage maintenant, mais ce sera la dernière fois. Il ne faut pas que l'Akatsuki se doute de quelque chose. Tu te présenteras à eux sous cette forme. Deidara à grandit ici et nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque qu'il te reconnaisse.

Je fermais docilement les yeux et formait une série de sceau avec mes doigts, tentant de reproduire dans mon esprit le visage que l'ont m'avait présenté. J'en profitais également pour adapter mon corps au combat, faisant disparaître mes formes et augmenter légèrement ma taille et la finition de mes muscles. Quand je les rouvris, les trois ninjas me fixaient, les yeux plissés, détaillant ma nouvelle apparence. Onoki se grattait la barbe en réfléchissant.

-Hum... Oui ça me parait acceptable. Maintenant partez vite avant que nous n'attirions l'attention. Et Yume, quel sera ton nouveau nom?

Intriguée, je passais mes doigts le long de mon nez moins recourbé et dans mes cheveux, plus doux et légèrement ondulés, avant de pivoter vers lui. En observant ses petit yeux méchants qui m'observaient avec indifférence de chaque coté de son énorme nez rouge, comme si je n'avait pas plus d'importance à ces yeux qu'un shuriken rouillé, j'eus une illumination. Une arme, c'est ce que j'étais pour le village.

-Je n'y est pas vraiment réfléchie mais j'aime bien Kunai. Dit-je en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence. Oui, mon nom d'emprunt sera Kunai.

Je voulais lui faire enfin comprendre que j'avais conscience de n'être qu'une arme à ses yeux. Contrairement aux autres ninjas du village qui lui obéissaient dès qu'il levait le petit doigt, on ne pouvais pas me manipuler impunément. J'étais Yume Kitsune. C'était moi qui mentais aux gens, pas l'inverse.

Le Tsuchikage m'observa en silence mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Je pivotais donc en lançant un regard lourd à Akatsuchi et Kurotsuchi. Passer sous les portes ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Je m'étais attendue à ressentir le même déchirement que j'avais ressentie en passant la porte de ma chambre mais ce ne fut pas le cas et je franchit la limite du village sans me retourner pour le regarder une dernière fois. Je ne reviendrai pas ici avant très très longtemps. Peut-être même jamais. Et cela m'étais égal. Ce n'était plus chez moi ici.

Mes deux guides me suivirent en arborant un silence gêné. La route allait être longue.

**...**

Durant plusieurs jours, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le village des éventails sans dévier et on ne fit que traverser les bois et les montagnes, prenant les chemins des cols d'Asagiri, avant de traverser les bois Kanshu, Kurotsuchi et Akatsuchi ne devant pas être vus en compagnie d'une « criminelle de rang S ».

Mis-à-part quelques brigands que Kurotsuchi s'empressa d'assommer avant que je n'est le temps de m'amuser un peu -je la soupçonnais au passage d'en faire exprès pour me frustrer-, on ne croisa personne et le temps me parut extrêmement long, d'autant que mes deux compagnons n'étaient pas bavards ou seulement entre eux. Je passais donc le temps en observant le paysage et les animaux ou en chantant des chansons traditionnelles d'Iwa, à tue- tête. Amusé, Akatsuchi frappait énergiquement dans ses mains mais Kurotsuchi se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel, concentrée sur la mission.

Un soir, alors que j'étais partie chercher du bois pour le feu, je surpris en revenant une conversation entre eux.

-Le village des éventails est encore loin? Protestait Kurotsuchi. Je n'en peux plus de marcher des kilomètres tous les jours et de l'entendre hurler.

-Nous y serons demain, sans doute vers midi. Répondit Akatsuchi. Mais si c'est là-bas que les deux membres de l'Akatsuki ont été aperçus, ils se sont forcément déplacés depuis.

-Je sais... Quelle barbe cette mission! On ne nous a pas préparé à supporter ça, à l'entraînement!

-Ne dit pas ça... Yume pourrait t'entendre. Et puis c'est de la plus haute importance pour le village. Imagine si elle réussit? L'Akatsuki sera démembrée grâce à Iwa et peut-être même arriverons nous à nous approprier les jinchūrikis des autres villages! Après tout, on ne sais pas ce qu'ils en ont fait!

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

-C'est vrai. Iwa sera plus puisant aux yeux des autres villages cachés... Mais encore faut-il que Yume réussisse. Elle manque bien trop de discipline. Et elle n'est sans doute pas assez puissante pour qu'ils l'acceptent dans leurs rangs. Avec des ninjas comme Deidara-nii...

-Ne dit pas ça, ne dit pas ça, répéta Akatsuchi en riant. Et puis encore faut-il que nous les trouvions!

-Qu'ont affirmé les sources?

-D'après nos informateurs, ils se dirigeaient vers le sud, en direction de Suna. Mais nous n'avons aucune certitude. Ils ont très bien pu changer de direction.

Accroupie derrière un arbre, j'arrachais l'herbe à mes pieds avec frénésie, enfonçant mes ongles de plus en plus longs dans la terre et les cailloux. Démembrée grâce à Iwa? Grâce à eux? Et moi dans tout ça! Ils dépassaient les limites de tout ce que je pouvais supporter, cette fois!

Qui allait risquer sa vie pour tous ces gens qui me regardaient avec dédain?! Qui me bousculaient dans la rue et me lançaient des remarques désobligeantes parce que je ne prenais pas le temps de répondre par un sourire à leur visage déjà indifférent?

Les mâchoires serrées, je fis demi-tour en laissant sèchement tomber le tas de branchages que je m'étais évertuée à ramasser par terre pour le feu. Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux pour infiltrer cette organisation, j'allais y parvenir seule et ce village d'ignares verrait de quoi j'étais capable et de quoi était capable mon clan!

Même si dans l'immédiat, je mourrais juste d'envie de tous les laisser tomber.

* * *

**Coucou, me revoilà! **

**Bon, comme vous avez remarqué, j'ai réussie à l'allonger un peu! Du coup, je n'est plus besoin de poster l'autre tout de suite! Mais j'ai promis alors vous l'aurez mardi!**

**PS: J'ai eu deux reviews, cette fois! Merci encore de vous donner la peine de me donner votre avis, j'en tiens compte. D'ailleurs, c'était deux messages presque identiques, et je n'est pas compris si ils étaient de la même personne ou de deux différentes! En tout cas, ils précisent qu'au précédent chapitre, j'ai mal orthographié le nom d'Itashi Uchiwa !**

**Mon Dieu, la HONTE! C'est corrigé ! :O**

**PPS: On m'a également posé une question concernant les sentiments de Yume envers Deidara. **

**Sachez juste qu'elle éprouve actuellement pour lui un sentiment proche de l'admiration d'un jeunot envers un aîné. **

**C'est elle qui me l'a dit. **

**C'est une Kitsune.**

**Bonne journéééée ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Je finis de poser le décor et je suis à vous! Avez-vous passé une bonne journée, êtes-vous bien assis? Moi, je suis actuellement en vacance! (hip, hip, hip... Non, il n'y a personne? Quelqu'un?)**

**Bref, enfin on entre dans le vif du sujet, j'en avais marre, moi! Promis, ça commence à bouger!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

Pour ne pas qu'Akatsuchi et Kurotsuchi m'entendent m'éloigner, je bondis dans les airs et atterris sur la branche d'un arbre qui craqua sous mon poids. Crispant tous mes muscles, j'écoutais le silence de la forêt la jambe encore levée, attendant de voir si une armée de nukenins allait me tomber dessus, mais rien ne bougea. Il faisait plus sombre que le jour de mon départ mais je pouvais tout de même voir le feu des ninjas d'Iwa au loin, frémissant derrière les branches des arbres.

Surtout, me souvenir de ne pas faire de feu...

Sautant de branches en branches, j'entrepris de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et moi, filant à travers le bois aussi vite que possible. Malheureusement, ils savaient où je me rendais, même si ils pensaient que je ne connaissais pas l'emplacement exact de l'Akatsuki. Je savais qu'ils avaient été vu à la frontière de Suna et de Konoha, mais quelle direction avaient-ils bien pu prendre? Dans l'immédiat, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'Akatsuchi et Kurotsuchi. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne remarquent que je ne revenais pas. Jetant un regard par dessus mon épaule, manquant au passage de rater la branche suivante, je vis que la lueur vacillante des flammes de leur feu de camps avait disparue. Ils s'étaient lancés à ma poursuite.

Je poussais un soupir lasse et formait trois signes avec une précision appliquée. Mon corps s'allongea, pris la forme d'un oiseau de proie, et je pris la direction du ciel, les yeux rivés sur la lune qui éclairait faiblement les bois clairsemés loin sous mon ventre.

**...**

Pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être reconnue par les habitants de la région, car des affiches de mon nouveau visage avaient été placardées un peu partout, je traversais une forêt et fit un long détour en direction du sud en prenant soin d'éviter les lieux habités. Je me guidais grâce au soleil et progressais le jour pour éviter de me perdre encore plus que je ne l'était déjà, peu sûre que je me trouvais dans la bonne direction. Les cartes que nous avions étudiées à l'académie ninja étaient précises, mais je n'avais jamais été une élève sérieuse.

Pourtant, cela ne m'inquiétais pas et j'avançais presque à l'aveuglette.

J'étais dans un état proche de l'euphorie, ravie d'être enfin tranquille, et j'avais le sentiment que ma vie, la vraie, commençait enfin. Un peu d'action et d'aventure, c'était tout ce dont je rêvait depuis que j'étais petite. La perspective que ce soit uniquement pour l'intérêt du vieux ne ternissait presque pas cet agréable tableau. Le fait que je risque de mourir dans les jours qui allaient suivre m'inquiétais un peu plus, mais je faisais de gros efforts pour y penser le moins possible.

Pour me nourrir, j'entrepris de chasser en prenant la forme de diverses animaux que je savais reproduire, rapaces ou félins en passant par les loups et les chiens sauvages, malgré les recommandations du Tsuchikage qui m'avait bien recommandé de rester sous forme humaine le plus souvent possible. Je me dirigeais vers le sud en direction du village caché de Suna, et me réfugiais plusieurs nuits de suite dans des hameaux en ruines, vestiges des nombreux combats qui avaient opposé nos deux pays.

Alors que je traversais justement les décombres couverts de mousse d'une maisonnette isolée et inhabitée depuis plusieurs années, je manquais d'écraser avec ma bottine une petite poupée qui tombait en poussière et la ramassait avant de la tendre à bout de bras devant moi, éclairée par un mince rayon de soleil passant par un trou du toit. Le bouton qui représentait son œil droit avait disparu et l'autre pendait lamentablement dans le vide, seulement rattaché à un fil de laine raidit de boue sèche.

-Décidément, murmurais-je pour moi même, Iwa brûlait d'amour et de compassion pour les habitants de son propre territoire...

Cette poupée me fit penser à mes propres jouets, ceux avec lesquels je m'amusais lorsque j'étais petite et encore entourée d'une famille.

Soudainement prise d'une colère noir, je poussais un cri de rage et donnait un coup de poing dans le mur de brique à côté de moi, écrasant la poupée entre mes doigts transformés en griffes dures comme de la pierre. Mon coup de colère n'effraya que quelques oiseaux qui s'envolèrent en poussant des cris aiguës. Je les regardais disparaître derrière les arbres et laissais tomber sur le sol les débris du jouet d'enfant que j'avais écrasé dans ma paume.

Avec un soupir, je sortis de la maison, dont les fondations avaient très certainement été affaiblies par mon coup d'éclat et m'assis dans l'herbe pour grignoter un morceau. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour une brochette de yaki-niku, mais dans l'immédiat, je devais me contenter de lambeaux de chair crue et sanglante, arrachées à un chevreuil que j'avais abattu un peu plus tôt dans la journée, sous la forme d'un loup.

Malheureusement, les deux ninja de l'Akatsuki n'étaient sûrement pas très loin, et je ne devais pas exclure d'être poursuivie par Kurotsuchi et Akatsuchi. La fumée d'un feu étant encore plus voyante que l'empreinte de mon chakra, je mangeais de la viande crue depuis plusieurs jours déjà, en m'efforçant d'avancer le plus vite possible.

Il fallait que je m'éloigne des deux ninjas de mon village et que je rattrape ceux de l'Akatsuki, coûte que coûte, alors que je ne savais même pas si j'étais dans la bonne direction, ni desquels il s'agissait, ni si ils étaient des imposteurs. Peut-être les avais-je dépassé, peut-être avait-ils pris un autre itinéraire.

En attendant, assise dans l'herbe, je réfléchissais au programme de l'après-midi en retirant les fils de viandes incrustés dans mes dents à l'aide d'une griffe recourbée que j'avais fait jaillir de mon index droit.

J'allais finir par ne plus avoir le choix et être obligée de sortir de la forêt pour essayer de trouver une trace du passage des nukenins. En attendant, continuer à me diriger vers Suna semblait être la seule solution. À moins d'être vraiment stupide, ils ne se dirigeraient pas dans un direction pour changer de chemin ensuite, c'était idiot. Il me fallait donc continuer tout droit en espérant que je marchais dans le bon sens.

Décidée sur le chemin à suivre, je m'allongeais dans l'herbe et laissais la brise me caresser le visage. Les nuages qui passaient au dessus de moi me cachait le soleil de temps en temps et je me perdis dans leur contemplation, essayant de me convaincre de repartir et de ne surtout pas penser à ma situation précaire.

Malgré le risque que cela encourait, je finis par m'endormir, exténuée par plusieurs nuits de veille à la suite.

Je fit un rêve étrange, à la fois précis et complètement flou, et je dû me débattre dans mon sommeil, bien qu'il ne soit pas effrayant en soi.

Je me tenais dans les bras de ma grand-mère et agitais la main en direction d'un minuscule bateau vert et blanc qui s'éloignait tranquillement de nous ballotés par les vaguelettes. Nous nous trouvions chez nous, debout sur notre balcon, mais pas à l'emplacement qu'aurait dû être notre maison, en pleine centre d'Iwa. Nous étions au milieu de nulle-part, le bâtiment émergent de la mer qui venait lécher ses murs. Et au bas de notre montagne-maison, les pieds dans l'eau peu profonde, les villageois qui me huaient et me hurlaient de me taire, de m'écarter, d'épousseter mon uniforme, de baisser les yeux. Ils se pressaient tous les uns contre les autres, se bousculaient tant et si bien que j'avais du mal à les dissocier les uns des autres. Ils m'évoquait plus une énorme masse grouillante de chair duquel jaillissait une clameur sourde et menaçante.

Je me retournais vers ma grand-mère pour l'interroger du regard, mais elle fit « non » de la tête. « Ne fait pas attention à eux, ma fille. Dit plutôt au revoir à ta famille. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu la vois. » Je me retournais pour regarder en direction du bateau mais il n'était plus là. Juste la mer qui reflétait le soleil à m'en faire mal, et plus personne dans l'eau sous la fenêtre. Juste un renard, assis sur la surface, et qui m'observait de ses yeux à demi fermé et un sourire amusé flottant sur les babines. « Ils ne sont plus là, quel dommage. ».

Et « pouf », il avait disparu.

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux alors que le soir tombait. Le ciel commençait à virer au rose et c'est fourbue et agacée par ma perte de temps que je me redressais en m'étirant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je revivais la scène du départ de ma famille pendant mon sommeil. Mais elle n'avait jamais été exactement semblable à la réalité. Plus d'une fois, je me trouvais dans un grand nid avec ma grand-mère qui me tenait dans ses bras, ou alors sur une falaise, ou même dans un terrier.

Mais dans chaque cas, je ne regardais pas distinctement le visage de mes proches à temps, et lorsque que je voulais les dévisager ou les rejoindre, ils étaient déjà partit.

-Trop tard, une fois de plus. Grommelais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux pour me recoiffer, ne parvenant qu'à les ébouriffer encore plus. Encore.

Secouant énergiquement la tête pour me réveiller, je me redressais et pénétrais sous le couvert des arbres presque en courant, ressentant une vague de soulagement quand l'ombre de leurs cimes me couvrit le sommet du crâne et que le froissement des feuilles emplit mes oreilles. J'étais à l'abri.

Au pays de la terre, il y avait peu de forêt mais j'avais toujours aimé ça. Elles étaient paisibles, silencieuses et très pratiques pour se cacher. Malheureusement, elles me ralentissaient grandement, du moins sous forme humaine. Je pris donc complètement le corps d'un renard, une de mes métamorphoses préférées, et filais entre les arbres qui devenaient de plus en plus nombreux alors que je m'éloignais des montagnes d'Iwa.

L'herbe humide me rafraichissait et je continuait ma course en pleine forme, jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée depuis longtemps. C'était une des seules formes que je pouvais utiliser sans garder ma taille et ainsi me permettre de me glisser dans les bosquets et les fossés, à l'abri des regards. Ce fut sans doute ce qui me sauva.

J'étais capable de détecter les empreintes de chakra, de même que la mienne se modifiait lorsque je changeais de forme, et les deux signaux que je perçue étaient tellement inhabituels que je n'y fit tout d'abord pas attention. C'est mon flair qui me souffla que ce que je détectais depuis plusieurs minutes était effectivement humain. Ou peut-être pas... Mais en tout cas, c'était intelligent et sûrement dangereux.

Soudain, je les vis.

Au moment même où je réalisais le danger immédiat. Je commençais à ressentir une légère fatigue et je mis quelques secondes à réagir et m'arrêtais net en m'aplatissant sur le sol, mon cœur animal cognant furieusement contre ma poitrine. Devant moi, sur un sentier, marchaient d'un bon pas deux ninjas de haute taille, qui dégageait une aura absolument écrasante. Quelque chose de froid qui puait la mort et le pourri, qui me donnait envie de me recroqueviller sur le sol en passant ma queue entre mes pattes.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et levais une oreille avec appréhension. Pas besoin d'être plus près pour voir les motifs de leurs manteaux. Mais j'étais un peu trop loin pour voir leurs traits, mis-à-part que l'un portait une étrange faux à trois lames accrochée dans le dos et le second, une cagoule qui masquait presque entièrement son visage.

Bien qu'inquiète, je finis par me mettre en route et les suivre le plus silencieusement possible, dissimulée dans les taillis qui longeaient le chemin. Un challenge à la hauteur d'une Kitsune.

-Pain exagère! S'exclama celui qui marchait en tête. Nous étions si bien partis et il faut faire un détour pour soigner ce gros boulet!

-La ferme, Hidan... Répliqua le second d'une voix traînante et légèrement étouffée par le col de tissu qui lui masquait les lèvres. Ce n'est pas toi qui aura à t'en occuper.

-Et alors? Je suis quand même obligé de t'accompagner. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si je risquais de mourir ou quoi que ce soit.

Son compagnon ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur le sol devant lui. Voyant qu'il ne recevait pas de réplique, celui qui s'appelait Hidan s'arrêta et lui donna une grande claque sur l'épaule.

-Allez, mens pas! Je sais que tu es vexé aussi, Kakuzu! La prime du mec que nous poursuivions s'est envolée quand Pain nous a demandé de faire demi-tour! Tu vas pas me faire croire que ça ne te fait rien!

L'intéressé lui lança un regard noir et son compagnon recula précipitamment, un sourire effrayé au lèvres.

-Les ordres sont les ordres. Gronda Kakuzu. Même si ils ne nous plaisent pas, nous devons nous y plier. Alors maintenant, ferme-là et marche avant que je ne te fasse taire définitivement.

-Comme si tu pouvais. Répliqua Hidan en riant nerveusement.

Ils se toisèrent tout les deux pendant un instant, puis le dénommé Kakuzu repartit de son pas traînant, sans plus se préoccuper de son partenaire.

Toujours cachée dans les fougères, je les suivis en tentant de dissimuler ma frayeur et mon excitation.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ces types-là, j'avais une drôle d'impression en les regardant. Comme si ils étaient déjà mort, et en même temps, non. En tout cas, ils étaient très fort. D'une force écrasante même. Si jamais il découvraient qui j'étais, je ne pourrai rien contre eux.

Maintenant, il allait me falloir gagner leur confiance pour mieux leur mentir et les piéger.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça plait au gens qui lisent (si il y en a qui lisent ;)), je vous aime et je vous envoie plein de bisous et du chocolat fictif!**

**Après ça, je recommencerai à poster une fois par semaine, sinon je vais perdre mon avance. J'en ai encore pas mal, mais feignante comme je suis, ça pourrait arriver. **

**PS: Le prochain chapitre est vendredi dans trois jours. Je vais pas sauter sur l'occasion pour faire attendre ceux qui me suivent! J'ai déjà tellement les boules de décevoir. :,(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Comment ça va, tout le monde?**

**Si vous saviez comme j'ai faim! Je pense très sérieusement écrire un chapitre sur la nourriture, moi! Une journée de vacance, plus loin dans l'histoire! Rien que d'y penser, je salive...**

**En tout cas, aujourd'hui, c'est bain! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

Je les suivis plusieurs jours sous forme de renard sans qu'ils ne me repèrent. C'était épuisant et je savais qu'il fallait absolument que je trouve le moyen d'entrer en contact avec eux, ou du moins d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Pour cela, il suffisait que je sème la pagaille dans un village quelconque des environs, avec suffisamment d'éclat pour qu'ils ne m'oublient pas.

Mais il fallait qu'ils s'arrêtent dans un village qui ne soit pas trop petit, pour que je ne passe pas inaperçue en effectuant une destruction trop facile, ou trop grand, où je pourrais très bien me faire capturer sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Heureusement pour moi, le soir du troisième jour de filature, les deux nukenins s'arrêtèrent dans un village de sources chaudes d'une taille idéale, emplit de beaux bâtiments, de touristes et de ninjas de niveau moyen. C'était l'endroit idéal à saccager, avec peu d'enfants et des bar à femmes, les sanctuaires de l'hypocrisie. Cela devrait être dans mes cordes, et en plus, rien que l'idée de casser quelque chose me réjouissais.

Les deux ninjas de l'Akatsuki louèrent une chambre pour la nuit et ne pouvant pas entrer dans l'enceinte sous ma forme animale, je pris pour la seconde fois mon corps de déserteur factice et entrais dans l'enceinte de la ville en slalomant entre les touristes pressés qui se hâtaient dans la rue en se bousculant mutuellement. A un moment donné, je perdis leur trace et fis un long détour dans la ville sans les retrouver, en profitant tout de même pour repérer les lieux en vue d'une attaque durant la nuit. Je finis par repérer leur trace en passant pour la seconde devant un hôtel plutôt luxueux, alors que je ne les avaient pas repéré la première fois. Maudissant mon sens de la traque indigne d'une Kitsune, je m'apprêtais à entrer lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié un détail.

Avec un juron devant ce nouveau contre-temps, je fis demi-tour et me mis à marcher en regardant discrètement autour de moi, afin de me procurer un peu d'argent, du moins assez pour me payer une nuit dans cette ville. Les rues étaient gorgées de touristes gras et soûlards, occupés à brailler des chansons paillardes et je continuais mon chemin, sachant qu'ils avaient tous certainement déjà dépensé leur maigre salaire en alcool.

Bien qu'un peu inquiète à l'idée que les deux membres de l'Akatsuki que j'avais réussi à trouver s'en aille alors que je n'avais plus les yeux sur eux, je sondais la ville de temps à autres de manière à vérifier que leur puissant chakra ne s'était pas déplacé. Il s'avéra qu'ils s'étaient tout deux immobilisé et je profitais de ce contre-temps pour visiter la ville et repérer les endroits les plus appropriés pour mener à bien mon attaque.

Il me fallait dénicher une ou plusieurs sorties de secours, si jamais ils venaient à m'attaquer ou si des ninjas d'Iwa en mission se mettaient en tête de m'appréhender. Les Kitsune avaient toujours un plan de secours.

Et si il ne suffisait pas, ils étaient mort.

Je passais devant successivement trois portes, dont deux convenaient parfaitement pour une sortie. Il ne s'agissaient pas de tunnel, et elles menaient à des chemins qui s'enfonçaient en forêt, loin des habitations et duquel je pourrais facilement semer d'éventuels poursuivants. De loin, j'aperçus également une tour qui dominait la ville de sa stature imposante. De forme carrée et composées de briques de pierres jaune sable qui semblaient solides, elle servait chaque soir à tirer les feux d'artifices qui faisaient la fierté de la ville. Elle ferait un parfait poste d'observation, voir un perchoir pour lancer mes attaques les plus classiques, de type katon.

Le nez en l'air, je continuais d'avancer et me retrouvais sans m'en rendre compte au milieu d'un groupe de ninjas amateurs, sans doute des genins, qui faisaient une pause entre deux missions. L'un d'eux me bouscula et j'en profitais pour lui chiper sa bourse avec un troisième bras qui jaillit de mon dos, alors que je me penchais en avant. Je remerciais pour la énième fois le dieu Kurama de m'avoir doté de tels pouvoirs en tâtant la pochette de cuir, d'une épaisseur tout à fait acceptable. Appartenir à la famille Kitsune était une réelle fierté.

Avec un sourire suintant d'orgueil, je fis demi-tour pour la seconde fois, me perdis dans le dédales de rues mais finis par retrouver l'hôtel des nukenins et y pénétrais pour de bon cette fois. J'ignorais pourquoi il prenaient un tel risque en se montrant à la vue de tous, mais cela avait le mérite de me permettre de les imiter.

Après tout, si les anbus devaient soudainement débarquer, ce n'est certainement pas à moi qu'ils s'intéresseraient en premier.

La réceptionniste accepta mon argent sans lever les yeux vers mon visage et je crûe que ma réputation n'était pas arrivée jusqu'ici. Mais en traversant le hall, j'aperçus plusieurs affiches de personnes recherchées sur un mur de liège, près d'un large escalier menant à l'étage. Et à ma grande surprise, mon visage avait été récemment placardé au milieu des autres hors-la-loi. Intriguée et assez fière, j'approchais mon nez de l'annonce et restais immobile devant pendant quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser que j'étais horriblement suspecte.

Comprenant mon erreur, je me redressais un peu trop vite et croisais le regard suspicieux d'un homme seulement vêtu d'une serviette blanche enroulée autour de la taille. Je le saluais d'un signe de tête et montais les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage, en essayant de ne pas trop me presser, attardant mon regard sur les poutres en bois dorés qui soutenaient le plafond et appréciant la moquette rouge qui absorbait la boue de mes bottes.

Arrivée dans la chambre, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et poussait un soupir excédé, avant de donner un coup de poing dans l'oreiller le plus proche. La fatigue m'écrasait. J'en avais assez d'être constamment sur mes gardes depuis plusieurs jours et j'accumulais erreur sur erreur.

Il avait d'abord fallu que je m'endorme tandis que j'étais poursuivie par Iwa, puis j'avais littéralement manqué de me jeter dans les bras de deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Ensuite, j'oubliais une notion essentielle, toujours avoir de quoi s'acheter le strict minimum sur soi et finalement, je restais plantée comme une idiote devant une affiche de criminelle sur laquelle j'avais été représentée. Magistral. Merveilleux.

J'avais décidément grand besoin d'un bain chaud avant de passer à l'action. Je finis donc par me relever et me débarrasser de mes vêtements. Je trouvais une assez grande serviette blanche dans l'armoire de la salle de bain et sortis de la pièce en la jetant sur mon épaule, renonçant à user de mes transformations pour en faire apparaître une.

Je n'avais pas envie de me recroqueviller à l'intérieur de ma baignoire, aussi, je me mis en route pour les bassins collectifs de l'hôtel qui se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée mais étaient accessible par un autre escalier, à l'opposée de la réception. Je pris cette direction en sifflotant doucement, passant devant les portes closes sans même tenter de détecter qui pouvait bien se trouver à l'intérieur. J'étais bien trop fatiguée. Cinquième erreur.

J'entrais dans les bains avec prudence, priant pour qu'ils soient désert, et me pris une véritable nappe de vapeur en pleine figure, me coupant le souffle et accessoirement, m'empêchant de voir avec certitude si une autre femme que moi avait décidé de ce baigner.

Heureusement, après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce et n'ayant vu personne, j'en déduisis que j'étais seule et sortit dehors, dans un bassin d'eau trouble entouré d'une barrière de bambou. La fraîcheur du soir était presque aussi frappante que la chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur du bâtiment mais cela valait bien la peine de le supporter, si je voulais avoir une vue sur les étoiles.

Avec un soupir de bien-être, j'entrais dans l'eau et passais en revue ma situation, en agitant paresseusement les pieds dans une zone plus profonde. En me concentrant un peu, je sentais la présence des deux nukenins, car je sentais leur chakra pulser tels deux puissants cœurs à travers les murs du bâtiment, m'empêchant de les localiser précisément et éclipsant tous les autres traces d'énergie. L'un des deux bâtait très lentement, signe généralement de sagesse ou de vieillesse, tandis que l'autre respirait l'énergie et l'impulsivité. Deux personnalités totalement différentes en somme.

Toutes ces précisions étaient autant d'informations que je pouvais envoyer à Iwa. Et à priori, je savais également plus ou moins où ils se rendaient, vu qu'ils marchaient droit vers le sud, et donc en toute logique, vers Suna. Mais je devais rapidement trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec eux, malgré la méfiance qu'ils m'inspiraient. Parallèlement, j'ignorais où se trouvaient Alatsuchi et Kurotsuchi et j'espérais qu'ils n'avaient pas essayé de me suivre pour me surveiller ou me protéger à distance. Je ne voulais plus voir personne d'Iwa. Du moins pas tout de suite.

En attendant, je pouvais continuer sur ma lancée presque sans risque et attendre une bonne opportunité pour entrer en contact avec eux. Satisfaite de la tournure des événements, je me laissais glisser dans l'eau chaude jusqu'au nez et laissait le silence et la paix m'engloutir, flottant entre ciel et terre, seulement un pied en contact avec le sol dallé au fond de l'eau.

J'étais immobile et détendue depuis plusieurs minutes, quand je sentis un remous qui me fit onduler en reprendre conscience de la présence de l'eau avec laquelle je faisait presque corps.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir si une femme m'avait rejointe, mais il s'agissait de la cloison qui séparaient nos bassins de ceux des hommes qui vibrait si fort qu'elle en causait des clapotis à la surface.

D'un mouvement lent, assommée par la chaleur, je levait les yeux et vis à travers le nuage de vapeur dans laquelle je baignait la silhouette d'un homme torse nu, perché en équilibre précaire sur la barrière de séparation et qui me faisait de grands signes en agitant une main, l'autre fermement agrippée au bois pour ne pas tomber .

-Hé mademoiselle!

Surprise, je me redressais précipitamment et m'emparais de ma serviette que j'avais abandonné sur le parquet près de moi.

-Vous espèce de... Hurlais-je en me débattant avec le tissu, ne parvenant qu'à exhiber ma nudité à la vue de tous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là-haut?

-J'ai décidé d'admirer les étoiles et les jolies filles! Répliqua l'homme en se penchant en avant, hilare.

Il éclata de rire en se frappant énergiquement la cuisse. Je le foudroyais du regard, bouillant intérieurement de rage et de honte. Il était trop loin pour que je puisse le voir clairement et il était noyé dans le nuage de vapeur. Mais quand il se pencha en avant et que je pus enfin voir ses traits, mon visage se décomposa et je fis volte-face pour rejoindre ma chambre, les joues en feu.

Hidan! Pour un premier contact, c'était réussi!

-Hé! Pars pas! Je te paye un verre? Dit le nukenin en passant un bras autour de mes épaules encore trempées.

Ma première pensée fut; « Comment a-t-il pu descendre de son perchoir si vite? ». Je n'en eu pas d'autres.

Je pivotais et lui fauchais la tête d'un coup de pied bien placé, à la hauteur de la tempe. Surpris, il ne para pas et vola directement dans le mur.

-Retouche moi encore une fois, grondais-je, et j'explose tes dents une à une et je m'en fait un collier.

-Et bien! Ricana Hidan en se redressant, nullement impressionné. Tu cognes dur, pour une fille gaulée comme une gamine.

Je serrais les mâchoires et franchis les trois enjambées qui me séparaient de lui avant de lui envoyer un gigantesque claque, cette fois-ci, parfaitement assumée. Sa tête pivota vers la droite puis revint face à moi, sans que son sourire moqueur ne se soit effacé, ses yeux violets luisants d'un éclat malicieux.

-Dingue, mais c'est qu'elle mordrait! Il faudra qu'on reste en contact, je sens qu'on pourrais drôlement s'amuser!

Un sourire éclaira mes lèvres et je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.

-Reste en contact? Soufflais-je dans son oreille d'une voix glaciale. Mais j'adorerais ça...

Je le saisis en même temps par les narines et me redressais avant de me me rediriger vers les bassins des femmes, toujours déserts, en le tirant par les trous de nez. Il tenta de protester mais sa voix était si déformée que je ne compris rien du tout. Après avoir longé les bassins intérieur et être de nouveau sortis dehors, je me dirigeais à l'opposé du bassin des hommes, vers celui des femmes de l'hôtel concurrent. Il était plein, j'entendais leurs cris amusés d'ici.

-Malheureusement, tu as déjà tant d'admiratrices que je ne serais qu'une de trop, vraiment navrée. Dit-je en lui adressant un sourire froid alors qu'il me lançait un regard interrogateur.

La seconde suivante, il passait par dessus le mur en bois. Je me frottais énergiquement les mains et remontais d'un pas rapide vers l'intérieur alors que les hurlements outrés et les gifles des femmes commençaient déjà à se faire entendre. Ma résolution flancha dès que je fus à l'intérieur.

C'était une bien belle vengeance que j'avais faite là. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait impressionner les deux membres de l'Akatsuki. D'ailleurs, il était astucieux pour moi de remonter aussi sec dans ma chambre si je ne voulais pas qu'il revienne pour se venger de ma petite blague minable. Je pouvais toujours courir si il avait finit par s'énerver. C'était un criminel après tout!

Maintenant, entrer dans l'Akatsuki allait être encore plus difficile, vu que l'un de ces membres savais que je cognais comme une fillette et que j'étais incapable de me défendre sans faire appel à un groupe de femmes civiles.

J'étais acculée, au pied du mur, coincée. Tellement exaspérée que je ne vis même pas Kurotsuchi et Akatsuchi qui me regardèrent passer en silence, à l'entrée d'une chambre non loin de la mienne.

* * *

**Je suis très sérieuse, j'y pense sincèrement au chapitre sur la bouffe. Je sais que c'est une histoire plutôt sérieuse avec un scénario qui suit le manga et des personnages que j'essaie de faire le moins OOC possible, mais un épisode de Naruto qui part un peu en n'importe quoi, ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, non? D'ailleurs, c'est plus ou moins ce qu'est ce chapitre. Pas très sérieux. ^^**

**Au fait, je n'est pas eu de reviews depuis deux chapitres. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une petite fic mais j'aimerais bien quelques conseils pour m'améliorer! :D Et si vous n'aimez pas, n'hésitez pas à le dire aussi! **

**Bon voilà, c'est tout. :) RDV vendredi prochain, comme d'habitude! Je serais là (toujours pour toi*PAN*) Sauf si il y à un tremblement de terre, que j'ai plus internet et que les chats s'emparent de la Terre. Il se peut aussi que j'oublie. Si c'est le cas, vous avez le droit de me tuer. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un jour prochain, le monde m'appartiendra. **

**Et ma première bonne action sera d'instaurer six mois de vacances, deux fois par an!**

**Non, je plaisante, j'aime bien les cours! Mais comment faire... Pour comprendre les principes de l'inflation et des rendements factoriels?! **

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

Je troquais ma serviette trempée contre un kimono bariolé selon ma propre fantaisie, et marchais d'un pas tranquille dans la chambre pour remettre tout en place, avant de sortir sur le balcon et de là, m'adosser à la balustrade. Il faisait bon et la nuit achevait de s'installer. Seule une ligne d'un bleu plus clair vers l'ouest indiquait qu'à peine une heure plus tôt, il faisait encore grand jour. Il régnait une agréable chaleur estivale et je passais distraitement une main dans mes cheveux humides, les agitant distraitement pour les sécher.

Iwa entrait tout juste à l'époque printanière, lorsque j'étais partie. Il y faisait chaud car nous nous trouvions en altitude, mais à peine descendus des hauteurs, l'hiver reprenait ses droits. Jamais je ne me serais permise de sortir aussi peu habillée, même là-bas, à cette époque de l'année. Mais plus nous descendions dans le sud, plus nous semblions avancer dans la saison et la chaleur augmentait. C'était très agréable quoique un peu perturbant, pour moi qui n'avais jamais voyagé, et c'était bien partit pour durer. J'ignorais jusqu'où avaient l'intention de se rendre les deux nukenins mais il était hors de question que je les perdes de vue. Je finirai par prouver à tous les crétins d'Iwa qu'ils avaient eu tord, tord de me considérer comme une moins que rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je sondais les environs de nouveau pour vérifier leur présence avant d'étendre sur la totalité de la ville à la recherche d'anbus, sans parvenir à ressentir quoi que ce soit. J'étais nulle en détection de chakra à la base, et en plus, les forces titanesques émanant des shinobis logés à l'étage au dessus du mien m'empêchaient toujours de repérer quoi que ce soit.

Pensive, je me penchais haut dessus de la rue, tentant de repérer à l'œil nu les potentiels shinobis, mais je n'en vis aucuns. Partout, ce n'était que touristes vaquant à leurs occupations, indifférents au danger qu'ils courraient. Ce soir, la plupart d'entre eux mourraient. Cette pensée ne me fit presque rien. Étouffant un bâillement peu élégant, je m'étirais et humais l'air. Une délicieuse odeur de brochettes grillées montait de la rue. Mon ventre gargouilla mais j'étouffais le bruit d'un geste en serrant les dents.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je dînais de viande crue, mais je n'avais de temps à perdre ce soir. Pivotant sur moi même, j'entrais de nouveau à l'intérieur, alors que mon magnifique kimono se résorbait pour laisser place à une tenue de ninja somme toute classique.

Les portes donnant sur le balcon claquèrent violemment l'une contre l'autre, se fissurant au passage. Je fis craquer mes doigts avec satisfaction et me regardais dans le miroir sale en face du lit, qui me renvoyait l'image d'une ninja propre et reposée, mais surtout, prête à en découdre. J'avais revêtue mon identité de Kunai, avec des cheveux noirs courts et des yeux noirs.

Je n'avais plus de vêtements en réserve et une légère modification m'avait permis de créer la parfaite tenue de ninja, ample autour de la poitrine et du ventre, moulante autour de mes jambes, avec des bottes ouvertes et orteils et aux talons, pour une prise plus souple autour du pied. Classique.

Une ribambelle d'armes factices, en réalité de simples bâtons que j'avais arrachés à un arbre non loin de ma fenêtre, était attachées à ma ceinture et dans mon dos, mais ma pochette ninja était pleine à ras bord d'armes réelles, que je me ferai un plaisir d'utiliser si jamais le besoin devait s'en faire sentir.

J'exhibais également fièrement suspendu à ma ceinture, le bandeau frontal d'Iwa que j'avais barré d'un trait net, histoire d'ajouter quelques problèmes aux dignitaires chargés de régler les conflits inter-villages au sein du pays.

Je jetais un dernier regard à la pièce au cas où pour vérifier que je n'avais omis aucun détails avant de sortir sur le balcon. La fraîcheur m'enveloppa et c'est le sourire aux lèvres lorsque j'escaladais le mur de l'hôtel, pliant et dépliant les genoux en rythme, pour atteindre les fenêtres les plus hautes, avant d'agripper de la main le rebord du toit.

Perchée sur les tuiles, le vent me soufflant les effluves des bars et des salons de thé qui entouraient l'hôtel, je me mis en quête de la tour que j'avais repéré un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et qui me permettrais d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la totalité de la ville, et de pouvoir y mener mes attaques à distances les plus dévastatrices. Je ne tardais pas à la repérer, non loin de là. Elle dépassait tous les autres bâtiments et servait vraisemblablement à tirer des feu d'artifices chaque soir, pour plaire aux touristes, et faisait la fierté de la ville. Ravie, je bondis dans les airs et atterrit sur le toit voisin, avant de me mettre à courir, les bourrasques séchant mes cheveux toujours humides.

Sautant de toit en toit, je finis par poser le pied au sommet de la tour, dont le sommet de pierres calcaires était suffisamment plat et large pour que je ne risque pas de tomber en cas d'intervention et entouré de créneaux irréguliers et démolis pour la plupart. Les artificiers qui étaient occupés à placer des fusées avec un soin maladif, poussèrent des cris de frayeur en me voyant. Sans cligner des yeux, je leur tranchais la gorge avec un kunai.

Mentir était ma spécialité. Je pouvais même me faire croire que les tuer ne me faisait rien.

Autour de moi s'étendaient des bâtiments éclairés et décorés de milles couleurs et de banderoles vives vantant les mérites de telle ou telle maison d'hôtellerie. Chaque construction comportait un ou plusieurs bassins de sources chaudes et j'entendais d'ici les rires et les chants qui montaient de la rue.

Un sourire mauvais éclaira mon visage et je sentis malgré moi un plaisir malsain m'envahir, sachant que j'allais gâcher leur fête, à ces petits bourges. Je n'éprouvais pour eux que du mépris. Ils pataugeaient pendant des heures et mangeaient le reste du temps. Moi, j'avais due m'entrainer durement très jeune et cela ne m'avait même pas suffit pour devenir jounin. Ils étaient entre amis et je n'avais personne. Il se croyaient en sécurité, j'allais me faire une joie de leur prouver qu'ils se trompaient.

Le rôle de Kunai était, cette fois, définitivement entré dans ma peau.

J'entendis dans mon dos le cri de quelques gardes qui avaient remarqué que le feu d'artifice n'étaient pas partit à l'heure, noyé dans le bruit d'une course folle sur les tuiles. Je pivotais lentement vers eux et leur adressais un salut de la main. Ils se figèrent avec stupéfaction au moment ou je formais un sceau de katon. La boule de feu qui naquit dans ma main était moins grosse que celles qu'on m'avait montrées en entraînement et légèrement instable et je grommelais de frustration.

Sachant que mes transformations étaient mêlées de très près à mon flux de chakra, j'abattis les barrières qui m'empêchait d'ordinaire de me transformer en tout et n'importe quoi et la boule de flamme grandit brusquement et se chargea d'énergie frémissante tandis que ma main s'allongeait et s'amaigrissait puis grossissait et se couvrait de poils, de pustules et d'écailles.

Le reste de mon corps était également agité de transformation incontrôlée et incohérentes. Dans ce genre de moment, j'étais bien heureuse de ne pas voir mon visage qui devait devenir hideux. Mais cela augmentait ma force. Toute cette puissance qui bourdonnait dans le creux de ma paume me fit frémir d'excitation. Je projetais l'instable masse de feu avec un grand éclat de rire sur un énorme restaurant décoré de rouge et d'or, non loin de la place principale.

Mon projectile toucha sa cible et il explosa avec un bruit de tonnerre et un nuage de fumée épaisse et noire s'éleva dans le ciel, me faisant ressentir un sentiment de satisfaction nouveau.

La déflagration illumina la ville comme en plein jour et les rires et les cris de joie se muèrent en hurlements de terreur.

Tout autour de moi, les gens se mettaient à courir et me montraient du doigt.

Une vieille dame fut bousculée, relevée de justesse par son petit-fils. Trois amis s'enfuirent dans des direction différentes sans même se consulter. Un groupe de filles bien trop maquillées se retrouva coincé au centre de la place. Empotées comme jamais, elles poussèrent des cris hystériques et se jetèrent presque intentionnellement dans la fontaine la plus proche, maculant leur joues roses de trainées noirâtre, vestige de ce qui avait été leur maquillage.

Je formais un sceau de métamorphose et me transformaient en un énorme corbeau avant de décoller à la verticale, battant furieusement des ailes, perdant des plumes noires dans mon sillage. Les gardes poussèrent des cris de frustration et me jetèrent une salve de shurikens que mon vol désordonné rendit inefficace. Je les évitais en virant sur le coté avant de monter en flèche au dessus de la ville.

Le spectacle était magnifique. Le gigantesque incendie éclairait la vallée comme un deuxième soleil et l'océan d'enseignes multicolores y ajoutais une touche de douceur qui noyait les sens. Époustouflée, je planais quelques minutes, le temps de laisser mon affolement retomber et mon rythme cardiaque ralentir, puis me transformais de nouveau en humaine, en plein ciel. En retombant vers le sol, je formais un nouveau de sceau de katon et fit naître dans mes paumes une nuée de boules de feu plus petites qui partirent s'écraser sur les bâtiments de la rue principale les unes après les autres, désormais uniquement emplies de touristes trop souls pour s'enfuir.

Juste avant de toucher le sol, je repris la forme d'un corbeau et allait me poser sur le toit d'un dont jaillissaient encore des gens terrorisés, avant de redevenir Kunai, accroupit à l'extrémité du toit, penchée au dessus du sol.

De là, je formais une série de sceaux et plaçait deux doigts devant ma bouche. Il en jaillit une longue flamme un peu frémissante qui brûla la tour sur laquelle je me trouvait un peu plus tôt. Il y eu un bruit de pétarade et les fusées qui s'y trouvaient décollèrent toutes en même temps. Certaine partirent en spirales, sifflant à qui mieux mieux, d'autres montèrent droit vers le ciel en éclatant brutalement. D'autres encore, déviées dans leur course, piquèrent vers le sol et firent exploser les maisons qui se trouvaient là, dans un nuage d'étincelles rouges, vertes et bleues.

Émerveillée par le spectacle, je restais quelques instants le nez en l'air à regarder éclater le feu d'artifice et écouter le bruit sourds des explosions en essayant de visualiser l'onde de choc se répandre autour de la zone d'impact et foncer vers moi à toute vitesse. Sous mes pieds pendant dans le vide, la rue enfumée achevait d'être évacuée. Des femmes en kimono à demi défaits, des hommes tenant serrés contre leur cœur des sacs emplis à la vas-vite de quelques affaires et de leurs économies...

Une vrai hécatombe. Le sourire aux lèvres, je m'apprêtais à ajouter la touche finale à cette destruction et joignis les mains, quand une voix non loin de moi cria mon nom. Je cru d'abord avoir rêvé mais cela se répéta une seconde fois et je finis par tourner la tête.

Non loin de moi, sur un toit voisin, se trouvait Akatsuchi et Kurotsuchi qui me regardaient avec insistance. Stupéfaite, je leur rendit leur regard sans dire un mot, les mains encore en position du sceau qui m'aurait donné une forme qu'on m'avait formellement interdite d'utiliser. Une forme extrêmement dangereuse et doublement plus efficace.

Sur le coup, je sentie la culpabilité m'envahir et baissais la tête quelques instants avant de relever les yeux, le regard plein de défi.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Hurlais-je par dessus une nouvelle série d'explosions qui réduit en cendre une allée de restaurants, non loin de là.

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'en faire autant! Me cria Akatsuchi en déviant un débris de mur projeté par une fusée. Nous voulions que tu rejoignes l'Akatsuki pour épargner des vies, pas pour en prendre!

-Et puis ce village est sur le territoire d'Iwa! S'écria Kurotsuchi qui bouillonnait de rage. Elle est très prisée des touristes et importante économiquement pour le pays des roches!

Je la foudroyais du regard. Elle faisait toujours passer son village avant tout le reste. C'était pour ça que nous nous étions disputées. Je m'en souvenais maintenant. Pour moi, ce qui passait avant le reste, c'était le clan.

-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde! Hurlais-je en leurs tournant le dos. C'est à moi qu'on a confié cette mission et je n'est pas besoin de votre aide pour la remplir! Je m'y tiendrai et prouverai au vieux con la puissance de mon clan! Si vous voulez m'arrêter, je vous affronterai!

-Nous n'avons pas... Commença Akatsuchi.

Mais Kurotsuchi lui mis une main sur l'épaule et fit non de la tête, l'incitant à abandonner la discussion. Après un instant d'hésitation, tout deux bondirent du toit et disparurent dans la rue, à la recherche de blessés. Quand à moi, je cherchais du regard Hidan et Kakuzu. Apres tout, c'était pour les impressionner que j'avais fait tout ça, pour me construire une réputation.

Le premier se trouvait confortablement installé sur le toit d'un temple quelconque, à profiter du spectacle, les mains derrière la tête et les jambes croisées. Son étrange arme reposait à coté de lui. Le second était debout sur le toit d'un bâtiment non loin de lui et me regardait sans mot dire. Il tenait un corps par le col, trop loin pour que je l'identifie.

-Il me regardait... Grondais-je entre mes dents avant de lui adresser un petit salut moqueur, l'air de rien. Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi... Vous avez bien failli tout faire foirer.

* * *

**Certaines choses me dépasse... :/ Les pubs Sarenzo par exemple... Enfin, je suis à l'heure, personne n'est mort et j'ai tous mes doigts. :p Bonne semaine!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello les gens! Quelle genre de musique écoutez-vous? Les musiques populaires du moment? Certaines sont belles! Et d'autres... Moi je m'amuse à écouter les musiques des autres pays. Peut-être que bientôt, je vous donnerai des musiques à écouter après chaque chapitre! Certaines sont si sublimes qu'elles doivent absolument être partagées! **

**En attendant voici celui-ci! A écouter dans le silence bien sur! Comment profiter d'une lecture ET d'une musique en même temps. Moi j'y arrive pas. :O**

**PS: Et évidemment je m'excuse encore pour les fautes.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**

Je parvint à soutenir le regard vert injecté de sang du criminel jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne dédaigneusement et disparaisse derrière le bâtiment sur lequel il se tenait juché, sans lâcher le corps sans vie qu'il traînait derrière lui. Son compagnon bondit sur ses pieds avec un cri furieux et se précipita à sa suite. Presque immédiatement, le toit désormais désert fut soufflé par une explosion dévastatrice.

Je les croisais de nouveau plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, au détour d'un toit, en haut d'un arbre, dans les ruines d'un restaurant de luxe... Il ne cherchait pas à m'attaquer et vaquaient à leurs occupations sans m'adresser un regard. D'une certaine manière, c'était flatteur. Un peu comme si ils me considéraient comme une des leurs, ni amie, ni ennemie. Le fait qu'ils me tolèrent sur leur "territoire", c'était une petite victoire, mais c'était déjà ça. Il s'agissait, tantôt du grand type avec sa faux, tantôt de celui qui portait une cagoule. Je pouvais ainsi vérifier qu'ils se trouvaient toujours bien là et récolter des informations. Me laissant tomber dans une ruelle, je me saisis d'un kunai dans ma pochette, et l'utilisais pour trancher une petite mèche de mes cheveux. Ils avaient eu le temps de pousser légèrement depuis que j'avais quitté le village, mais pas suffisamment pour ma technique, et je dû les faire pousser avant de les couper des touffes irrégulières, me donnant un style ébouriffé qui me rendait surtout ridicule.

Nouant autour de mon poignet les mèches redevenues blondes, je joignis les mains et formais les mudrās du tigre, du cochon, du cheval et du rat. Mon chakra passa par mes bras, mes poignet et vint illuminer mes cheveux qui se tordirent en tous sens pour finalement prendre la forme d'un petit faucon. Me saisissant d'un bout de papier glissé dans ma botte, j'écrivis en langage codé et le plus rapidement possible, la description physique des nukenins. Ils étaient surement connus, mais personne ne se doutait de leur appartenance à une organisation aussi influente. L'estime que ce vieux débris d'Onoki avait pour moi allait surement remonter après ça.

Je continuais de détruire une partie de la ville, tournant au hasard dans les rues désertes. Un grand nombre de chaussures, sacs ou chapeaux avaient été abandonnés dans la poussière et je m'amusais à les piétiner. Un stand de takoyaki avait été abandonné par son propriétaire mais les boulettes de poulpe étaient si brûlées que je préférais ne pas y toucher. En plus, c'était louche. Où avait-il trouvé du poulpe frais à Iwa? Secouant la tête avec dédain, je poursuivis mon exploration alors que les feux qui ravageaient les quartiers riches gagnaient du terrain.

Déjà sur place, des ninjas peu qualifiés s'occupaient de réunir les rescapés restés coincés dans l'enceinte, menés par Kurotsuchi et Akatsuchi. J'en croisais un, au plus fort des incendies, mais il se contenta de m'observer pendant quelques secondes, dégoulinant de sueur, et fini par s'enfuir dans une rue adjacente. Il m'avait regardée avec mépris, lui aussi, avant. Mais avec ce corps, il ne me reconnaissait pas.

Je finis par perdre de vue mes cibles un peu avant l'aube. Je sentis leur chakra s'éloigner à grande vitesse, toujours dans la direction q'uils suivaient depuis plsuieurs jours et je les suivis, bien plus vite que lorsque j'étais sous ma forme de renard ou ils n'avaient fait que marcher. Cette fois, ils étaient vraiment partis loin. Je ne devais pas perdre une seconde.

Je mis plusieurs heures à les rattraper, mais je finis tout de même par les rejoindre en fin de matinée. Malheureusement pour moi, je les avais largement sous-estimés. Si celui que j'avais croisé aux bains publiques avait l'air d'être un parfait idiot, le second, Kakuzu était un ninja sensoriel bien meilleur que moi, qui traquait les chakras les plus puissants avec difficulté. Je ne m'étais donc pas rendue compte que j'étais si près d'eux et, en bondissant par dessus un énième tronc d'arbre, je vis soudain surgir dans mon champ de vision un éclair rouge vif.

Mon temps de réaction fut trop long et je jetais ma tête en arrière pour l'éviter au tout dernier instant, voyant le métal frôler mon œil et mon visage de si près que je pus en sentir l'odeur métallique. Heureusement, la lame tranchante ne me sectionna que quelques mèches de cheveux de plus qui s'envolèrent en redevenant blondes. Je tendis une main et m'agrippais fermement à une branche pour ne pas tomber tout droit vers le sol où une chute trop longue laisserait tout le temps à mes adversaires de me viser et tombaient en position accroupie sur un rameau branlant avant de lever les yeux.

Quelques mètres au dessus de moi, debout bien droit sur le tronc de l'arbre et parallèle au sol, se tenait Hidan qui me souriait, sa faux à trois lames dans la main. Après avoir décidé de la conduite à adopter, je lui adressais un regard moqueur.

-Ho mince... Vous aviez vu que je vous suivais?

-Évidemment. Répliqua la voix étouffée de celui qui s'appelait Kakuzu. Tu as été drôlement longue à faire la route du village jusqu'ici. Cela fait presque une heure que nous t'attendons.

Malgré moi, je lâchais un soupir de soulagement. Apparemment, il ne savait pas que je les suivais depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. Cela signifiait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mes pouvoirs et cela augmentait mes chances de survie.

Je regardais autour de moi pour déterminer la position de Kakuzu quand brusquement je sentit un déplacement d'air dans mon dos, tout près. Trop. Mon premier réflexe fut de tourner la tête et je tombais nez à nez avec le ninja et je vis du coin de l'œil l'éclat d'un kunai effilé. Je m'écartais aussitôt, laissant derrière moi un morceau de tissu de ma veste découpé net par son arme, et me laissais tomber dans le vide.

Le sol se rapprochait à toute vitesse et je voulus tendre les jambes vers l'avant pour me réceptionner mais ma chute cessa brusquement. On tira brutalement sur mon pied et je poussais un cri de douleur. Mon nez frôla l'herbe humide et je fis un arc de cercle la tête en bas, suspendue par une jambe.

-Vraiment minable. Commenta Hidan en se laissant tomber à côté de moi. Ils ne vous apprennent rien, à Iwa? Ne jamais perdre de vue son adversaire, par exemple?

-Tu peux parler. Intervint son partenaire. Tu n'es même pas capable de voir un adversaire quand il est sous ton nez.

-La ferme! Se hérissa aussitôt Hidan. Tu es de quel côté au juste?

Je clignais des yeux, un peu sonnée, et me tortillais pour voir ce qui m'avait attrapée le pied sans prêter attention à leur dispute, avant de grimacer de dégoût.

Ce qui me tenait par la cheville était une main humaine aux ongles noirs reliée au sol par un genre de câble grisâtre et mou, plus épais que les fils de chakra qu'utilisaient les marionnettistes de Suna. Mais il s'agissait tout de même de quelque chose de vivant qui ondulait comme un serpent et me maintenait au dessus du sol, la tête en bas.

Cela m'enserrait le mollet et je m'agitais avec frénésie pour me libérer, tentant d'atteindre Hidan à l'aide de mes mains et de mon pied libre.

-C'est toi qui a fais ça? Espèce d'abruti! Crétin! Dit-je en tendant le bras pour lui griffer le nez.

Il éclata de rire et se pencha en arrière, évitant un coup de pied sans problème, une lueur amusée brillant dans ses yeux violets qui reflétaient mon visage à l'envers.

-Hé! Ne t'énerve pas ma jolie. C'est Kakuzu qu'il faut remercier. Pour une fois, je dois avouer que cette technique a de la gueule.

Il approcha son visage du mien et me souffla son haleine chaude et âcre au visage. Du sang.

-Elle permet de capturer une proie sans la tuer! N'est-ce pas formidable?

-Qu'est-ce que ça a de formidable? Répondit-je en haussant un sourcil. C'est une perte de temps, non?

-Assurément, je vois que t'as l'esprit pratique! Mais c'est justement ça qui est bien! Cela me laisse le plaisir de finir le boulot!

Je lâchais un "Ah, d'accord..." fasciné, puis lui crachait à la figure. Il recula précipitamment avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Dépêche toi de la tuer, Hidan, gronda la voix de Kakuzu derrière moi. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

Je me tordis le cou pour le voir mais il me fit lui même pivoter face à lui. Apparemment, et vu la masse de fils gris qui sortaient de son bras et étaient reliée à la main qui m'enserrait le mollet, c'était lui qui contrôlait les mouvements du câble, aussi sûrement que si elle était encore rattachée à son corps.

-Pas mal cette technique, le complimentais-je, les bras pendants de chaque côté de ma tête. Elle n'est pas autorisée, non?

Je ne pouvais pas voir le bas de son visage, enroulé dans sa cagoule, mais j'aurais juré qu'il venait de sourire.

-Tu devines bien. Mais je n'est pas le temps de te l'expliquer.

Il sortit de sa poche une feuille de papier froissée et la fit pivoter vers moi. Je blêmis en voyant l'affiche qu'on avait placardée dans l'hôtel de la ville où nous avions fait escale.

-C'est bien toi sur cette affiche? Ta prime s'élève à 10 millions de rios. Ce n'est pas trop mal pour une criminelle entrée aussi récemment dans le métier.

Je me mordillais la lèvre avec inquiétude, le visage tordu par un sourire gêné. Maudit Onoki! Ce vieux de merde! Cet espèce de... de.. Je n'avais même pas de mot pour le décrire! Avec son idée lumineuse, son idée de génie, il venait tout simplement de me jeter dans les bras de l'Akatsuki. Ils ne pouvaient pas se douter que des mercenaires seraient surement intéressé par autre chose que mon "talent"?

En vérité... Il l'avait surement pensé ou appris, mais il avait choisi de faire "plus vrai".

Mais pas du tout comme il l'avait escompté. J'ignorais que cette organisation s'intéressait à l'argent, mais maintenant que je savais que c'était le cas, je me rendais compte que j'avais été été stupide de ne pas y penser et de prendre un tel risque en mettant une prime sur ma tête. Certes, cela augmentait grandement mon prestige, mais cela venait de causer ma perte. Notre réseau d'information était vraiment inutile, il venait de tout faire rater... Mon dieux, que je détestais Iwa! Et que je détestais l'Akatsuki!

-Navrée si cela ne te suffit pas. Dit-je, hésitant entre le supplier de me poser par terre ou jouer les dures encore quelques instants. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai réussis à obtenir pour l'instant. Néanmoins, je reste motivée.

-Je m'en contenterais. Se contenta t-il de répliquer avant de me faire pivoter une nouvelle fois vers son partenaire. Ce dernier m'adressa un sourire carnassier et s'approcha de moi avec lenteur, savourant l'instant.

Malgré moi, j'écarquillais les yeux avec effroi, avant de les fermer, mon cœur cognant si fort que je n'entendais plus rien d'autres que le sang battant contre mes tympans, alors qu'il s'agglutinait dans mon crâne.

J'attendais qu'il me transperce quand une voix inconnue résonna un peu au dessus de moi.

-Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère?

J'ouvris les yeux et nous nous tournâmes tous d'un même mouvement vers un arbre qui nous surplombais, où une forme humaine venait de jaillir sans faire le moindre mouvement.

-Zetsu! Grommela Hidan. Tu nous force à venir à votre rencontre alors qu'on a mieux à faire et tu t'arranges pour débarquer au moment où je m'amuse enfin? C'est tout toi, ça.

-Désolé... Répliqua le dénommé Zetsu en tordant la lèvre. Nous avons été ralentit.

Stupéfaite, je détaillais le nouveau venu, tout en me réjouissant d'être encore en vie, mourant de peur et cherchant une solution pour m'enfuir. Cela faisait bien des émotions contradictoires, et j'avais un mal fou à me concentrer.

Lui non plus, nous n'en avions jamais entendu parler. Il s'agissait d'un homme qui émergeait de l'arbre comme si il avait été une sorte de champignon poussant dessus. Une moitié de son corps était d'un noir si épais qu'il était impossible de détailler ses trais, la seconde était blanchâtre et révélait le visage d'un homme plutôt jeune, aux yeux ambre. Sur ses épaules semblait avoir poussé une feuille gigantesque, ou les plantes carnivores que j'avais un jour vu dans un vieux bouquin, à Iwa. Mais cela faisait des milliers d'années qu'il n'y en avait plus dans la région.

-Vous en avez mis du temps. Gronda Kakuzu, derrière moi avant de s'approcher de l'homme-plante. Nous forcer à faire ce détour, alors que nous avions tant à faire.

-Deidara est blessé. Répliqua Zetsu d'une voix changée et bien plus grave. Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, il ne pouvais pas faire tout le chemin depuis Suna.

Un instant, je tiquais à ce nom. Deidara? Enfin une tête connue! Cela faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu! Même si il était un nukenin, j'étais ravie de le revoir.

Puis je réalisais que j'allais mourir et que je n'en aurais sûrement pas l'occasion. Sauf si je trouvais une solution. Toujours suspendue par un pied, je tournais discrètement les yeux vers Hidan qui s'était désintéressé de moi et s'était tourné vers Zetsu.

-Deidara-chan est amoché à ce point là? Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui!

Il se mit à rire puis me lança un regard désapprobateur, voyant que j'avais recommencé à m'agiter.

-Mais ce n'est pas Deidara qui a été le plus long. Soupira Zetsu d'une voix plus douce. Nous avons été ralentit par...

-Hé! Regardez Senpai, tout le monde est là! Les trois ninjas tournèrent la tête vers la voix, me fournissant la diversion dont j'avais besoin. Tentant le tout pour le tout et priant pour la réussite de ma ruse, je formais un sceau avec mes mains tremblantes, en priant le ciel que mon idée soit bonne.

-Tobi? Soupira Hidan en secouant la tête, affligé. Tu es là, toi aussi?

-Si Sasori est mort, lui rappela Kakuzu, cela veux dire que nous devons le remplacer.

-Vous êtes tous venus pour me voir? Les coupa le ninja, qui portais un masque orange en bois, décoré d'une spirale avec un trou unique en son centre. C'est drôlement gentil!

-Non. Le coupa Zetsu de sa voix rauque. Ils sont là pour Deidara.

-Oui, Enfin...C'est Kakuzu qui est là pour Deidara. Assura Hidan en souriant d'un air entendu. Moi je suis là pour...

Il pivota vers moi et se figea, décontenancé. Devant son silence, les trois autres ninjas se tournèrent à leurs tour dans ma direction et se turent, surpris.

-Pourquoi as-tu capturé un renard, Kakuzu? Demanda Tobi en se grattant la tête. Tu n'a pas réussi à faire mieux?

-Idiot. Grommela L'homme plante, toujours de sa voix rauque. C'était une ninja, tout à l'heure.

Sans leurs répondre, Kakuzu s'approcha de moi et me dévisagea, les yeux plissés. Je fit de mon mieux pour ne pas hurler en croisant son regard vert. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Désirant faire plus réel, je me mis à m'agiter en poussant des glapissements aiguës. Un renard capturé et maintenu la tête en bas devait être un minimum effrayé. Non?...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire? Marmonna Hidan en fronçant le nez. Se substituer alors que l'on est entravé, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. C'est peut-être une technique de permutation améliorée?

Kakuzu ne répondit pas mais j'aurais juré qu'il étais furieux. Sans un mot, il desserra la prise de la main reliée à son câble, et je tombais brutalement au sol.

À demi assommée par le choc et la longue suspension à l'envers, la circulation du sang coupée dans la patte, je fis quelques pas incertains, titubant légèrement, avant de bondir dans les buissons sans demander mon reste.

-Qui étais-ce? Demanda la voix lasse de Deidara qui venait d'apparaître, de l'autre côté de la clairière. Les nukenins se tournèrent vers lui.

-Une fille... Intéressante. Ricana Hidan.

* * *

**Bon. C'est tout pour cette semaine. Rassurez-vous, Yume ne s'est pas enfuie bien loin. :) **

**Je tenais à dire merci à Yupina-sama pour la review, elle ma transportée de joie! (en mode bourge). Je sais, mes chapitres sont court, je le déplore :'(. Mais c'est provisoire, ils ne me plaisent pas beaucoup, de toute façon. Les suivants devraient être plus long, si j'arrive à les finir ^^, et je suis entrain de modifier les premiers. **

**Voilà, salut tout le monde et j'espère que ça vous à plus! (sinon, désolée :p)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est moi que v'là!**

**On est vendredi, et vendredi tout est?... Bon, comme je suis toute seule dans ma chambre, personne ne répond alors je l'écrit (permis, ouaiiiiis(les références, mon dieu ^^)).**

**Ouaah il est tard! Bon, bonne lecture! **

* * *

Je filais à l'abri des buissons non loin des nukenins, me transformais en petit singe roux et escaladais le premier chêne qui se trouva sur ma route, ignorant tant bien que mal la douleur qui envahissait ma patte. J'avais déjà la migraine, résultat de ma suspension la tête en bas et mes idées étaient plutôt confuses. Même une métamorphose aussi simple que celle-ci devenait compliquée lorsque je manquais d'énergie, et je failli plusieurs fois perdre l'équilibre, les membres tremblants et la respiration haletante, plus de dix mètres au dessus du sol qui s'évertuait à tourner sans arrêt.

Recouvrant peu à peu mes esprits et mon visage humain, je tendis l'oreille. J'entendais bon nombre de voix venant de l'endroit où se tenait Hidan, Kakuzu, le dénommé "Tobi" et celui qui se nommait vraisemblablement Zetsu et parlait tantôt d'une voix douce et amicale, tantôt d'une voix agressive, basse et grave.

Je pris plusieurs minutes pour retrouver mon souffle et revenir sur mes pas, mais avec plus de méfiance et en prenant garde à ne pas quitter les zones d'ombres dans le feuillage des arbres. Les shinobis ne m'avaient repérée que lorsque j'avais été contrainte de les poursuivre sous forme humaine, et sans me méfier. Si je faisais plus attention, je pourrais les observer tranquillement. Ils étaient nombreux. Je savais qu'un nombre aussi important de membres de l'Akatsuki au même endroit était extrêmement rare, voir quasiment inenvisageable. Personne ne savait comme ils communiquaient entre eux, comment les ordres étaient transmis. C'était pour moi une occasion en or de découvrir des secrets dont personne n'avait eu idée jusque là, même si cela comportait le risque de s'approcher de quatre membre en même temps.

À mi-chemin de la clairière où se trouvait les ninjas, je fus brusquement stoppée par la sensation d'un souffle brûlant de mort et de ténèbres. Du chakra, à n'en pas douter. Il fut masqué presque aussitôt, mais il avait eu le temps de me donner la chair de poule. Je poussais un juron impressionné et repris le corps d'un petit singe, pour ne pas être remarquée et avoir le temps de m'enfuir en cas de besoin urgent. Ce n'était pas très crédible dans une région avec un climat aussi frais mais je devais prôner la simplicité. Ce n'était pas une technique trop compliquée. Les formes les plus simples à effectuer étaient celles qui m'imposaient le moins de changements physiques.

Quand j'avais été enfant, on m'avais tout d'abord appris à changer seulement de visage. Puis quand j'avais été un peu meilleure, on m'avait enseigné à changer de corps, pour devenir tantôt un petit garçon, tantôt une vieille dame, parfois un homme ou une femme. Mais les transformations humaines, bien qu'assez éprouvante les toutes première fois, étaient les plus simples et les choses s'étaient gâtées quand il avait fallut que j'apprenne à me transformer en animal. Cela demandait bien plus de chakra, que je devais modeler comme une pâte, le libérer pour grandir, le compresser, l'écraser pour rapetisser.

Aujourd'hui encore, il m'arrivait de me changer en hybride, tantôt monstre hideux incohérent, tantôt adorable peluche inutile. Un singe restait d'une taille raisonnable et ne m'imposait pas de multiplier les parties de mon corps et de trop modifier mon équilibre.

Refermant mes quatre longs doigts sur une branche, je m'en saisit comme balancier pour me propulser sur l'arbre suivant, me trahissant seulement par un faible grincement. Je filais de branche ne branche en tachant de rester invisible depuis le sol et fini par jaillir à l'air libre, à l'extrême limite des arbres, surplombant de plus d'une vingtaine de mètres la clairière des ninjas. Je pouvais en distinguer cinq depuis ma place, mais ni les voir distinctement ni les entendre. Mes yeux s'adaptèrent à la distance, mes oreilles également.

Au sol, ils discutaient vivement. Je repérais Zetsu, toujours la tête hors de l'arbre. Sans doute une technique de téléportation inconnue via les flux d'énergie propre aux arbres? C'était une science qui m'était inconnue. Plus loin, Kakuzu et Hidan, côte à côte. Le ninja au masque orange ne cessait de trépigner et de désigner ses partenaire du doigt, à tour de rôle. Plus loin, la silhouette d'un cinquième ninja. D'où sortait-il celui là?

Je me laissais tomber sur quelque mètres, parvins à me cacher derrière le tronc de l'arbre alors que celui qui s'appelait Kakuzu levait les yeux vers moi. Cela n'était peut-être pas une excellente idée qu'il voit un singe roux dans les forêt d'Iwa. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il connaisse la faune de la région, il ne vallait mieux pas prendre de risque.

J'étouffais une exclamation de surprise en me rendant soudain compte que le shinobi qui était de nouveau apparu et lançait un regard agacé à son partenaire, "Tobi", n'était autre que le déserteur d'Iwa, Deidara. Mon esprit fit un bond en arrière de plusieurs années. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, lorsqu'il avait presque entièrement saccagé le village. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'interpella le plus.

Alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le tronc d'un arbre, je vis qu'il se tenait légèrement penché en avant, le visage perlé de sueur, et que ses manches déchirées étaient tachées de sang. De toute évidence, il était très sérieusement blessé.

-Deidara-chan! Se moqua Hidan en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. On dirais que tu t'es fais dérouiller.

-Tais-toi! Se hérissa aussitôt l'intéressé en se secouant brutalement pour lui fait retirer sa main de son épaule. Si tu me retouches, tu es mort!

-Ah? Tu crois ça? Comme si tes petites explosions pouvaient quoi que se soit contre moi. Répliqua le nukenin en haussant les sourcils plusieurs fois d'un air fier.

-Je te montre ça quand tu veux! Hm!

-Deidara-senpai! Vos petites explosions n'ont pas pu battre le gamin Jinchūriki! Vous ne pourrez pas battre Hidan-san! Senpai! S'écria Tobi en minaudant, visiblement amusé du regard glacial que lui lança Deidara en pivotant dans sa direction, hors de lui.

-Tobi, espèce de... Gronda t-il d'une voix vibrante de rage.

-Cessez de vous battre. Intervint Kakuzu d'une voix sombre, affligé qu'Hidan ne puisse s'empêcher de provoquer le ninja d'Iwa et que ce dernier tombe aussi facilement dans le panneau. Deidara, tu n'avais pas besoin que je te vienne en aide?

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers Kakuzu et tendis devant lui ce qui restait de ses bras, ne dépassant même pas du tissu ensanglanté de ses manches. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Comment Deidara, qui avait vraisemblablement échappé à des ninjas d'un niveau proprement phénoménal ou en très grand nombre, pour parvenir à l'amputer de ses membres, avait-il pu faire le chemin jusqu'ici?

-Je me suis fait battre par ces crétins de Konoha. Gronda t-il en secouant la tête. Hm... Ce Kakashi... Il avait un sharingan, comme Itashi.

Les autres membres le regardèrent et Zetsu le coupa de sa voix rauque.

-Kakashi, le « ninja copieur »? Faisait-il partit du clan Uchiwa?

Deidara fit non de la tête puis poursuivit;

-Il a utilisé une technique étrange, avec un sharingan différent de ceux d'Itashi, qui a ouvert une sorte de trou dans l'espace... Hm. J'ai voulu l'éviter mais j'y ai quand même laissé un bras. Enfin, mon coude.

Tout en parlant, il exhiba sa blessure, qui n'était plus qu'un moignon de chair sanglante. Pas de quoi me donner un haut-le-cœur. J'en avait tout de même vu d'autres. Mais je dû détourner les yeux.

Le jeune ninja poussa un soupir puis se tourna vers Zetsu.

-Tu les a?

-Oui, répondit docilement l'intéressé d'une voix plus douce.

Il émergea un peu plus hors de l'écorce et je vis, en me penchant la tête hors de mon trou, qu'il tenait dans ces mains les bras ensanglanté de son compagnon.

Cette vision me fit de nouveau frissonner d'écœurement, mais je me forçais à mieux regarder cette fois.

À priori, il n'y avait pas de détails en plus que je pourrais envoyer à Iwa, les capacités liées aux bouches de Deidara étant déjà connue là-bas, ainsi que l'énergie inculpée à son argile, vu qu'il avait démoli la moitié d'Iwa pour l'obtenir. En revanche, ce que je n'avais pas vue tout d'abord, c'était que l'une de ses mains portaient à l'index une bague ornée du kanji de l'azur. Et à mieux y regarder, je vis que chacun des quatre autres membres présents portaient une bague semblable marquée d'un signe différent.

Elles avaient certainement une signification même si je ne parvenait pas à voir laquelle. Pour moi, les kanjis ne semblaient pas avoir le moindre rapport entre eux.

-Au moins, tu n'as pas perdu ta bague. S'exclama Hidan avant de ricaner. Deidara-chan.

L'intéressé pivota vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

-Toi, tu m'appelles encore comme ça et je...

-Vous le faites exploser, Senpai?

Nullement intéressé par leur discussion, Kakuzu ramena sa main contre son corps et fit jaillir de sa peau, à l'endroit où elle avait été tranchée, une série de fils gris et grouillants qui s'élevèrent à l'air libre, comme un millier de minuscule serpents.

-Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir perdu la bague, Deidara. Marmonna t-il en allant chercher à l'aide de ses fils les bras tranchés de l'ancien ninja d'Iwa.

Même de là où j'étais, je pouvais entendre son ton menaçant.

-Je l'est toujours. Souffla Deidara avec lassitude. C'est le principal, non?

-Dis-toi que tu as bien failli la perdre. Gronda Zetsu d'une voix de nouveau grave. Et réfléchi aux conséquences que cela aurait eu.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de me menacer. Grommela l'intéressé, sur la défensive. Je ne me laisserais plus avoir.

Kakuzu hocha la tête tandis que Deidara se laissait tomber contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche avec un soupir, le dos appuyé contre l'écorce. Kakuzu s'approcha tranquillement et il tendis ce qui restais de ses bras devant lui. Hidan ricana mais les deux ninjas l'ignorèrent et Kakuzu approcha les deux parties de son membre l'une de l'autre. L'un des fils gris émergea brutalement du lot et se planta sèchement dans la peau, près du biceps.

Même si Deidara ne protesta pas, il grimaça de douleur et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Puis Kakuzu s'occupa de son bras droit, auquel il manquait une partie. Je vit alors à ma grande surprise celui qui s'appelait Zetsu jaillir du sol au milieu des autres ninjas.

Un peu effrayée par sa rapidité, je tournais par réflexe la tête en direction de l'endroit où il était un peu plus tôt mais il ne s'y trouvait effectivement plus. Il était vraiment rapide, et il se déplaçait d'une bien étrange manière! Il allait falloir que je me méfie de lui.

Il fallait que je me méfie de tout les membres de l'organisation.

-Tiens, Deidara. Dit Zetsu en faisant jaillir de ses paumes une sortes de patte blanchâtre, épaisse et molle. Cela devrait suffire à remplacer ton coude.

L'intéressé fit la moue puis hocha la tête.

-Ça ne vaut pas celui que j'avais avant... Mais t'en pis... Hm. Si cela peux me permettre de continuer à exprimer mon art, je m'en contenterais.

-Hé! Gémit le shinobi sur un ton de reproche. Je suis déjà bien sympa de t'en donner!

-Tu ne devrais pas! Le coupa la voix grave. Il ne le mérite pas il n'avait qu'à pas perdre contre le gamin.

Du haut de mon perchoir, je prêtais l'oreille. L'étrange homme-plante venait-il de se parler à lui même? De toute évidence, les deux parties avaient toutes deux leurs personnalités propres et pouvaient même se disputer si elles n'étaient pas d'accord. Et qu'était cette pâte? C'était plus de renseignements que je pouvais en rêver et en retenir. Si cette bêcheuse de Kurotsuchi pouvait voir ça...

L'Akatsuki semblait également laisser à désirer en matière d'ambiance. Mais cela me rappelait un peu mon Iwa natal.

-Ce n'est pas le gamin renard qui m'a arraché le bras. Fit remarquer Deidara, mais celui qui avait un sharingan.

Il ajouta pour lui même, mais je l'entendit grâce à mon oreille fine, "je déteste vraiment les sharingans... Hm".

Puis il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre et étouffa un grognement de douleur alors que Kakuzu lui plantait de nouveau ses fils dans la peau, à toute vitesse et avec une précision digne d'un ninja médecin.

-Deidara-chan serait-il douillet? Demanda Hidan, qui s'était confortablement assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre une racine qui émergeait du sol. La souffrance est pourtant tellement divertissante...

Cette fois, personne ne répondit à sa provocation. Les trois autres ninjas avait fait cercle autour du blessé et ce dernier ce redressa en grimaçant, serrant et desserant les les poings tant bien que mal.

-C'est terminé. Gronda Kakuzu de sa voix grave. Tu devrais retrouver complètement l'usage de ton bras d'ici quelques semaines. D'ici là, tu pourras utiliser tes pouvoirs mais ils seront affaiblis et cela ne feras que ralentir ta guérison.

Un sourire illumina mes lèvres. Si Deidara était affaiblit, c'était une double bonne nouvelle. Cela voulait dire qu'il était vulnérable aux attaques d'Iwa, si jamais mon village souhaitait le capturer, et c'était également une bonne nouvelle pour moi. Je pourrais le suivre en risquant moins de me faire tuer, parce que son partenaire n'avait pas l'air très malin non plus, même si il était sûrement puissant.

Oui, en y réfléchissant, une filature sur ce duo était bien plus envisageable, les deux autres étant trop dangereux et décidément effrayant, et l'homme-plante étant bien trop rapide.

-Je ferais attention. Grommela Deidara en se redressant. Mais si un Jinchūriki est capturé je serais quand même obligé de vous aider à le confiner?

-Évidemment Senpai... Intervint Tobi sur un ton faussement affligé. Vous savez très bien que le confinement est plus long si il manque quelqu'un, voyons!

Le ninja lui lança un regard mauvais puis tourna le dos aux autres.

-Hé! Le rappela Kakuzu. Tu n'offres rien pour me remercier?

-C'est vrai! S'écria Hidan en hochant énergiquement la tête d'un air entendu, heureux de son petit effet. Sans lui tu serais mort, tout desséché sur le sol de Suna.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé exactement. Répliqua Deidara avec humeur, hm. Et Kakuzu, je n'est rien sur moi mais je te revaudrais ça plus tard.

Sans ajouter un mot, il bondit brutalement et disparu dans les branches. Tobi poussa un cri en agitant les bras avant de bondir à son tour en lui criant de ralentir. Zetsu poussa un soupir affligé avant de se tourner vers les deux ninjas qui étaient resté sur place, mais je ne pus entendre ce qu'il leur dit.

Stupéfaite par la rapidité des deux nukenins que j'avais décidé de filer, je jaillis de ma cachette avec perte et fracas, dans un état proche de l'hystérie et me mis à bondir de branches en branches pour les suivre. J'abandonnais rapidement l'idée et malgré le retard que cela prenait, je me transformais en canard sauvage. C'était une forme peu voyante et rapide, mais je devrais me méfier quand même, parce que je restais grande par ma taille.

Ils étaient horriblement rapide, mais je l'est eu bientôt dans mon champs de vision. Deidara était affaibli, ils n'iraient certainement pas loin.

Cette perspective fit germer une idée dans mon esprit. Après tout, si je voulais tenter d'entrer en contact avec eux (pour de bon, cette fois, et sans évoquer une quelconque prime) il était très préférable que je le fasse maintenant, tant que l'un des nukenin était diminué, et l'autre totalement niais.

Oui, je ne devais pas attendre. J'allais devoir les provoquer et leur prouver ma valeur.

Le plus tôt possible.

* * *

**Comme on se retrouve! Vous avez fait bon voyage? **

**Le chapitre à été près au tout dernier moment, j'ai eu du bol! Il est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais moins que le suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plairait. :)**

**Merci pour ta rewiev Zazou-chan ! Elle ma vraiment fait trop trop plaisir, j'avais les joues toutes rouge! ^^ Oui je sais, je suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai mis et j'essaie de refaire au mieux, mais c'est aussi parce que ce que je veux faire se précise et que je veux orienter le scénario dès le départ, même si c'est déja explicite dans cette version-ci. J'en profiterais pour faire une meilleur description des pouvoir de Yume si ce n'est pas clair. C'est expliqué dans les prochains chapitre, ainsi que l'histoire de sa famille. Petit à petit. Idem pour la tenue, je la décrirais mieux. J'imaginais ça comme une sorte de pantalon très moulant (en langage "humain" c'est legging) avec un débardeur très ample et des botte de ninja noires. :) J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de la suite...  
**

**Et encore une fois, merci à ceux qui, totalement par hasard, on cliqué sur cette fanfiction. Si vous savez comme ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon petit truc est lu! :) À la semaine prochaine!**


	9. Chapter 9

**La plupart des auteurs écrivent des titres de musiques à écouter en lisant. Mais c'est impossible de se concentrer sur un texte en écoutant de la bonne musique en même temps! o_o Peut-être qu'un jour j'en mettrais à écouter après pour s'imaginer, pourquoi pas? :p Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 9:

Je fus contrainte de survoler la forêt pendant des heures pour retrouver les deux ninjas, qui s'étaient éloignés à une vitesse digne des shinobis coursiers en personne. Le soleil se couchait quand je finis par dénicher leur campement, plus à l'est, au sommet d'une falaise abrupte. Ils venaient très certainement de s'arrêter et Deidara reprenait son souffle, assis sur un tronc d'arbre renversé. Tobi, quand à lui, disposait des pierres en cercle pour constituer un foyer. Il finit par se redresser et contempla son œuvre, les poings sur les hanches. Je me posais sur une branche un peu à l'écart, soulagée de ne pas avoir perdue leur trace.

J'étais trop grosse pour passer inaperçu si ils levaient les yeux, mais je voulais connaitre les plans. Si je voulais en informer Onoki, je ne devais laisser passer aucun détails. Bondissant de quelques branches vers le bas, je me rapprochais légèrement en progressant vers la droite, pour me placer dans l'angle mort de leur vue. Je pouvais distinguer les cheveux de Deidara, de dos, et le masque orange de Tobi entre les branches les plus basses.

-Est-ce qu'on va retourner chercher le Jinchūriki de Konoha, Deidara-senpai? Demanda ce dernier en ce laissant tomber aux cotés de son coéquipier, avant de pousser du pied quelques branches dans le cercle de pierres.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de m'en occuper. Grommela Deidara sans même tourner les yeux vers lui. J'ai déjà capturé le mien.

Il resta un instant silencieux, contemplant ses bouches qui restaient entrouvertes et la langue pendante, comme anesthésiées, puis leva les yeux vers son partenaire.

-Toi en revanche, tu n'as pas le tien, hm. Maître Sasori n'a pas attrapé celui qui lui était attribué. Ça va être à toi de t'en occuper.

Tobi se recroquevilla sur lui même, soudain moins sûr de lui.

-Ah oui? Mais je ne suis pas encore entré officiellement dans l'organisation, non? Les démons à queues vont peut-être être redistribués!

Il éclata d'un rire nerveux et se mit à tapoter ses doigts les uns contre les autres, attendant une réponse rassurante de la part de Deidara. Ce dernier le regarda pendant quelques instants d'un air affligé puis secoua la tête.

-Je crois que je regrette déjà maître Sasori...

Tobi éclata d'un rire nerveux, attendit quelques instants, puis se leva prestement et affirma qu'il partait leur chercher à manger.

Deidara le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eu disparu puis, resté seul, se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation de ses mains. À ses pieds, Tobi avait abandonné le tas de branches mortes sans l'allumer. Le ninja hésita quelques instants puis se baissa et racla le fond d'une pochette qu'il portait à sa ceinture, avant d'en sortir une minuscule quantité d'argile blanche, un peu sèche, mais suffisante pour créer, je le savais, une explosion.

Deidara avait eu l'occasion de nous faire une petite démonstration de son "talent" quelques années plus tôt, à Iwa. Nous savions q'une technique secrète et très dangereuse avait été volée. Onoki s'était alors empressé de déclarer Deidara traître au village, traître à l'honneur de tout les shinobis des roches que nous étions. Je n'étais pas allée écouter son discours, je m'étais contentée de l'observer de loin depuis mon balcon de pierre. La plupart des ninjas d'Iwa avaient été surpris mais avaient continués à l'apprécier, l'admirer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne au village pour nous faire une démonstration et défier Onoki.

Personne n'avait vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé. C'était le silence, les grillons chantaient. Et puis d'un seul coup, un éclair de lumière, une des montagnes-maisons qui s'effondre, des cris de frayeur et, dans le ciel, un oiseau blanc.

Encore une fois, je ne suis pas sortie. Je m'étais adossée au balcon pour regarder.

Deidara fit rouler pensivement la boulette d'argile dans sa paume jusqu'à lui donner une forme presque ronde. Il hésita encore quelques secondes puis la bouche qui se trouvait dans sa main s'ouvrit un peu plus et avala la pâte, avant de commencer à la mâcher avec difficulté et sans fermer les lèvres.

De toute évidence, le nukenin était loin d'être au summum de sa force et quand il recracha l'argile et entreprit de le modeler, il dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois et ne parvint qu'à créer une minuscule araignée, un peu tremblante et déformée. Peu satisfait de sa prestation, Deidara grimaça avant de jeter la sculpture sur le tas de branches.

Deidara forma son signe de bakûton et fit une grimace, comme si une vive douleur l'avait soudainement prit. Il serra les dents et plissa les yeux concentré sur l'insecte avant de reformer le sceau avec obstination. Cette fois, la sculpture explosa. Mais ce n'était pas la déflagration énorme auquel je m'attendais, plutôt une petite détonation qui fut presque aussitôt étouffée et ne parvint même pas à enflammer les branches. Deidara claqua de la langue avec mépris devant sa propre création.

-Vraiment médiocre, hm... Maugréa t-il pour lui même. Maudit Jinchūriki...

De toute évidence, le réceptacle qui lui avait fait ça était certainement très fort, pour empêcher Deidara de sculpter de l'argile. En temps normal, il y passait tout son temps, et en donnait même aux enfants d'Iwa. Pourtant, à l'instant précis, il ne semblait pas avoir envie de recommencer à modeler, ou ne pas en être capable, et il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers ses mains en ruminant pensivement.

Et c'est le moment que choisit ma branche pour se rompre.

Il n'y avait rien eu pour me prévenir, pas de faible grincement, rien. Tout allait bien quand soudain, je me sentie aspirée vers le sol et basculais en poussant un cri, noyé par un épouvantable craquement.

La stupéfaction me fis perdre ma forme et je redevint humaine alors que je dégringolais dans les branches, alors que les brindilles griffaient mon visage et se prenaient dans mes cheveux et que le vent hurlait dans mes oreilles. Le sol et le ciel s'inversèrent, ma tête cogna violemment contre un tronc, me râpant la joue.

Deidara sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds, sur ses gardes.

J'atterris brutalement sur le dos et me cognais la mâchoire dans le genou, restant immobile alors qu'une pluie de feuilles et de copeaux de bois me tombaient dessus en pluie. C'était fichu pour l'effet de surprise, maintenant. Deidara ne croirait pas une seule seconde que ce qui venait de tomber de l'arbre était un animal. C'était bien trop gros. J'eus la présence d'esprit de reprendre le visage de Kunai avant de me lever. Émergent des buissons, encore un peu sonnée, je croisais son regard alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il semblait surpris et légèrement méfiant, en position d'attaque et les bras dissimulés dans ses manches déchirées.

Toujours parfaitement immobile et sur mes gardes, je lui adressais un sourire léger. Attention. La première impression étais bien souvent une des plus importantes.

-Yo.

Parfait, c'était nul. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

Je m'avançais légèrement et me plaçais bien face à lui, les bras le longs du corps, les muscles relâchés, les mains à la ceinture. Nous étions, seul, lui et moi, et il était affaibli. Son partenaire était parti, et en plus de cela, il ne semblait ni très intelligent ni très puissant. En comparaison, les deux autres membres de l'Akatsuki, celui qui avait les membres capables de se détacher de son corps et manipulés par des fils, et l'autre maniait à merveille une arme dangereuse, semblaient bien plus dangereux que le ninja au masque orange et à la voix nasillarde.

J'étais donc en apparence, en position de supériorité. En apparence seulement. En réalité, si combat il y avait, j'étais dans la merde. Deidara était puissant. Il était blessé et il n'avait plus beaucoup d'argile mais pourtant rien n'était joué. En taijutsu, Deidara n'avait rien à envier au ninjas les plus agiles du village, et il avait infiniment plus d'expériences. Je le savais pour l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux détruire tout le centre de mon village et en terroriser les habitants.

-Je peux savoir qui tu es? Demanda t-il, le regard chargé de menace, en reculant prudemment, pour mieux s'enfuir.

La falaise était juste derrière lui. Si jamais il le voulait, il pourrait sauter.

Mais moi, je savais mentir. Si je me montrais maligne, j'étais peut-être capable de lui faire croire que j'étais bien plus puissante que je ne l'étais en réalité, et éviter le combat, mais pas non plus forte au point qu'il ne choisissent de filer. Et si je n'y parvenais pas, et bien je devrais me battre ou le poursuivre. Blessé comme il l'était, cela ne devrait pas non plus causer de problème.

-Du calme. Dit-je en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je veux juste te parler.

Il recula encore et grimaça un sourire amère, mi-résigné, mi-défiant.

-Tu es qui, au juste, hm? Comment tu as fait pour arriver jusqu'ici sans que je remarque ta présence? Lança t-il d'un ton sec.

J'haussais les épaules, gardant un masque de confiance. Mes cheveux ondulés s'étaient légèrement déplacés sur mon front, et je les écartaient nerveusement.

-Ça, ça me regarde. Dit-moi juste où je peux trouver ton chef et je te laisserais tranquille.

-Pardon? Lâcha t-il en haussant un sourcil étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à Pain?

"Pain donc."

-Je veux lui proposer ma candidature. Répondit-je avec un sourire orgueilleux. Saccager les patelins, juste comme ça, c'est ennuyeux, à la longue. Et il parait que c'est l'Akatsuki qui répertorie les ninjas les plus puissants du monde. Bien meilleurs que les minables qui suivent aveuglément leur misérable petit chef, bien retranchés derrière leurs murs.

Deidara cligna des yeux, les sourcils froncés, comme si quelque chose lui échappait. Faisant un pas de coté il jeta un œil curieux au bandeau frontal qui pendait à ma ceinture, contre ma hanche. Un sourire moqueur illumina ses lèvres.

-Je vois. Ricana t-il. Une native d'Iwa, hm? On dirais qu'Onoki ne fait pas que des heureux.

-Faut croire que non. Alors? Tu vas m'aider ou pas?

Se redressant, il m'adressa un sourire de jubilation.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère? Il faut être puissant pour intégrer notre organisation. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, hm, mais nous n'allons certainement pas accepter impunément le premier venu. Il faut croire en nos convictions et être célèbre parmi l'élite des ninjas du pays.

Mon sourire s'effaça puis réapparu en l'espace d'une seconde. Visiblement, le nukenin n'allait pas être facile à convaincre.

-C'était ton cas? Le coupais-je, les lèvres pincées en un rictus sceptique. Sans vouloir te vexer... Je n'est _jamais _entendu parler de toi avant, alors pour ce qui est de la "célébrité"... En plus, tu as l'air plutôt amoché. Si vous êtes si puissant, comment t'es tu fais ça? Tu es le plus faible de la bande, sans doute?

Le nukenin rougit de colère et me fusilla du regard, avant d'agiter les doigts. Dans ses paumes, les lèvres de ses bouches restaient entrouvertes, et me faisaient étrangement penser au babine des chiens essoufflés, respirant la gueule ouverte et la langue pendante.

-La ferme! Je me suis fait ces blessures aux cours de missions très risquées! Sans doute bien plus dangereuse que ce dont tu as pu rêver! Sauf bien sur si tu as décidée de te mesurer à moi? Dans ce cas, je vais te faire une démonstration de l'Art véritable jusqu'à ce que tu hurles et me supplies de t'épargner! Vociféra t-il avec hargne.

-Je n'y crois pas. Dit-je en me mettant en garde, prête à éviter un coup traître, stressée au possible. Blessé ou non, je suis parfaitement capable de te botter les fesses. Je n'est même pas besoin de me mesurer à toi pour le prouver, alors attaque moi si ça t'amuses... On verra bien qui de moi ou de "l'Art" triomphera!

-Quand tu veux, hm! Gronda t-il en faisant de même, reculant d'un pas pour améliorer son appui.

Cette fois, il était vraiment en colère. Chacun de ses muscles était tendu, près a lancer une attaque ou se défendre si je me décidais moi même. La tension montait, la situation m'échappait totalement. Je ne parvenais qu'à énerver le shinobi, alors que je ne voulais au début qu'une audience auprès de son chef, ce "Pain". Et reculer maintenant ou ne pas répliquer à ses piques aurait été un aveu de faiblesse. Autrement dit, j'étais coincée. Ma seule chance désormais était de me battre, non pas pour le tuer mais pour l'immobiliser et le forcer à écouter ce que j'avais à dire, sauf qu'il allait cesser de me croire à l'instant même où il me toucherait.

Nous étions près à nous sauter à la gorge quand, l'espace d'un instant, j'entendis dans mon dos un bruissement de feuilles.

Celui d'après, l'épaule d'un second ninja frôlait la mienne alors que je m'écartais en catastrophe, allant rouler dans un fossé pour me soustraire à son attaque.

Je restais un instant immobile, sonnée, puis me redressais légèrement en crachant du sable avant de secouer la tète pour faire tomber les graviers de mes cheveux et massant mon crâne douloureux. Je m'extirpais de l'épais buisson dans lequel je m'étais enfoncée et revins sur mes pas, sans trop m'approcher.

Le second ninja, celui qui m'avait agressée, se trouvait à quatre patte les mains dans l'herbe.

-Ah, ben mince alors, constata t-il. Manquée!

Deidara, qui avait reculé de quelques pas avec une grimace de dégoût, fronça les sourcils.

-Tobi!

Se redressant en époussetant sa cape, l'intéresse pivota vers moi et leva un index en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

-Allons, allons, Tueuse-san. Il ne faut pas attaquer mon senpai alors qu'il est blessé et que je ne suis pas là, voyons. Ce n'est pas bien, il ne peut pas défendre.

-Pardon? Hurla Deidara, furieux. Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seul et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va m'aider!

Le ninja au masque orange se tourna vers son partenaire.

-Mais, Senpai, vous êtes blessé! S'exclama t-il avec étonnement. Regardez vos mains, elles sont toutes...

Il sembla chercher ses mots, et se remit à tapoter ses doigts les uns contre les autres alors que Deidara brouillait littéralement sur place.

-Ah! Deux contre un, parfait. Lançais-je depuis ma place en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement dédaigneux. Dit-donc, au lieu de perdre du temps mon grand, toi qui a l'air intelligent -plus que ton senpai en tout cas- tu veux bien me conduire à ton chef? J'aimerais lui parler. Juste lui parler, tu comprends? Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, et je ne suis pas lâche au point d'attaquer les ninjas dans un état pareil.

L'œil bleu de Deidara se tourna vers moi. Je fis un pas en arrière avec méfiance. Son chakra me piquait le nez, me donnait des fourmis dans les membres alors qu'il se préparais à m'attaquer et s'avançais pour dépasser Tobi et se trouver à une distance optimale de moi. Le fait que ses mains soient inutilisables semblait lui avoir échappé.

Son coéquipier, dont je ne sentais pas une once de chakra dans le corps, lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour l'arrêter. Deidara tenta de se dégager violemment, furieux. Mais le ninja masqué se pencha en avant et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

Je faillis tenter de faire apparaître des oreilles animale sur moi, mais me souvint juste à temps que je ne devait rien tenter de tel. Il allait falloir que je me méfie de mes vieux réflexes.

Les deux nukenins se redressèrent, et Tobi se tournant vers moi en jouant avec ses doigts, soudainement extrêmement chaleureux, tandis que Deidara qui s'était légèrement détourné, continuait de me lancer un regard mauvais sans pour autant faire mine de passer à l'attaque.

-Vu que vous semblez plutôt, heu... motivée.. hésita Tobi, nous avons décidés de vous emmener voir notre chef. Vous n'avez pas l'intention de changer d'avis?

-Non. Répondit-je. Je n'est pas l'intention de vous lâcher.

-Pfff... marmonna Deidara. Quand je pense que les gens nous évites d'habitude...

-Si ça peut te rassurer, les gens m'évite aussi. Lançais-je sans mentir cette fois.

-Ça doit avoir un rapport avec ta tronche, hm. Répliqua t-il avec un clin d'œil alors que Tobi pouffait derrière son gant.

Je lui tirais la langue et m'avançais à découvert. Ils ne reculèrent pas, tout deux confiant envers leur puissance. J'inclinais légèrement la tête.

-Kunai. Enchantée.

-Tobi, enchanté!

-...

Deidara me lança un regard méfiant, puis s'écarta et fit quelques pas un peu plus loin, furieux, avant de donner un coup de pied dans un caillou qui traînait là.

-Qui est-ce?

-Encore elle?

Nos trois têtes se tournèrent vers Zetsu qui venait de jaillir du sol avec un craquement sec, repoussant quelques pierres qui roulèrent plus loin. Les mains à plat sur le sol, il semblait prêt à ramper dans ma direction et dévoila des dents carrées parfaitement alignées, menaçante.

-C'est une tueuse, Zetsu-san! S'écria Tobi et me désignant. Elle a voulu attaquer Deidara-senpai! Elle dit qu'elle veut rencontrer Pain-sama, alors on a dit oui parce qu'elle avait l'air forte et que Deidara-senpai est blessé et...

-Je vais bien, hm! Maugréa le déserteur d'Iwa avant de se tourner vers l'homme plante en pinçant la lèvre; Pourquoi es-tu là, au juste? Il y a t-il quelque chose que tu as oublié de nous dire?

-C'est Pain. Gronda le Zetsu à la voix grave tout en me lançant une œillade sévère, me défiant de filer ou d'attaquer. Un des jinchūriki a été attrapé et il ne va pas tarder à prononcer un rassemblement pour le confiner. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Voyant qu'aucun des deux ninjas ne lui répondaient, se contentant d'attendre la suite en silence, il poursuivit, avec un soupir agacé.

-On ne sais pas encore ce qu'il en est mais il semblerait que la place vacante laissée par Orochimaru doive être comblée.

-Son absence ralentit nos plans. L'appuya l'autre Zetsu. Lorsqu'il faudra se battre, nous devront être le plus nombreux possible, et la mort de Sasori nous prive d'un grand nombre de ses espions.

-C'est donc de ça dont veux nous parler Pain? Demanda Deidara, pensif. Tobi ne suffit pas? Mais c'est lui qui décide qui rejoint l'Akatsuki d'ordinaire. On m'a dit que c'était lui m'avait repéré.

-On ne sais pas. Répondit le Zetsu à la voix plus douce, lente et posée. C'est lui qui devrait vous le dire bientôt. Je suis juste venu vous prévenir de faire en sorte que vos corps ne soit pas trop vulnérables.

-Ça, pas de problème. Assura Deidara en me lançant un regard lourd, il n'y a personne dans le coin à par des shinobis fouineurs.

-Mais elle ma fait mal! Protesta Tobi qui se tenait tout de même suffisamment près pour que je ne m'éloigne pas.

Zetsu me dévisagea longuement et je soutint son regard ambre comme je pus jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne et désigna Tobi du menton.

-Toi ou qu'importe ton nom. Poses ta main sur l'épaule de Tobi et attends. Tu tiens tant que ça à rencontrer le chef? Nous nous apprêtons justement à faire ce pourquoi notre organisation à été créée. Je crois comprendre que tu veux la rejoindre?

J'hochais la tête, gravement.

-Bon, poursuivit Zetsu blanc. Dans se cas, tu ne vas pas lâcher Tobi et nous aider pour le confinement. On va voir si tu es capable de tenir trois jours à ce rythme, Tueuse-san. Si Pain accepte que tu y assistes bien sûr.

Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres de Zetsu noir et Deidara ricana. Au moment précis où le gant de Tobi se saisissait de mon épaule, j'entendis distinctement dans mon esprit une voix grave.

"Rassemblement".

La seconde suivante, le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds et je fut aspirée dans un trou noir.

* * *

**Merci Zazou-chan pour ta review! Elle ma fait aussi plaisir que l'autre j'étais vraiment ravie! Fait comme tu le sens pour les messages, rien en fait plus plaisir de savoir que des gens me lisent, et je serais hyper heureusement de te voir continuer à me suivre et de te répondre! Je vois que tu essais de deviner la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue! *_* (je stresse maintenant) J'attends avec impatience et appréhension tes avis ****;) **

**Je m'excuse auprès de toutes les lectrices qui trouve que "Pein" c'est mieux que "Pain" parce que "Pain" c'est comme "pain" que ça donne faim, mais pour moi "Pein" avec un "e", c'est "Pain" avec une faute et je crois jamais n'avoir autant dit le mot "Pain" dans une phrase. "PEIN"! (WTC référence haha! ;) **

**À la semaine prochaine! En espérant être encore à l'heure! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ouah ! Je suis désolée, il est tard mais j'ai des problèmes de connexion en ce moment! :O (y a t-il quelque chose de plus frustrant?! Ah oui, les réveils, exact.)**

**Bref, j'ai réussi à terminer le chapitre et j'ai jonglé parce que je bosse moi! (oui je bosse ET je me plains, où est la logique là dedans?) D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait, mais ce chapitre est bien plus long que ceux que j'ai l'habitude de vous faire! Espérons que je vais continuer sur cette lancée!**

**Bref, on se retrouve à la fin!**

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, légèrement groggy, nous étions apparus dans une grotte très sombre, aux proportions proprement inimaginables. De là où je le trouvais, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas en distinguer le plafond. Seuls de minuscules trous dans la paroi filtraient juste assez de lumière pour que je puisse distinguer ce qui m'entourait.

Sept silhouettes sombre, à peine visibles dans le noir, étaient présentes. Elles étaient toutes alignées, côtes à côtes et de chaque coté de Tobi et moi. Mais même l'obscurité ne m'empêchait pas de voir que ces gens n'était pas physiquement là, et à mieux y regarder, moi non plus. Je levais les mains et les observais avec étonnement. Je pouvais voir le sol à travers mes paumes et mes pieds, alors que le sable qui recouvrait la grotte aurait normalement dû s'infiltrer dans mes bottes et entre mes orteils, une sensation que je détestais.

J'ouvris et fermais les poings. Plus en détails, elles étaient devenues verdâtres et violettes, grésillaient légèrement et perdaient de temps à autre leur précision pour frémir, changer de forme, puis redevenir nettes. Une technique holographique.

-Qu'est-ce là, Tobi? Lança soudainement une voix forte qui me fit sursauter.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Un huitième shinobi qui ne se tenait pas aligné avec les autres et me toisait avec indifférence. Seuls ses yeux métallique étaient visibles et la projection les mettaient en valeur de même que les nuages qui ornaient son manteau. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me rappelle qui ils étaient.

La plupart des hologrammes tournèrent la tête vers moi pour m'observer avec curiosité. Hidan notamment, m'adressa un petit signe de la main. Certains restèrent indifférents, le regard vissé sur les murs plongés dans le noir, ou sur leur chef. Je restais droite, soutint sans ciller son regard. Dans le corps de Kunai, j'étais légèrement plus grande que Tobi, cela me permettait de me battre plus facilement et surtout, d'avoir une plus grande prestance. Mais je devais tout de même lutter pour ne pas m'écraser devant les yeux sévères du grand homme, qui semblaient sonder mon âme, tout comprendre de moi d'un seul coup, tout deviner, m'arracher mon masque.

-Une nukenin, Pain-sama. Elle dit qu'elle veut nous rejoindre. Assura Tobi en me désignant la tempe de son autre main.

Je restais un instant immobile, attendant une remarque, mais il ne bougeait pas. Je frémis, à peine. Cet homme forçait le respect et la crainte sans même ouvrir la bouche.

-Vous êtes le chef ici? Tentais-je en dosant soigneusement respect et assurance. Mon nom est Kunai. Kunai comme l'arme, et je suis ici pour devenir la votre.

Il y eu un silence pesant, seulement troublé par un léger rire aigre. Mes yeux se posèrent sur un nukenin de grande taille aux yeux minuscules et ronds comme des billes, dont les épaules tressautaient légèrement. Près de lui, un autre, légèrement plus petit, m'observait avec ennui. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge vif troublant. Je reportais mon attentions sur « Pain ». Ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas, détaillant chacun de mes faits et gestes.

-Ne la lâche pas, Tobi. Ordonna t-il finalement de sa même voix forte et sur un ton sans réplique. Ou le lien avec elle sera rompu.

-Oui, chef! Répondit l'intéressé avec enthousiasme.

Pain hocha la tête et s'approcha d'un pas mesuré. Je voulus reculer par réflexe, mais les doigts de Tobi enserrèrent plus fort mon épaule.

-Désolée, Tueuse-san. Chuchota t-il dans mon oreille, mais si c'est Pain-sama qui le dit...

Comment pouvait-il être matériellement capable de m'immobiliser?

À cet instant, Pain s'arrêta en face de moi et me détailla sous toute les coutures, observant chaque menu détail de mon visage avec suspicion.

-D'où viens-tu? Finit-il par demander en s'écartant.

-Iwa, du pays des roches. Dit-je avant de désigner Deidara du menton. Comme lui là-bas.

Restant un instant silencieux, le nukenin fini par hocher la tête.

-Je vois. Et tu veux donc nous rejoindre? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que nous allons accepter?

J'hésitais un instant, songeuse. J'avais répété dans ma tête des milliers de fois ce que je devrais dire à ce chef une fois que je l'aurais devant les yeux, mais maintenant que c'était le cas, je me sentais incapable de répondre à sa question. C'est vrai, quoi. Pourquoi devrais-je, moi pauvre gamine sortie de nulle part, intégrer soudainement une organisation criminelle mondialement connue?

-Parce que vous avez besoin de moi.

Et bim, imparable. Je m'attendais à un regard intéressé ou même curieux, comme dans les histoires, mais le ninja resta parfaitement stoïque.

-Explique-toi. Dit-il simplement.

Je serrais les dents et le foudroyais du regard; Il savait parfaitement dans quelle situation il me mettait et j'aurais juré avoir vu une lueur d'amusement briller dans ses yeux.

-Je vous obéirais. Dit-je en soutenant son regard. Je deviendrais vos yeux et vos oreilles. J'éliminerais les obstacles et tuerais les bêtes que vous cherchez. Je ferais le sale boulot si cela peut aider. Je vous serais utile.

Pain cligna des yeux, toujours sans réagir. Il me mettait à la torture. Mon discours fonctionnait-il ou n'en avait-il rien à faire?

-Et pourquoi-donc ferais-tu tout cela pour nous? Demanda t-il. En quoi une ninja honnête d'Iwa ne comprenant rien à nos idéaux, souhaiteraient soudainement devenir une nukenin, puis nous rejoindre pour nous servir aveuglément sans jamais poser de questions ou éprouver le moindre remord? En serais-tu seulement capable?

Je serais les dents et hochais lentement la tête.

-Je suis ici pour cela. Assurais-je. Je peut-être plus silencieuse et efficace qu'un serpent. Et aussi destructrice, si il le faut.

-Je sais pas qui s'est, intervint Hidan et me désignant du pouce, mais elle pas tord pour l'efficacité.

-Peuh. Le contredit Kakuzu. Les dégâts sur la ville on été impressionnant c'est vrai, mais jamais de ma vie je n'est vu autant de civils s'en sortir.

Je m'efforçais de ne pas le regarder, de garder mon attention sur Pain. Onoki prenait très rarement en compte les avis de ses conseillers quand il avait une idée derrière la tête. Était-ce aussi le cas dans le coin?

Pensif, le chef de l'Akatsuki ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Nous n'étions que des hologrammes. Il ne pouvait pas me tuer, si?

Non.

Non, non et non. Impossible.

-Les shinobis voulant se joindre à nous sont peu nombreux. Lança Zetsu noir. Pourtant, les criminels ne manquent pas. Sais-tu pourquoi?

-Non. Dit-je en toute sincérité. Je n'en sais rien et cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi.

-Ils ont peur. Laissa tomber le ninja aux yeux rouges. Ils ont peur de nous.

-Sache que c'est l'Akatsuki qui choisit ses collaborateurs et ses membres. Confirma Pain. Rare sont les ninjas qui se sont engagés d'eux même. Je n'est aucune raison de t'accepter ici.

-Dans ce cas, si je meurs vite, vous serrez vite débarrassés de moi, non?

Pain resta silencieux.

-Peu de gens connaissent mon visage _il est trop récent_. Les gens ne feront pas le lien avec l'Akatsuki, croyez moi.

Une fois encore, seul le silence me répondit. On n'entendais que le grésillement des hologrammes et la respiration crachotante de Tobi dans mon dos. Finalement, le chef prit la parole:

-Comment une honnête ninja, native d'un village caché renommé, a t-elle subitement décidé de devenir une nukenin et nous rejoindre?

-Je n'est pas d'arrière pensées, je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez absolument tout. Les exécutions et les filatures, je sais être discrète.

Je le sentais céder. J'espérais le sentir céder. Putain, accepte je t'en supplie, ne me tue pas...

-Abandonner tes parents, tes amis? Perdre la place pour laquelle tu t'es battue toute ta vie?

-Je ne regrette pas ma maison. Je n'est pas peur d'une vie rude, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Je ne poserais aucune question et sachez que ma décision est prise depuis très, très longtemps.

-Se battre et mettre ta vie en jeu pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi ou que les tiens.

-Je n'est pas peur de mourir.

_Faux._

-Changer brusquement de vie, perdre tes attaches, sauter dans un gouffre noir, si profond que tu n'en verra plus jamais le sommet, débarquer dans un monde inconnu.

Pain s'était rapproché brusquement et mon cœur battait si fort que ses martèlements dans ma poitrine recouvraient presque la voix du chef de l'Akatsuki, dont les mots se brouillaient et se mêlaient dans mes oreilles, m'empêchais de comprendre ce qu'il me disait clairement.

Je ne répondit pas et il se tu. Pas longtemps. Se détournant comme si il en avait fini avec moi, il regagna sa place, devant les autres ninjas de l'Akatsuki.

-Konan! Appela t'il sans se retourner, tourné vers la paroi de la grotte en face de nous. Apporte-la.

Un neuvième ninja sorti de l'ombre. Une femme, qui s'était faite si discrète que je ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Grande, à la corpulence indéfinissable car alourdie par la silhouette de son manteau, elle était, contrairement aux autres nukenins, incarnée et présente physiquement dans la grotte.

Je me sentis immédiatement inférieure à cette femme. Pour quelle raison? Étais-ce parce qu'elle était mon aînée? Parce qu'elle était indubitablement plus puissante, était-ce à cause de son incroyable calme ou tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas transparente?

Sans un mot ou un regard au reste de l'assemblée, elle jeta au pied de son chef une forme inerte qui roula dans le sable sans un geste pour se rattraper, empêcher sa joue de heurter le sable, ses dents de claquer. Un être humain, à n'en pas douter.

-Elle s'est bien battue. Annonça t-elle d'une voix douce, mais ferme. J'ai eu du mal à la capturer sans la tuer.

Il s'agissait en effet d'une femme présente physiquement elle aussi, qui respirait faiblement. Elle se tenait allongée sur le dos, les bras abandonnés dans le sable. Elle portait une jupe courte, déchirée qui laissait voir le coté de sa cuisse ouverte dont s'écoulait un sang épais qui se mélangeait au sable, le noircissait. Ses cheveux, assez court et fourchus, comme les miens lorsque j'étais Yume, était d'un vert-bleu très joli, mais elle avait les yeux fermés et je ne pouvais pas voir leur couleur.

-Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. Analysa Pain. Nous ferions mieux de commencer l'extraction dès maintenant.

Fermant les yeux, il joignit les mains et forma une série de mudras si rapidement que je fus incapable d'en repérer un seul. Puis, il leva un bras et abattit sa paume ouverte sous le seul avec un grand cri rauque. La terre se mit à trembler, bien que je ne le ressente pas physiquement, comme d'habitude. Quelque chose d'énorme creva la surface, soulevant des gerbes de sable, les vomissant sur nous et sur la jeune fille à demi-morte. Par réflexe, je passais frénétiquement ma main dans mes cheveux mais pas un seul grain ne s'y était logé.

Une immense statue, représentant ce qui ressemblait de très loin à une femme aux multiples yeux et dont la bouche de pierre était ouverte dans un cri silencieux, s'immobilisa. Ses doigts ouverts et levés vers le ciel apparurent à leur tour, soulevant le sable qui tapissait la grotte, le laissant couler dans ses paumes.

Pain n'avait même pas eu à bouger pour se retrouver perché sur un des doigts de la statue. Fier et noble, il nous toisait calmement, debout, calme sur le pouce droit de la déesse de pierre, dont les yeux étaient si haut qu'ils étaient difficile à distinguer dans la pénombre, il s'adressa à moi.

-Je ne peut pas accepter dans le groupe une ninja débarquée de nulle part. Annonça t-il. Nous sommes des nukenins, des criminels. Notre vie est dangereuse, nous ne pouvons nous fier à personne d'autre que notre groupe.

-Et encore, pas toujours. Ricana Hidan sans que je parvienne à deviner si il faisait référence à lui ou aux autres.

-Nous ne pouvons pas te faire confiance, nous ne te connaissons pas. Poursuivit Pain. Et, de surcroît, tu n'es pas assez forte pour faire le poids face aux autres ninjas qui composent l'Akatsuki. Ici, tous se valent plus ou moins et sont capable de rivaliser les uns avec les autres. Ainsi, il y a peu de chances qu'ils se fassent capturer et tuer, et qu'ils délivrent des informations sur nous.

Je pinçais les lèvres, mais ne dit rien. Mon cerveau élaborait déjà une multitude de plans pour m'enfuir, partir le plus loin possible. Je pourrais peut-être me réfugier dans un village ennemi d'Iwa et sous une fausse identité? Ou continuer à foutre le bordel sous le nom de Kunai jusqu'à ce que je sois capturée une bonne fois pour toute.

-Mais, après réflexion, je pense que je ne peut pas te tuer sans passer à côté de quelque chose.

J'interrompis le fil de ma pensée pour reporter mon attention sur lui. Avais-je bien entendue? Parlait-il de m'épargner? Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, pendant lequel je n'entendit rien d'autre que les grésillements et les crachotements des hologrammes des autres membres de l'Akatsuki, puis poursuivit:

-Tu es intéressante, petite shinobi. Ce que je détecte chez toi est une force brute, grossière et mal contrôlée. Ton potentiel est indéfinissable. Je me demande si nous ne pourrions pas en tirer profit.

Je buvais littéralement ses paroles. Cette fois, Hidan éclata d'un rire franc et totalement incrédule. Mais un seul regard dans sa direction de la part de Pain suffit à le faire taire. La question n'était pas close, cependant. Je n'allais pas intégrer l'Akatsuki aussi facilement.

-Zetsu. Appela le chef en se tournant vers la silhouette la plus proche de nous.

Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas.

-Tu vas entraîner cette fille. Lui lança Pain et tournant les yeux vers moi avant de les reporter sur lui. Lui apprendre des techniques de combat et, si possible, lui permettre d'atteindre un niveau plus proche du notre. Deidara et Tobi pourrons aussi se battre contre elle si ils le souhaitent, mais Deidara, n'utilise pas ton argile. Je veut que tu sois guéri lorsqu'il faudra partir à la recherche de Sanbi.

L'intéressé se mordit la lèvre inférieur et détourna les yeux en claquant de la langue. Pain continua à le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à un grognement affirmatif.

-Bien. Approuvant-il avant de se tourner vers Hidan et Kakuzu, dont l'un souriait, fortement amusé de la situation, et l'autre se contentait d'observer la scène sans mot.

-Nous partons à la recherche de Nibi, c'est cela? Le devança Hidan, impatient.

Pain hocha la tête.

-C'est cela. Mais sachez que le temps que vous mettrez à le trouver dépendra du temps d'entraînement de « Kunai ». Il me lança un regard inquisiteur. Si vous mettez un mois à l'attraper, elle aura un mois. Si vous mettez une semaine, elle aura une semaine. C'est compris?

Kakuzu hocha la tête et cru desseller une lueur d'enthousiasme dans ses yeux verts et rouges. Hidan, lui, frappa carrément sa paume de son poing avec un sourire excité, puis pivota vers moi avec un clin d'œil. Le chef de l'Akatsuki venait très certainement de les motiver plus que jamais il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Il tourna de nouveau ses yeux intimidants vers moi. Il n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression.

-Tu as entendu, gamine? Tu t'entraîneras avec Zetsu, qui est le seul membre de l'Akatsuki à ne pas avoir de partenaire, et tu resteras en compagnie de Deidara et Tobi pour te battre contre eux. J'ai l'impression que tu ne réalises pas à qui tu as affaire. Nous sommes bien plus puissant que les autorités de ton village on dû chercher à te faire croire, et ils se chargerons tous les trois de te le prouver. Lorsque Hidan et Kakuzu auront trouvé le bijū, je regarderais si ta puissance à suffisamment augmenté pour que tu puisses rester avec nous encore un peu. Ensuite, je te ferais affronter l'un des membres de l'organisation.

-.. Qui? Demandais-je après un instant à réfléchir tant la perspective d'affronter un ninja de rang S sans laisser filtrer mon incompétence me terrifiait.

Et comment allais-je bien pouvoir résister à l'entrainement de Zetsu? Je tentais de me rassurer.

Après tout, j'étais loin d'être une mauvaise ninja dans mon village, et même une des meilleures. En y mettant toute mon énergie, je devrais pouvoir y arriver.

-J'ignore encore qui, mais je vais te trouver quelqu'un d'adapté, et si je t'en juge capable, tu pourras peut-être nous rejoindre.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Le coupa Zetsu blanc. Entraîner cette fille ne risque pas d'être une perte de temps? Elle a, certes, réussi à effrayer Deidara et Tobi, mais il n'y à pas de quoi en être fier. Nous devrions la tester.

-Hé! Lança Deidara, furieux. Je n'est jamais eu peur d'elle. C'est Tobi qui a insisté.

-Oui, c'est vrai, Pain-sama! Confirma Tobi d'une voix chantante. Je pense qu'elle sera utile.

Le regard du chef passa de l'un à l'autre, puis se posa sur l'homme-plante.

-Je comprend où tu veux en venir, Zetsu. Tu vas lui donner ta bague, uniquement le temps de procéder au rituel d'extraction. Il demande énormément d'endurance et de chakra. Une ninja ordinaire ne parviendrais même pas à rester en vie au contact de cette statue. Nous allons savoir si tu mérites que nous nous intéressions à toi, et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu regretteras de nous avoir fait perdre notre temps, crois-moi. Si tu t'avères incapable de remplir ces fonctions, je te tuerais.

Entre moi et Deidara, Zetsu disparu brusquement avec un grésillement plus fort que les autres. Loin, au fond de mon esprit, je sentis quelque chose de glacé se refermer sur mon poignet et me forcer à décrisper les poings, que je serrais depuis que nous parlions, sans m'en rendre compte. Quelque chose de chaud passa autour de mon petit doigt.

-Ton hologramme va se stabiliser en présence de la statue. Me signala Pain. Elle représente l'auriculaire droit de la statue. Essaie de ne pas t'essouffler.

J'hochais la tête.

-Merci Zetsu-san. Murmurais-je en pensant très fort ce que je disait, jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres réelles prononce le mot.

C'était la première fois que j'utilisais un suffixe de respect pour lui, jamais je ne m'en serais crue capable tant ils m'horrifiaient, tous. À mon doigt, une bague portant le kanji, "Kei", le sanglier, était apparue. Je la contemplais un instant avant de lever les yeux vers les grandes mains de pierre, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire avec ça.

Sans m'attendre, les autres membres de l'organisation bondirent un à un sur les doigts de pierre de la statue. Je les imitais et sautais sur le mien, abandonnant le jeune femme allongée sur le sol, qui trahit qu'elle était toujours en vie en lâchant une quinte de toux. Des gouttelettes de sang mouchetèrent le sable devant sa bouche. Son souffle agita et écarta ses cheveux, un peu vert un peu bleu, de devant son visage grimaçant.

Elle était toujours inconsciente. Elle ne serai plus jamais consciente. Cette injustice m'enserra l'estomac et je jetais un œil hésitant autour de moi. Les autres membres regardaient Pain ou se disputaient entre eux, vraisemblablement indifférent au sort de cette femme qui allait mourir. Pain lui-même observait ma réaction. La culpabilité, la compassion et le doute ne lui échappèrent pas, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire, attendant de voir si j'allais changer d'avis au dernier moment.

Mais les Kitsune n'étaient pas des lâches.

Ou plutôt, si. Les Kitsune étaient lâches et c'était elle ou moi.

Je bondis sur la statue et, sans prendre la peine d'approuver mon choix, Pain joignit les mains, formant le mudra de la chèvre. Je fis de même.

-Concentre toi pour entrer en contact avec l'âme de la statue et lui fournir ton chakra en continue sans jamais modifier le flux. M'informa Pain. Cela demande beaucoup de concentration et de force. C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle les membres de l'Akatsuki ne sont que des gens puissants.

-J'en suis capable.

-Dans ce cas, prouve-le nous.

J'hochais la tête et me concentrais intensément. Autour de moi, des vibrations caractéristiques de l'utilisation d'énormément de chakra me parvinrent. Une lumière verte emplit la salle alors que les doigts de la statue s'animaient un à un.

Mais pas le mien. Fronçant exagérément les sourcils, mon visage d'empreint dû prendre une teinte rouge pivoine, tendis que je libérais de plus en plus de chakra, sans comprendre que cela ne suffise pas à illuminer la bague. Je luttais pour le concentrer en totalité en direction de la plante de mes pieds afin de le faire pénétrer la pierre, sans succès.

Pain ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête dans ma direction.

-Dépêche toi. Gronda t-il, tu nous ralentis.

-Je fais de mon mieux... Grommelais-je serrant les dents, mais ça ne marche pas...

-Augmente la dose de puissance. Souffla le ninja aux yeux rouges sans ouvrir les paupières.

Je serrais les dents de toutes mes forces pour augmenter la puissance que j'envoyais dans la pierre, qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Je sentis mon nez changer de forme et le fit redevenir normal ce qui eu pour effet de me faire perdre ma concentration, l'espace d'une seconde à peine.

-Elle commence à s'animer au plus haut de certaines de tes décharges d'énergie. Poursuivit Itashi à voix basse, comme si il se parlait à lui même. Régule ta puissance au meilleur de tes capacités et reste sur cette ligne sans jamais changer ton rythme de libération.

Sa voix était douce et monocorde. Réprimant un cri sous la douleur que provoquait la lutte, les veines du cou contractée à l'extrême, j'envoyais une puissante vague de chakra vers le bas, et la lumière verte imprimé du kanji du sanglier s'anima enfin. Une telle pression était extrêmement difficile à maintenir et je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer intensément, imitant les autres ninjas qui n'avait pas eu à faire le moindre effort pour parvenir à leurs fins.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le drainage de mon énergie se fit moins violent et douloureux, et je poussais un léger soupir de soulagement. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans ma direction pour vérifier que je ne m'étais pas évanouie, Pain lança d'une voix claire une incantation, et j'entendis un grand fracas de métal. Une fort flux de chakra brûlant frôla ma hanche et manqua de me faire perdre ma concentration. Mon kanji vacilla avant de se stabiliser.

Derrière mon dos, un râle s'échappa de la gorge de la femme ninja, mais je ne me retournais pas pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

**...**

Après cela, le temps s'étira à l'infini. Le rythme de don de puissance était horrible à assumer mais je parvins à m'habituer au drainage de ma force, puisant dans mes réserves. Il vint même un temps ou je parvins à sentir la différence entre mon corps physique et la projection de mon esprit et chakra dans la grotte, faisant s'asseoir la Yume toujours Kunai encore dans la forêt, près de ses deux partenaires. Zetsu veillait sur nos corps, patrouillant dans un secteur proche. Je sentais sa présence.

-Pas trop dur de suivre le rythme, Tueuse-san? Me demanda Tobi. Je répondis d'un claquement de langue, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Vers la fin, j'étais si épuisée que je comptais les secondes, inventant des comptes à rebours dans ma tête, priant mon Dieu de mettre fin à mon calvaire.

Ce qu'il fit après trois jours et deux heures de souffrance. Lorsque le flux de chakra s'interrompit enfin, je m'écroulais à genoux sur le doigt de la statue, incapable de décoller mes mains l'une de l'autre tant elles tremblaient. Je ruisselais de sueur et j'étais morte de soif et n'avais plus de souffle. Une migraine effroyable et la fatigue qui pesait sur moi m'écrasait et je faillis tomber.

Mais j'étais restée Kunai.

Jamais je n'y était parvenue aussi longtemps et me sentais fière. J'avais la langue pâteuse et la voix brisée, le dos raide et les jambes molles et vides. Autour de moi, les membres de l'Akatsuki s'étiraient, frais comme des gardons, sautaient tranquillement au bas de la statue en faisant craquer distraitement leur nuque.

Je décidais de descendre à mon tour et m'allongeais de tout mon long sur le doigt de pierre. Je roulais ensuite et me sentis vaguement tomber dans le vide. Mon corps n'était qu'un hologramme et cela ne me dérangeais pas de tomber dans le sable. Je n'y fit même pas de bruit. J'y restais allongée, immobile. Des crachotements plus forts me firent tout de même ouvrir les paupières avec difficulté.

Au dessus de moi, Tobi m'adressa un salut de la main.

-Bonjour, Tueuse-san! Vous allez bien? C'est bien de savoir que vous êtes restée éveillée, mais ne dormez pas encore tout de suite! Pain-sama va certainement vous dire si nous vous gardons avec nous ou si nous allons vous tuer!

Je lui lançais un regard vide pendant quelques secondes avant de me redresser et de passer une main sur ma nuque.

Je jetais un œil en direction du cadavre de la jeune femme, qui semblait encore plus vulnérable désormais, et trahissait un jeune âge que je n'avais pas remarqué au début. Elle était sans doute à peine plus vieille que moi.

Un autre détail me fit frissonner. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts et me fixaient, neutre et vide. D'une belle couleur orangée qui n'était pas sans me rappeler que cela pouvait très bien être moi qui aurait pu me trouver là, dans le sable.

-Le démon à trois queues, c'est toi qui va l'attraper! M'informa Tobi, sans remarquer mon trouble. Ça aurait dû être moi, mais si c'est toi, c'est bien aussi! Pour montrer à Pain que tu es forte.

Je fis oui de la tête sans répondre et me redressais, les jambes flageolantes.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillée. M'informa la voix basse et profonde de Pain, qui se tenait au pied des mains ouvertes. Tu as eu le sentiment d'être au bord de l'évanouissement dès les premières secondes, mais tu as réussi à tenir trois jours malgré tout. Cela veux dire que tes réserves de chakra et ta volonté sont bien plus grandes que ce que nous escomptions. À vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu tienne le choc.

-Parce que, vous autres, vous n'avez pas réussi à tenir la première fois? Demandais-je, pleine d'espoir.

-Bien sur que non. M'assura Kisame en plissant ses yeux minuscules. Aucun de nous n'as eu de difficulté particulière à maintenir le rythme lors du scellement des Jinchūrikis. Mais je dois admettre que je suis surpris par ta performance. Ton chakra était tellement mal dirigé que je n'aurais pas cru qu'il en resterait assez pour aller -totalement par hasard- au bon endroit.

-Oui, bon, vous êtes bien gentil, mais à vous écouter, j'ai l'impression que j'étais drôlement basse dans votre estime. J'ai réussi, oui ou non?

-Tu t'es bien débrouillée. M'informa la femme, Konan. Mais ton chakra était mal maîtrisé et voyageait dans toutes les direction sauf la bonne. Tu as, à force, réussi à l'envoyer où il le fallait, même si, lorsque nous te sentions flancher, nous envoyions nous même plus de chakra pour te soutenir.

-C'est exact, tes réserves de chakra sont suffisantes. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour nous. Expliqua Pain. Il va falloir prouver que tu es suffisamment puissante pour capturer un bijū. Tu affronteras un membre si tu résistes à l'entrainement de Zetsu, Deidara et Tobi. Et vu qu'il a insisté, tu te chargeras de Sanbi.

J'hochais la tête. Je m'y attendais.

-De plus, sache que Zetsu peut te tuer, si il ne te juge pas assez puissante. Je l'y autorise, et il sait repérer les gens qui ont du potentiel, crois-moi. Ceux qui surestiment leurs capacités n'ont pas leur place ici.

* * *

**Tadaaaa!**

**J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre, je l'avoue. Je voulais pas qu'il y est trop de blabla, et en même temps, si Yume était acceptée tout de suite, cela aurait été trop simple! J'espère que ça va... Au pire je referais! :$**

**Comme d'habitude, Zazou-chan, merciiii pour ta review! J'attends ton avis avec autant d'appréhension et je suis vraiment ravie que tu es décidé de me suivre ! -happy !- (est-ce qu'elle va aimer, est-ce qu'elle va pas aimer?) J'espère que ça va continuer à t'intéresser! ;) Avec qui va t-elle devenir pote? Tu aimerais le savoir, hm? (mon dieu, Deidara déteint sur moi!) Peut-être AUCUN, peut-être Tobi, peut-être Zetsu blanc mais _pas_ Zetsu noir, HAHA !**

**Et mon dieu, ShaunyBlackSheep-joli pseudo... NEUF REVIEWS? Are you serious?! Mais j'ai crue à une blague ou un bug quand j'ai vu ça! Merciiii ! :') J'étais tellement contente que j'ai bondis l'annoncer à ma sœur qui jouait avec son lapin et n'en avait rien à fiche. C'est un cadeau que tu me fais là, merci mille fois! Bon, pour essayer de répondre à toutes même si c'est long, mais tu m'as bluffée! Oui ma fic parle d'Iwa, parce que toute les autres parlent de Konoha parce que, dans le manga, toute l'action est concentrée sur ce village (et beaucoup de fanfictions aussi) et ses capacités militaires et stratégiques, tous les clans extrêmement puissant (les deux plus fort, Hyūga et Uchiwa, sont tous deux de là-bas) et on n'a l'impression que les autres villages sont vraiment faible à coté. **

**Je me suis dit que, pour rivaliser, ils devaient forcément avoir plusieurs coups fourrés eux-aussi! ;) Pour ce qui est d'Onoki, il a de l'expérience et Yume n'est pas assez réfléchie, il en a profité. Les secrets sur sa famille seront bien dévoilés un jour ;) Oui, le fait de quitter le village est la fin de l'introduction, mais il faut qu'elle trouve l'Akatsuki avant et quand elle le fait... Hidan et Kakuzu! Pas de bol pour elle, plus pour nous. :p Surtout quand elle est confrontée à l'intelligence et le calcul d'Hidan ! (ironie, quand tu nous tiens...) Quand elle doit se battre contre eux, effectivement, elle a eu de la chance. (Sinon, hop, elle est morte et le récit s'arrête là. Oups) x) respire un bon coup et réfléchissons ensemble au coude de Deidara ! Il est plutôt blanc et ridé, comme la matière dont est faite Zetsu blanc. En plus *SPOIL* **

**Obito à la même chose, alors je me suis dit que cela devait être ça. Je n'est aucune preuve que ça soit vrai, par contre! Dommage que cela l'épuise au point qu'il puisse à peine fuir (Préparez vos « Kyaaa » et trois, deux, un... partez, nous l'auront!) ****Voilà la suite, en espérant que cela correspondra à tes attentes, et encore merci neuf fois!**

**À vendredi! J'espère que je serais prête! Ah, que de stress et nouvelles responsabilités! Mais _j'aime ça!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellow! Je sais vous ne m'attendiez plus, mais le site refusait de me laisser transférer mon chapitre sur lui même. :'(**

**Il m'aime pas! Siiii qu'il m'aime pas, je vous dit!**

**SI, Mais j'ai vaincue, Haha!**

* * *

La grotte s'effaça soudainement, sans que je ne l'est désiré ou même pensé. Ce fut également beaucoup plus court. Mon esprit, qui avait vraisemblablement été transporté contre mon inconscient, réintégra soudainement mon corps et je chancelais, étourdie et sans force. Zetsu se tenait debout devant moi, le visage inexpressif, et tenait la bague kei entre le pouce et l'indexe. Si le soir tombait et qu'il faisait beau lorsque nous étions partis, la nuit était belle et bien là cette fois, et des nuages nous cachait la lune et les étoiles.

Je n'avais pas rêvé. Trois jours étaient bel et bien passés.

-Alors? Me demanda la voix grave et agressive de Zetsu noir. Tu as réussie le transfert?

Je restais un instant immobile, déconcertée et trop fatiguée pour réfléchir correctement.

-Je... Oui, il me semble... Mais si je n'y étais pas parvenue, je serais morte... Non?

-Pas forcément. Répondit Zetsu noir avec un sourire uniquement du coté droit de son visage, qui dévoila des dents carrées, blanches et parfaitement régulières. Il aurait aussi pu me laisser le droit de te tuer. Ta mort ne serais pas vraiment pénalisante, dans l'état actuel des choses...

-Elle s'en sort assez bien, tout de même! Fit remarquer Zetsu blanc. Tu t'en sors plutôt bien!

J'haussais les épaules, alors qu'il s'écartait légèrement pour me laisser passer, sans me quitter des yeux.

-Ne te réjouit pas trop vite. Lança soudainement Deidara. Cela aurait été bien plus simple si Pain nous avaient autorisé à te tuer tout de suite. Il n'a fait que repousser l'échéance, hm!

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait sans doute raison. Mais au lieu de hurler, de pleurer, ou même me réjouir, je me contentais de secouer la tête d'un air grave.

-Si c'est ce qui doit arriver, ainsi soit-il. Dit-je avec sérieux Mais ne m'enterrez pas trop vite.

-Pour moi, tu es déjà morte, hm.

Je pivotais en direction du shinobi, qui se tenait assis dans l'herbe et s'étirait consciencieusement. Quand à Tobi, il s'était précipité vers un arbre pour faire pipi, sans même chercher à se cacher. Je détournais les yeux précipitamment.

-Tu devrais commencer par te rendre utile. Gronda Zetsu noir. Tobi n'a rien amené pour le repas. Occupe t'en. Et ne cherche même pas à t'échapper. Même si tu ne me vois pas, je ne te quitterais pas des yeux.

Je fis oui de la tête et lançais un regard mauvais à Deidara qui semblait ravi de ne pas avoir à bouger. Sa chair avait rougie, irritée par les coutures et de ne pas avoir été lavée pendant trois jours, mais si il avait mal, il n'en montra rien.

-Tâche de nous ramener un truc comestible, Soumise. Lâcha t-il méchamment.

L'insulte me blessa. Ma paupière s'agira d'un tic nerveux et je passais brusquement dans mon esprit le film accéléré de son arrestation par les forces d'Iwa pour me calmer. Comment ce sale type arrogant avait-il pu être adulé dans mon village? Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose, que je n'est jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler. Le mythe aurait été rompu immédiatement.

-T'auras de la chance si c'est pas empoisonné. Répliquais-je en prenant le sentier qui s'enfonçait dans les bois, sans attendre.

Je mis un temps fou à réussir à attraper quelque chose. La fatigue et les pertes de chakra accumulées avaient diminué mes capacités physique de moitié. Quand je revins sur mes pas, près du campement, Deidara et Tobi dormaient tous les deux comme des loirs, l'un parfaitement immobile, allongé sur le dos près du feu, l'autre occupé à rouler à droite et à gauche, en marmonnant dans son sommeil. Je l'observais un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse la main sous son masque et qu'il fasse un geste ressemblant étrangement à un curement de nez.

Écœurée, je poussais un « debout tout le monde! ». En donnant un coup de pied dans une bûche et alla rouler dans le foyer mourant. Elle s'embrasa et je tendis les deux lapins que j'avais attrapé à Tobi pour qu'il les préparent, espérant pendant ce temps là trouver le temps pour dormir.

Évidemment, cela aurait été trop facile. D'un rude coup de pied dans les tibias et d'un « debout, empotée! », Zetsu me tira aimablement du pays des songes une demi-heure après que je me sois endormie. Tobi et Deidara m'observaient (ou du moins Deidara, car je n'en avais aucune idée, pour Tobi) narquoisement de l'autre coté du feu, les restes de mes pauvres lapins à leurs pieds. Évidemment, je n'en eu pas et je dû marcher toute la journée le ventre vide. Des sujets de préoccupations, pourtant tout récent -comme "Où étaient passé les nukenins" ou "Allaient t-ils m'accepter sans me tuer?" s'étaient transformés en "Quand allais-je bien pouvoir me mettre quelque chose dans l'estomac, vide depuis... Trois, quatre... Non, cinq jours!"-

Et puis, allaient t-ils m'accepter sans me tuer?

Tirée de ma demi-somnolence par la main de Deidara sur mon épaule, je relevais la tête et remarquais avec surprise que nous ne marchions plus dans la forêt mais dans le sable, depuis de longues minutes, voir peut-être même une heure ou deux. Nous avions dépassé la lisière de la forêt pour nous retrouver dans un désert balayé par un vent frais qui soulevait des tornades de sables. Il ne faisait pas encore très chaud et j'en déduisit que nous ne nous trouvions pas à Suna, mais dans une région venteuse au sud-est d'Iwa, que les gens de notre pays surnommaient « Les montagnes mortes », en référence au fait que se sable jaunâtre avait été, il y a des milliers d'année, aussi beau que les monts qui modelaient l'horizon.

-T'as l'intention de continuer tout droit encore combien de temps, hm? Me demanda Deidara. C'est la pause.

À dire vrai, j'avais à un moment donné cessé de regarder où nous allions. Mon estomac, pourtant entraîné à rester vide en cas de besoin, criait famine. Mes jambes étaient lourdes et douloureuses. J'avais mal aux chevilles et la sensation que mes mollets allaient exploser. Sans parler de l'état lamentable de mes vêtements et ma peau encrassée de poussière et de sueur.

-On s'arrête déjà? Demandais-je, d'un ton surpris.

-Ne fais pas trop la maligne. Répliqua t-il. Personne n'est fatigué. Mais Zetsu a spécifié qu'il voulait t'entrainer dès que nous aurions trouvé un terrain approprié, juste après t'avoir testée.

Je restais un instant immobile puis hochais la tête, le cœur battant et les mains agitée de tressaillements.

Zetsu voulait m'entrainer... Maintenant?

L'intéressé s'était approché dans mon dos sans que je ne l'entende. Me désignant un point plus éloigné, il fit signe à Tobi de l'y suivre et nous marchâmes dans la direction indiquée jusqu'à ce que le nukenin décide que nous étions suffisamment loin et que nous pouvions nous y mettre. Loin de quoi, je vous le demande.

Deidara, qui protesta un peu au début, finit par nous suivre, s'éloignant de l'endroit qui avait été désigné comme campement. Il faisait mine de s'intéresser au combat parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul au milieu de cette étendue désertique, qui aurait mit mal à l'aise n'importe qui, je dois l'avouer. Mais il aurait mieux fallu pour lui qu'il reste sur place. Même moi, qui n'avait rien d'un ninja médecin, je savais qu'il avait certainement besoin de repos. Ses yeux étaient marqués de cernes et ses bras avaient enflés.

-Bon. Grinça Zetsu noir. On va commencer doucement aujourd'hui. Tu vas affronter Tobi, cela devrait être dans tes cordes. Je veux juste évaluer tes capacités physiques.

Je reportais mon attention sur l'homme-plante, puis sur mon adversaire, tentant d'évaluer son niveau.

-Pff. Grinça Deidara. Si c'est moi qui t'affrontais, je te ferais passer l'envie de te moquer de moi.

-Quand tu veux. Répliquais-je sans le regarder.

Alors que Tobi s'approchait en sautillant, la voix de Zetsu blanc me parvint.

-Et n'oubliez pas d'utiliser uniquement le taijutsu! Je suis curieux de voir comme tu t'en sort, p'tite shinobi.

Un sourire illumina mes lèvres. J'étais fatiguée et heureuse de m'arrêter là. De plus, j'étais excellente en Taijutsu, une des spécialité du clan Kitsune. En modifiant mon corps, je m'étais adaptée à toutes les formes d'équilibre et en m'en créant des plus musclés, j'avais appris des figures compliqués que j'avais ensuite reproduites avec mon corps d'origine. Ce qui m'avait musclée et ainsi de suite. Je m'étais ainsi entraînée en utilisant toute sortes d'astuces et qui me servaient également lorsque je combattais. Au final, tous mes pouvoirs n'étaient plus ou moins que mensonges et tricherie.

-Mettez-vous en position! Ordonna Zetsu en s'asseyant sur le sol, aux côtés de Deidara qui pestait.

Je voyais d'ici à la façon dont ses bouches mâchaient le vide qu'il mourrait d'envie de modeler quelque chose. Mais ses blessures étaient loin d'être guéries. Tobi se mit à sautiller et je fléchis légèrement les jambes, prête à éviter n'importe quelle attaque à partir du moment ou Zetsu donnerait le signal de départ. Ce qu'il fit alors que je bandais tous mes muscles, les sens en alerte. Le silence s'installa. Ni moi, ni Tobi ne bougeâmes . Il se tenait face à moi, les bras le long du corps, sans m'attaquer et sans se mettre en position d'attaque. Je restais quelques instants immobile, avant de m'impatienter et bondis brutalement en avant.

Tobi poussa un cri de surprise et Deidara cligna des yeux, seul signe extérieur de son étonnement. Zetsu en revanche, ne laissa rien paraître. Je concentrais du chakra dans mon poing et le jetais en avant. Selon mes calculs, j'étais séparée de Tobi de cinq mètres vingt-cinq. Mais j'allais plus loin que prévu et l'élan que j'avais pris me fit perdre l'équilibre. Mon énergie se dispersa et ma main s'enfonça dans le sol avec un fracas absolument énorme.

-Ha! Je vous avait pas vu venir! S'écria Tobi en pivotant alors que je dégageait ma main éraflée par les fins grains de sable dans le sol. Vous êtes drôlement rapide, hein?

Horriblement vexée, je le foudroyais du regard et secouais la tête pour me débarrasser de mes cheveux qui collaient à mon front à cause de la sueur et de la poussière.

Comment si était-il pris? Je mettais rarement autant de vitesse dans mes coups.

Humiliée, je poussais un cri de rage et plantais mes deux mains dans le sol, avant de faire voler mes jambes en cercle autour de moi pour le balayer au passage. Mes mollets ne rencontrèrent que le vide et j'aurais été déséquilibrée une seconde fois si je n'avais pas été cette fois prête à cette éventualité. Emportée par mon élan, j'enfonçais mes pieds dans le sable et revint vers lui d'un bond, la main levée et prête à l'attraper par les cheveux pour le frapper une fois qu'il aurait été immobilisé. Comme il ne bougeait pas, je concentrais toute ma force dans mon poing, posais un pied au sol juste avant de le toucher et lui portait un coup gigantesque à la tempe.

Qui passa au travers. Ma main le traversa comme si il n'avait jamais été là et je m'effondrais lamentablement sur le ventre, derrière lui.

-Que?... Dit-je, incrédule et complètement essoufflée. Comment... tu as fait ça?

-Attention, j'attaque! Se contenta de répondre joyeusement le nukenin en pivotant si vite que je n'eus que le temps d'apercevoir l'ombre de sa paume devant mes yeux.

La claque fut si violente que je fus projetée sur plusieurs mètres avant de planter mes doigts dans la terre pour me rattraper. Ce crétin avait une de ces forces!

-Tobi est puissant! Me fit remarquer Zetsu. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le sous-estimer.

Deidara ricana, peu convaincu, tandis que je soufflais pour dégager mes cheveux de mon visage.

Me méfier? Sans rire? Et puis, avais-je rêvé? Lui étais-je passée au travers? Sans doute pas.

Je passais mentalement dans ma tête toutes les techniques que je connaissais qui auraient pu causer ce curieux phénomène tandis que Tobi effectuait une petite danse, visiblement ravi de m'avoir touché. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. À part un genjutsu, je ne voyais pas comment il aurait pu s'y prendre pour me faire croire qu'il se trouvait à un endroit alors que ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas. Pourtant, il était forcément dans l'espace de combat, vu qu'il venait de me frapper. Mais où?

Je tournais le dos à Tobi qui continuait à danser et balayais le sol du regard, à la recherche de traces de pas. Mais le sable était trop sec et n'était que creux et bosses, je ne pouvais pas m'y fier.

-Attention, je reviens! S'écria Tobi en faisant tournoyer ses bras pour prendre de l'élan.

Je reculais en joignant les mains, prête à me transformer, puis me rappelais de la règle de Zetsu qui m'interdisait d'utiliser mes techniques. Une minute? Mais alors Tobi avait t-il triché? Un pied qui s'enfonçait dans ma poitrine me coupa dans mes réflexions.

Je basculais vers l'arrière et me saisit de sa cheville au vol, à la fois pour contre-attaquer et m'accrocher à quelque chose. Mes doigts la traversèrent et je glissais sur le dos sur une dizaine de mètres avant de m'arrêter, haletante en secouant violemment mes vêtements pour en faire tomber les grains de sable, cette fois-ci excédée.

-Il a triché! Hurlais-je en le montrant du doigt. Il a utilisé un genjutsu!

-Moi? S'écria Tobi sur un ton incrédule.

-Je n'est rien vu. Ricana Zetsu noir. Termine ce combat et prouve nous que tu en vaux la peine.

J'ouvris de grands yeux scandalisés mais finie par me relever, comprenant que je n'obtiendrais aucune aide de ce coté. J'étais complètement épuisée et Tobi avait presque vidé mes dernières réserves de chakra.

Je me dandinais d'un pied sur l'autre en cherchant une stratégie et croisais le regard de Zetsu et Deidara qui m'observaient d'un air blasé.

De toute évidence, j'étais loin de les avoir convaincus avec mes capacités.

Je fis quelques pas hésitants, le temps de retrouver un équilibre stable et me laissais tomber vers l'avant pour finalement me mettre à courir. Peu importe que je ne le touche pas maintenant. J'allais montrer à mes coéquipiers ce dont j'étais capable et faire apparaître un minimum d'intérêt sur leurs visage indifférent.

Le monde ralentit. Les contours de mon champ de vision dévirent flou et je ne vit plus que Tobi. Je concentrais l'intégralité de mon chakra dans mon poing tandis qu'il se rapprochait et vidait intégralement mes réserves pour cet unique coup. Je fermais les yeux et bloquais toute mon énergie et la force dans ma main et mon bras avant de détendre tout les muscles et de projeter mon poing vers l'avant avec un hurlement de rage.

Et là, mes phalanges s'écrasèrent dans la terre.

Je m'y attendais et je ne perdis pas l'équilibre cette fois. De toute façon, je ne me serais pas fait mal en tombant. Il y eu un souffle qui m'envoya une gigantesque vague de sable au visage et je fermais les yeux avec une quinte de toux.

Je m'étais enfoncée profondément dans le sol. Mon bras était plongé dans le sable jusqu'au coude et j'étais moi même bloquée jusqu'au bassin. Je ne voyais plus autour de moi, car je m'étais enfoncée de plusieurs mètres dans le sol à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à un cratère.

-Et merde... Grommelais-je avant de me dégager avec difficulté.

Je me débattis jusqu'à arracher mes jambes au sable et roulais sur le dos, cherchant Tobi des yeux. L'intéressé s'était enfoncé dans le sable de la tête jusqu'aux hanches, sa cape qui s'était retournée l'entourait comme les jupes d'une femme, et le pantalon gris qu'il portait en dessous, recouvert de poussière. Il agitait les jambes dans tout les sens, ce qui me fit rire, et ce qui me permis de me rendre compte par la même occasion que j'avais sans nul doute une côte cassée.

-Gagnée! Lançais-je à Zetsu qui s'était levé et s'éloignait.

Le nukenin s'arrêta et se retourna lentement. Le regard qu'il me lança fit totalement disparaître mon sourire et je restais silencieuse devant ses yeux ambres.

-Le match est interrompu. Gronda Zetsu noir. J'espère que tu seras capable de mieux la prochaine fois.

Je restais un instant sans voix avant de dégager mes cheville du sable et de courir derrière lui.

-Interrompu? Comme ça, interrompu? Je n'est pas gagné, à l'instant?

J'allais passer devant Deidara, qui me saisit par le bras et désigna Tobi du pouce. Les jambes écartées en quasi-grand écart, toujours enfoncé dans le sable, il s'était endormi.

**...**

-Il a triché! Il a utilisé un genjutsu, mes coups passaient au travers!

-Avoue plutôt que tu étais trop lente, hm.

-N'importe quoi! Je parie ce que tu veux que je suis cent fois plus rapide que toi!

-Ah ouais?

-Fermez là vous deux! Nous reprit Zetsu noir. On ne s'entend même plus manger.

Pendant que Tobi était allé chercher de quoi se sustenter, en l'occurrence des poissons minuscules et non identifiés qu'il avait attrapé, par je ne sais quel miracle, dans un ruisseau qui longeait les montagnes mortes, nous nous étions tous installés pour les manger. Deidara m'insupportait avec son sourire narquois. J'ignorais où était passée l'admiration que j'éprouvais naguère pour ce type. Depuis que j'étais sa compagne de voyage forcée, je m'étais rendue compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un crétin qui s'était arrangé pour voler une technique plus haute que lui et qui l'avait rendu plus doué qu'il n'aurait dû l'être à un tel âge. Visiblement, l'intelligence n'avait pas suivit.

Trouvant l'atmosphère de plus en plus lourde, Tobi décida d'aller sans laver. Tant mieux, il ne sentait pas très bon. Deidara lui, s'était empressé d'aller se baigner dans le ruisseau et avait prit son temps. À tel point que j'avais du me baigner à toute vitesse pour ne pas manquer le début du repas. Depuis, nous ne nous lâchions pas des yeux.

Sans un mot, Zetsu se leva à son tour et disparu dans la nuit. Nous restâmes tous deux à nous dévisager en chien de faïence, mâchonnant la chair gluante des poissons. J'étais perturbée par l'absence de chants de grillons, mais il n'y avait pas de végétation autour de nous pour qu'il puissent s'y cacher. Seul le craquement du feu venait de temps à autre troubler le silence du désert.

À tel point que je ne tardais pas, moi aussi, à trouver cette situation de plus en plus étouffante.

Mais au moment ou j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il me devança.

-Qu'on dit les gens... Qu'a t'ont dit à Iwa quand j'ai déserté? Demanda t- il sans me regarder.

Je clignais des yeux et refermais la bouche avant de lever la tête et le dévisager. Il cachait ses mains dans ses manches trop longue et avait la tête presque entièrement dissimulée dans son col. Ses cheveux cachant presque les trois-quarts de son visage et je ne pouvais voir que son œil droit qui reflétait les flammes du foyer, sous son bandeau frontal barré d'un trait net et précis.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était important pour toi. Dit-je, surprise, un sourcil levé.

-Ce n'est pas important. Je n'est plus aucun lien avec ce village. Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment on me voit maintenant. Hm. Grommela t-il d'un air très sérieux en levant la tête vers moi.

Je soutins son regard un instant, les lèvres tordues par la réflexion. Puis un léger sourire éclaira mon visage.

-Et bien... La pensée est plutôt unanime, là-bas. Dit-je pensivement, essayant de mettre un mot sur le curieux phénomène qu'avait causé la désertion d'un des ninjas les plus populaire d'Iwa. Certains ne t'aimaient pas beaucoup, bien sûr, mais ils sont rares. En réalité, même si tu étais plutôt apprécié, la plupart des gens d'Iwa ont eu honte de ton départ, parce qu'ils te considéraient comme un ninja plutôt prometteur. Et que c'est toujours très mal vu d'avoir une trahison au sein d'un village, notre honneur à été ébranlé par ton départ.

Cela ne sembla pas le choquer, et il se perdit dans la contemplation de sa paume qui mâchonnait le vide et lui adressa un grand sourire. Cette vision était plutôt surprenante et je détournais les yeux, cherchant mes mots, perdue dans mon discours.

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Les gens d'Iwa sont plutôt allumés, faut quand même l'avouer. Et la plupart sont fiers. Fiers que tu fiche un peu le bordel en notre nom. Certes, tu ne te bat plus pour nous, mais tu viens de chez nous. Et ça, c'est vraiment avantageux pour Iwa, d'un point de vue de l'image que les autres villages ont de nos techniques, tu vois?

Deidara baissa l'œil et se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes qui craquaient entre nous. Puis il se rembrunit.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux qu'on me voit! Protesta t-il. Je veux qu'on me voit comme un artiste qui s'est rebellé contre son pays et les gens qui ne savaient pas apprécier son art! Hm. On-t-ils retenus mes sculptures au moins? Se souviennent t-ils de mon talent?

J'hésitais, un peu surprise par sa réaction, puis lâchais avec un petit rire.

-Désolée de te décevoir mais non, pas vraiment.

Deidara claqua de la langue avec mépris avant de s'enfoncer plus dans son col, boudeur.

-De toute façon, on ne comprenait rien à l'art, à Iwa. C'est pour ça que suis partit... Hm.

Mes lèvres se tordirent en un sourire moqueur.

-Pauvre petit incompris. Je suppose qu'ici, tout est différent?

-Non, mais au moins on me laisse une chance de m'exprimer.

-C'est sûre que faire tout péter à Iwa, c'était normal de te l'autoriser.

-Je n'est jamais fait exploser le moindre bâtiment à Iwa avant la nuit où je me suis enfuis.

-Tu oublies la montagnes à l'est.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, c'est vrai. Mais je n'est pas fait express. Je visais Onoki, hm.

-La place sud?

Le shinobi s'enfonça encore plus dans son col et me foudroya du regard.

-Je n'est rien détruit ce jour là!

-Le flanc de la résidence d'Onoki.

Cette fois, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Mais... Il n'y avait personne! Personne ne sait que c'est moi, hm!

J'éclatais de rire, et grimaçais à cause de mes côtes.

-L'escadron des exposions est composé de ninjas d'élites, aucun de se serait laissé aller à une telle bêtise. Ça ne pouvait être que toi.

Cette fois, Deidara ne répondit pas. Ou plutôt, il changea de sujet, et dégagea sa tête de son col, si bien que je vis qu'un sourire moqueur avait étiré ses lèvres.

-Maintenant que j'y pense. J'y est réfléchi cette nuit, pendant que tu étais partis nous chercher à manger -c'était vraiment mauvais, au fait- Et je me suis rendu compte que je ne me souvenais absolument pas de toi.

Je sursautais et repris contenance presque aussitôt. J'ignorais si l'éclair de frayeur qui avait renversé mon regard avait échappé à Deidara.

-Tu ne t'en souviens spas, c'est tout. Dit-je d'un ton détaché.

-J'oublie rarement les gens. Répliqua t-il, se penchant légèrement en avant pour me dévisager plus en détail. Où vivais-tu?

Mon cerveau chercha une information à toute vitesse et l'envoya à ma bouche avant même que je n'est eu le temps de l'évaluer et d'y réfléchir.

-Dans une résidence du nord, près du cimetière. Troisième étage.

Je m'appliquais à le regarder dans les yeux., ouvrant en grand les miens, légèrement en dessous de lui pour paraître plus petite et fragile. Je tachais de garder une expression neutre, garder chacun de mes muscles relâchés et respirer assez fort pour qu'il puisse voir mes épaules se soulever, mes pas trop non plus, et surtout, lentement.

-Tu es passé à l'académie ninja?

Lui non.

-Oui, j'y suis allée. J'étais moyenne.

-On s'est déjà parlé avant?

-Je ne crois pas.

Après être resté silencieux et pensif pendant de longues secondes, fixant chaque parties de mon visage, le nukenin se redressa. Son sourire moqueur n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres, et une lueur espiègle brillait dans ses yeux.

-Quand même, je ne me souviens pas de toi. De ton visage, en tout cas. Tu sais quoi? Moi je crois que tu mens.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, mais je restais parfaitement calme en apparence. C'était ça en quoi j'étais douée. Rester de marbre alors qu'une épée s'apprêtait à me trancher la gorge, si tant sois peu que cela augmentais mes chances de survie.

-Je pense que...

Comme si il allait me livrer un secret, Deidara se pencha au dessus du feu et me glissa à l'oreille, visiblement très fier de lui.

-... Je pense que tu ne viens pas d'Iwa, hm.

Je me retins à grande peine d'éclater de rire, et secouait la tête.

-Moi? Mais d'où viendrais-je?

-Je n'en sais rien. De Konoha peut-être? Ils sont toujours plutôt bien renseigné et les membres d'un clan qui fut presque entièrement décimé il y a des années par Itachi, peuvent créer à souhait des genjutsus. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'est pas une illusion, hm?

J'écarquillais les yeux, surprise. C'était drôlement bien pensé! Même si il faisait fausse route, Deidara n'était pas loin de la vérité, et si il tentait de creuser dans cette direction, il allait finir par me démasquer.

-C'est stupide. Itachi, c'est le nukenin que j'ai vu, avec deux yeux rouges? Pourquoi ne m'aurait-il pas reconnue?

-Peut-être est-il ton complice, hm. Grogna Deidara, boudeur.

Visiblement, il n'aimait ni Konoha, ni Itachi. Bon, sans doute, n'allait-on pas prendre ses accusations au sérieux. Quand bien même, il valait mieux attirer son attention sur autre chose. Je baissais les yeux sur ses mains qui, paumes ouvertes, reposais sur ses cuisses. Une grimace tordit ma bouche lorsque j'en vis les langues sortirent et s'étirer dans ma direction, moqueuses, avant de se rétracter.

-C'est immonde. Fis-je avec une grimace de dégoût. Pratique mais immonde. Franchement, faire tout ce barouf pour ça, faut être motivé.

Il baissa ses yeux sur ses mains et les ferma avant de les ouvrir de nouveau. Les deux bouches me tirèrent moqueusement la langue une nouvelle fois et je sentit mon estomac se retourner.

-Immonde? Demanda Deidara. Tu n'es donc pas non plus capable de voir la vrai beauté? Hm.

-Chacun sa vision des choses. Dit-je avec un soupir. Mais je dois admettre que j'ai effectivement du mal à saisir la beauté de... J'hésitais quelques instants puis désignais ses mains d'un geste vague: ça...

-Ça, répéta-il sans prendre en compte mon écœurement, c'est ce qui me permet de m'exprimer. De montrer au monde ma vision de lui, comme tous les artistes, hm... Elles m'ont permit d'obtenir une puissance que ne possédais pas avant et bien supérieure à celle des autres ninjas, une puissance qui, en plus, est parfaite pour moi.

Pour illustrer son propos, il tendit ses mains devant lui pour que je puisses les voir de plus près. Ses bouches se tordirent en un rictus moqueur, tirant la langue de nouveau. J'haussais un sourcil, peu convaincue, puis hocha la tête.

-Immonde, donc.

Deidara grinça des dents et rentra ses mains dans ses manches. Je l'avais énervé, mais au moins ne se questionnait-il plus sur la véracité de mon visage. Sans ajouter un mot, il se retourna et s'allongea sur le sol. Je restais un instant immobile, assise devant les flammes, avant de me coucher à mon tour, exténuée. Je m'endormis presque immédiatement quoique pour être réveillée quelque heures plus tard par une mélodie entêtante. La nuit était au plus noir et un vent froid soufflait sur le sable, envoyant des grains, réels cette fois, se perdre dans mes cheveux.

Tobi était occupé à fredonner une chanson en retournant les braises, assis sur le sol. Je me redressais, les yeux embrumés et un peu inquiète à l'idée qu'il aurait facilement pu me tuer dans mon sommeil, mais je vis rapidement qu'il ne semblait pas dangereux.

Deidara, quand à lui, dormait roulé en boule de l'autre côté du feu, blottit sous sa cape défaite qui lui servait de couverture de fortune.

-Où est Zetsu? Demandais-je d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

-Zetsu-san a entendu que des bandits faisaient route vers nous pour nous tuer. M'affirma Tobi à voix basse, sur un ton joyeux. Alors il est allé à leur rencontre par ce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'attendre qu'ils arrivent jusqu'ici.

Je me redressais brutalement en regardant autour de moi avec terreur. Mais au delà du cercle de lumière frémissante que nous offrait les flammes, il n'y avait que les ténèbres, épaisses et silencieuses. Les flammes éclairaient à peine nos propres visages, et je voyais vaguement dans l'ombre, son masque orange de temps en temps éclairé par un reflet rouge.

-Mais il faut aller l'aider! Dit-je toujours un peu désorientée. Réveille Deidara et on y va!

Tobi me regarda avec surprise et cessa de chanter. Puis il me tapota la tête comme à un enfant qui a dit quelque chose de drôle.

-N'ayez pas peur, Tueuse-san! Zetsu-san vas s'en occuper et demain, ça sera comme si ils n'avaient jamais été là! Affirma t-il sur un ton rassurant, en hochant la tête, parfaitement sûr de son fait. Et puis, il ne vaut mieux pas réveiller Deidara-Senpai. Moi, j'ai plus peur de Deidara-Senpai quand il a été réveillé que des bandits.

Son dos fut parcouru d'un frisson et je reposais ma tête contre le sol sans poser de questions.

* * *

**Voilà! Comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas contente du résultat, mais ça, je ne changerais jamais je crois, je suis comme ça... :$ Si ça vous plait à vous, c'est le principal. :) Sinon, désolée de vous faire perdre votre temps!**

**Merci ****Zazou-chan**** pour ta review! J'ai fait attention à bien t'appeler par ton pseudo, cette fois, encore désolée! :/ C'est génial si tu trouve ça crédible et fluide par rapport au manga, mon but est atteint! :p Je crois effectivement qu'ils vont peut-être avoir un peu de mal! Mais qui? Zetsu ou Yume? ;)**

**Mon dieu, mais que fait ce troooop mignon mouton sous ma fenêtre? Merci ShaunyBlackSheep ! Tes reviews me font rire! :p J'ai tenté de m'y mettre déjà avec un combat Tobi/Yume... C'est pas très dynamique mais c'est la première fois que je fais ça! :D J'y arriverai un jour! (levant le poing vers le ciel, elle se prit une crotte de pigeon malade) (et non, je ne bois pas d'orangina)**

**Merci aussi Yupina-sama contente que tu sois de retour, tu es la voix de la sagesse, si ça te plait, c'est que c'est pas trop mauvais :p. Pour répondre à ta question.**

**...**

**AUCUNE IDÉE.**

**Bon peut-être **spoil**, mes amis. C'est vraiment très très abrégé, je résume même pas mes opinions là, je survole. On ne peux pas vraiment pas s'y fier:**

**-J'adore Deidara (sans blague) il me fait vraiment beaucoup rire, il est peu apprécié des fangirls à cause de son énorme touffe de cheveux, mais il a un sacré potentiel et un caractère vraiment génial! Tantôt chef frustré, tantôt enfant gâté... Il est puissant aussi, bien plus qu'on aurait tendance à le croire. Moi je l'est toujours trouvé intéressant et original. C'est le mot, ORIGINAL.**

**-Itachi, adorable, incompris, beau gosse... Il me fait pitié, j'ai envie de lui faire un câlin! Non, sans rire, les choses les plus injustes, c'est Itachi qui les a vécues. Et nous, fans, on l'a tour à tour haït et adoré, comme un peu tout le monde quoi. La souffrance, c'est ce type là. Quand on connait le fin mot de l'histoire, on ne pas le détester. Et l'aduler est un euphémisme.**

**-Zetsu, plus blanc que noir. C'est un peu celui que tout le monde oublie on dirait, avec tellement plein de clone qu'en réalité, c'est un peu le type sans personnalité. Pourtant, moi je l'aime bien, il a l'air plutôt détendu, « je prend la vie à la légère ». Son homologue est plus sérieux et plus dur, mais impossible de dire si il est vraiment _mauvais_ ou non.**

**-Kisame, j'aime bien sa voix ;) et son caractère. Quel enfoiré ! Ça c'est un vrai méchant, comme on les aimes, pas un qui à une excuse, ou une raison cachée dans le plus profond de son passé. Et pourtant, à première vue, ce n'est pas lui que l'on imaginais mauvais à se point. (je fais référence à un flash back où il effectue une mission). M'enfin, quand je dit méchant, je devrais plutôt dire « loyal ». Le pauvre...**

**-Sasori! Ben oui, c'est pas parce qu'il est pas (pour l'instant) dans mon histoire que je ne l'aime pas! Il est mignon tout plein, mais pour ce qui est du caractère, c'est un des pire, sans doute. Tellement froid! Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, ça non. J'ai été la seule à avoir été horrifiée par le glauque des marionnettes « papa » « maman »? Les marionnettes en elle même m'ont toujours fait froid dans le dos de toute manière... Et il se suicide! Qui peut encore lui en vouloir après ça? Et si c'était Suna le problème?**

**-Konan. Effacée, cette demoiselle. On aurait pu la mettre plus en avant je trouve. Elle m'évoque plus la poupée à protéger qu'autre chose. Mais elle est extrêmement intelligente, et puissante même si elle semble effacée. Elle tenait beaucoup à ses amis en tout cas, ça...**

**-Pain. J'adorais Pain, mais moins Nagato. Pourquoi? Pain à une valeur en laquelle il croit, mais son masque retiré, c'est juste de la souffrance qui à aveuglé Nagato. Ils ont le même caractère et je l'aime beaucoup, stratège, sûr de lui, ect... Nagato, c'est différent. Il a tout perdu. Ce ne sont pas les même personnes pour moi. Pain est une « identité » et donc un personnage à part entière, comme les autres. J'aime Nagato, mais j'adore Pain.**

**-Tobi est, pareil, une identité. Et mon dieu lui, il me fait trop trop rire. Toujours à jouer les innocents, les gamins, et fort malgré tout, sans réelle méchanceté! C'est tellement rare dans son monde de brute! **

**-Kakuzu, doit être un des seuls que je n'apprécie pas trop. Lui à tout fait par calcul, dans sa vie. Il est certainement égoïste. MAIS, il apprécie Hidan, alors je le pardonne. Comme quoi, tout le monde peut éprouver de l'affection...**

**-Hidan! Quel boulet celui-là! Lui aussi me fait vraiment beaucoup rire, avec son air sûr de lui ! Il est beau gosse en plus ;) Il ajoute vraiment de la fraîcheur à Naruto et je ne le trouve pas vraiment cruel. Il a des convictions, quoi. ;) J'aime ça, les convictions! Même si elles sont toutes différentes!**

**Voilà, je crois que j'ai cité tout le monde! C'est ce que j'adore avec l'Akatsuki, c'est qu'ils sont tous différents! C'est vraiment dommage qu'ils est été expulsés de Naruto. Ma fanfic (si elle aboutie) est faite pour les faire continuer à vivre en quelque sorte! (hallelluia !) Je les aimes tous, et je les ferais tous apparaître! (j'essaierais! Je ne ciblerais pas que sur les personnages actuellement au cœur des chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas! :p)**

**Voilà, maintenant, je te/vous retourne la question! (oui vous, lecteurs! Qui aimez vous?) ET MAIS!**

**J'ai eu beau essayer de faire court, c'est hyper long! :O et en plus tu m'as mise en retard avec tes bêtises! ;) **

**Viiiite, viiiiiite! Adios! (en plus le prochain chapitre est pas commencé! On essaie de l'écrire en une semaine? Aller, chiche!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey! Comment sa vo? YOLO!**

**()()**

**(oo)**

**o(")(")**

******Excusez-moi, je suis fatiguée, là maintenant, tout de suite... **

* * *

Je quittais les frontières d'Iwa pour la première fois de ma vie quelques jours plus tard, après avoir totalement traversé la région des montagnes mortes, puis des plaines rocheuses et vides.

Nous traversâmes un petit bois plutôt accueillant, presque vide de civilisation. Les plaines qui entouraient les montagnes d'Iwa en haut desquels étaient perchés les villages, bien à l'abri en altitude, étaient toutes quasiment vierges. Les populations de ces régions avaient été décimées ou s'étaient enfuies à cause de guerres, bien des années plus tôt. Il n'en restait que des villes fantômes et des masures abandonnées, parfois même en partie détruites.

Mais de l'autre côté de la frontière, s'étendait à perte de vue une prairie extrêmement vaste, encore plus effrayante de par son immensité que le désert des montagnes mortes.

Nous marchions dans une herbe brillante et coupante sur les côtés, quand on essayais d'en arracher les brins à la main. Nous en avions jusqu'aux genoux ce qui nous ralentissais considérablement, mais il nous était impossible de passer par les arbres car il n'y en avait pas un seul dans les parages. De temps à autre apparaissait un minuscule bouleau rabougri, presque plié en deux par le vent qui battait sans cesse l'herbe, l'aplatissant soudainement devant nous, faisant frissonner la plaine comme une mer verte secouée de vagues.

Kusa.

-C'est encore loin? Geignit Tobi qui marchait courbé en avant, ses mains gantées frôlant l'herbe haute et dans une position d'ennui profond. J'en peux plus!

Ni Deidara ni moi n'eurent de réaction. Lui marchait devant, sans jamais se retourner, et moi je fermais la marche. Je m'étais attendue à ce que Zetsu se montre mal à l'aise dans un pays avec une aussi petite quantité d'arbres, mais contre toutes attentes, il marchait avec nous dans l'herbe, en tête. Et même avec une dizaine de mètres d'avance sur Deidara.

De là où je me trouvais, je ne voyais que le haut de ses feuilles qui se penchaient à droite, puis à gauche au rythme de ses pas qui ne ralentissaient jamais. Nous étions tous sûrement fatigués du long trajet, mais contrairement à Tobi, ni moi ni Deidara n'étions près à l'admettre, lui sans doute par fierté, moi par souci de faire bonne impression.

Par fierté aussi, bon.

Un peu.

-Il a pas tord, Tobi! Lançais-je en accélérant l'allure pour rattraper mes compagnons. Il va commencer à être tard. Il serait peut être temps de s'arrêter, non?

-Pourquoi, t'en as déjà marre, hm? Lança Deidara avec un regard dubitatif et un sourire dédaigneux, que j'ignorais totalement.

Zetsu s'arrêta et se tourna légèrement vers nous avant de nous désigner un point loin devant.

-Nous allons continuer à marcher jusqu'à ce que l'herbe soit moins haute. Expliqua Zetsu blanc. Ça descend en pente douce pendant encore une demi-heure, puis l'herbe redeviens plus courte. Et en bas, il y a un lac où nous pourrons nous arrêtez.

-Chic! S'écria Tobi qui avait soudainement recouvré sa bonne humeur. On pourra se baigner?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de se laisser aller à faire des choses aussi futiles, hm... Grogna Deidara.

-Pour une fois, il n'a pas tord. Lança Zetsu noir. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça.

Tournant la tête vers moi, il continua à parler sans me lâcher des yeux alors que j'avançais en écartant l'herbe qui me chatouillait les mollets et me démangeait furieusement.

-Aujourd'hui, tu vas te battre contre Deidara, Kunaï. Encore une fois, je vais te demander de n'utiliser que le taijutsu. Je veux connaître un peu mieux ta force et, si possible, observer qui sortira vainqueur de votre affrontement. Celui contre Tobi était vraiment peu concluant.

J'hochais la tête, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Tant que nous restions sur les combats physiques, ils ne devineraient pas que je bluffais. Tant mieux. Mais me battre contre Deidara était risqué. Il fallait que je gagne, cette fois, coûte que coûte.

L'intéressé ricana, avant de me lancer un regard dédaigneux par dessus son épaule et repartir d'un pas tranquille. La demi-queue sur son crâne bougeait au rythme de ses pas. Il me prit l'envie de lui jeter un shuriken pour lui la couper en vol, mais je résistais. Surprenant mon regard furieux, Zetsu sourit.

-Je te laisse pas aller à la colère. Me dit son côté noir, sa voix grave habituellement froide ayant laissé place à un ton plus neutre, ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme un énorme progrès en soi.

-Tu auras tout le temps de te défouler tout à l'heure. Confirma sa partie blanche. Patience.

Je restais un instant indécise pour hochais la tête avant de repartir d'un pas plus vif, faisant craquer chacun de mes doigts en écrasant mes mains dans mes poings.

Comme l'avait indiqué Zetsu, la descente ne dura pas plus d'une trentaine de minutes. L'herbe devint moins haute, pour laisser place à une pelouse piquée de fleurs colorées et d'arbustes qui apportaient une ombre agréable.

Nous nous arrêtâmes sur la rive d'un lac, dont les plages de terre brune étaient balayées par une brise printanière. Tobi, qui avait recommencé à traîner les pieds et avançait les yeux rivés au sol, courbé en avant, se mit à courir vers l'eau. Je lui lançais un coup d'œil en coin, avide de connaître le visage qui se cachait sous son masque. Après tout, cela serait une information en or pour Iwa, qui me garantirait certainement son respect.

Quoique, pour cela, il faudrait tout d'abord que je puisse envoyer l'information. Ces derniers temps, Zetsu m'avait tant suivie que je n'avais plus eu une seconde pour m'isoler et utiliser la technique qui m'aurait permis d'envoyer des messages avec mes faucons fabriqués grossièrement avec du chakra que je rendais solide uniquement grâce à mes cheveux.

Mais possibilité ou non d'envoyer quelque chose, ma curiosité ne fut pas satisfaite car Tobi se contenta de se précipiter sur un ponton de bois, le faisant claquer sous ses bottines ninjas, et se laissa tomber en position assise avant de les retirer, et de tremper ses pieds nus dans l'eau. Réprimant un grognement de frustration, je me détournais et croisais le regard de Deidara, qui lui aussi, guettait Tobi.

Nous nous foudroyâmes du regard un instant, avant de nous détourner. Je me laissais aller contre le tronc d'un arbre dont j'ignorais l'espèce, le plus grand que nous avions eu l'occasion de croiser depuis que nous étions sorti de la zone des montagnes mortes. Deidara s'approcha de l'eau et s'assit en tailleur, tourné vers le lointain. Zetsu quand à lui, s'arrêta à quelque pas derrière moi et resta immobile, pendant plusieurs minutes, les bras le long du corps et le visage fermé. Plongée dans mes pensées, je mis un certain temps à réaliser qu'il ne bougeais pas et me tournais vers lui avec un regard intrigué, auquel il répondit par un sourire de ses dents parfaitement régulières et alignées, carrées et pourtant si intimidantes.

-Tu as l'intention de rester le cul par terre encore longtemps ou je n'est pas besoin de le botter pour que tu te le bouge et que tu me montre si tu n'es pas juste un imposteur?

Le sourire de jubilation de Zetsu blanc était presque aussi effrayant que la voix menaçante de Zetsu noir. Sans même réfléchir, je bondis sur mes pieds et rejoignis mon adversaire qui avait eut la décence de se lever prestement à son tour, en entendant les paroles courtoises et réconfortantes de l'homme-plante.

Près de l'eau se trouvait un terrain relativement plat. Nous nous y rendîmes aussitôt avant de nous placer face à face, à distance respectable, c'est à dire une quinzaine de mètres.

Je m'étais attendue à plus d'enthousiasme de sa part, avec les regards furieux que nous avions échangés durant le trajet, mais il se contentais de me fixer sans un mot en passant son poids d'un pied sur l'autre.

Je levais la main à la hauteur de ma tempe et claquait des doigts pour le réveiller. Il cligna des yeux, secoua la tête et me lança un regard plein de rancœur.

Parfait, là je le reconnaissais plus.

-Allez-y. Lança Zetsu blanc d'une voix aimable alors que Tobi le rejoignait en courant pieds nus, portant ses bottines dans une main.

Nous fondîmes l'un sur l'autre d'un même mouvement, avant d'échanger des coups de coudes secs et des contre à l'aide de nos avant-bras. Il me décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre, pas très fort, mais suffisant pour que je sois projetée sur quelques mètres, le temps qu'il se mette hors de portée.

Pas vraiment de violence pour l'instant, juste de quoi nous tester mutuellement. Je secouais la tête, vieille habitude que j'avais gardée du temps où mes cheveux blonds ternes fouettaient mon front. Lui ne semblait pas être dérangé par sa mèche de cheveux qui restait parfaitement à sa place.

Veinard.

Je franchis la distance qui nous séparais et tentais de lui asséner un coup de poing en plein visage qu'il stoppa en croisant ses poignets devant lui. Je lui donnais un coup de pied dans l'épaule, qu'il arrêta à son tour en se saisissant de ma cheville. Bondissant en arrière, il effectua un salto et enfonça son talon dans mon ventre. Le souffle coupé, je roulais sur le dos et il tenta de me décocher une frappe de la jambe dans les flancs mais je disparus de ma place pour réapparaître dans son dos et l'envoyer au sol à son tour.

-Faites un effort. Grommela Zetsu noir. J'ai rarement vu un duel aussi ennuyeux.

Interrompue dans ma concentration, J'hésitais pendant à peine une demi-seconde, le pied levé au dessus de la gorge de Deidara, qui parvint à s'écarter juste avant qu'il ne s'abatte. Le sien rencontra mon visage et je fus éjectée de la zone de combat et allais rouler aux pieds de Tobi.

-Allez, allez, Tueuse-san! S'écria t-il aussitôt en levant les yeux du bouquet de fleurs jaunes et violettes qu'il était occupé à faire. Vous pouvez y arriver.

Je ne prêtais pas attention à ce qu'il me dit, me redressais et repartis en sens inverse, plus déterminée que jamais. Au moment où j'atteignais la zone où Deidara pouvais me toucher, je bondis avant de stopper net et faire un pas en arrière instinctif. Le coup de pied inversé de Deidara frôla mon nez mais ne le toucha pas. Je passais sous sa jambe et enfonçais mes doigts à trois reprises dans son abdomen. Sous le coup de la douleur, il se plia en deux et je lui décochais un coup décisif du tranchant de la main dans la nuque.

Alors qu'ils s'écrasait au sol avec un râle, je voulus reculer de quelques pas pour reprendre mon souffle, la tension enfin retombée, lorsque je sentis sa main se refermer sur ma cheville, et ses dents... Me mordre?

-Ah! Mais lâche-moi, lâche! Hurlais-je en secouant la jambe de toutes mes forces, folle de douleur et écœurée.

Techniquement, ses mains n'étaient pas une technique de taijutsu, non? Alors il trichais aussi? Mais merde, à la fin!

Je lui envoyais un coup de pied dans la tête qui le fit lâcher prise et m'écartais précipitamment. Mais cet imprévu lui avait permis de reprendre des forces. Il se redressa en essuyant un filet de sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres et passa à l'attaque.

Nous échangeâmes coups de poignet et de cheville en feintant régulièrement sans parvenir à infliger de lourds dégâts. Malgré ses blessures, Deidara me tenait parfaitement tête.

Agacée et lasse de la jouer réglo, j'abattis subitement mon talon sur son coude fraîchement recousu. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'effondra à genoux. Je voulus tenter de le frapper au sol mais il balaya mes jambes d'un coup de pied sec et je me retrouvais sur le dos. Je sue qu'il pivotait à ses longs cheveux blonds fouettant l'air au dessus de moi, me bloquant l'espace d'une seconde la lumière du soleil. Je bondis sur mes pieds au moment où il frappait le sol.

-Tu es vraiment lent! Lançais-je avec un rire en lui donnant un coup de genoux dans les reins. Il pivota avec un cri de rage et je vis sa semelle de chaussure se rapprocher à toute vitesse de mon visage. Trop vite pour que je m'écarte.

La douleur irradia dans mon nez et je titubais vers l'arrière en me concentrant pour qu'il conserve sa forme. Devant moi, le shinobi d'Iwa s'était redressé et se tenait en position d'attaque comme si il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Pour ce que j'en savais, il avait toujours été un ninja ce battant à distance. J'étais surprise de voir qu'il s'en sortait aussi bien au corps à corps contre moi, qui était surtout douée dans ce domaine.

D'ailleurs, si j'en croyais les circonstances du combat, j'aurais pu avoir l'avantage, étant donné que Deidara était diminué et que le taijutsu n'étais pas sa spécialité. Mais sans mes transformations, je n'étais évidemment moi non plus, pas au summum de mes capacités. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait-il donné si nous nous étions combattus dans d'autres circonstances? Peut-être aurais-je eu plus de chance.

En attendant, je manquais cruellement de pratique et je ne dominais certainement pas l'affrontement.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, hm. Lança Deidara sans cesser de se balancer à droite puis à gauche. Tu sais te servir de ta langue, mais ça s'arrête là. Dès qu'il faut agir, il n'y a plus personne.

-Ferme-là et regarde.

Je pivotais et me mis à courir vers l'eau. Pris au dépourvu, Deidara resta un instant immobile, puis me suivit.

Mon pied entra en contact avec la surface et le froissement de l'herbe laissa place aux clapotis de mes semelles contre la surface du lac, chaque pas projetant autour de moi de fines gouttelettes d'eau reflétant la lumière du soleil.

En dessous, courant au même rythme, les bras tendus vers l'arrière et les épaules tendus pour diminuer les résistances à l'air, une fille qui je ne connaissais presque pas. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs...

"Kunai n'est décidément pas moi" pensais-je avant de voir dans le reflet de l'eau, la silhouette flou d'un ninja aux longs cheveux blond, juste derrière moi.

Je m'écartais aussitôt et Deidara abattit la paume de sa main contre la surface de l'eau sans me toucher. Je parvins à lui asséner un coup dans l'arcade sourcilière, puis un second à la cuisse. Il se redressa sans que je n'est eu le temps de lui en infliger un autre et s'en suivit une course poursuite sur le lac. Nous filions si vite que je n'entendais rien des insultes qu'il me criais, le vent hurlant déjà dans mes oreilles. Je ne saisit que les mots « nulle », « sous-estimer », « prouver » et « Art » avec un grand « A ».

Brusquement, Deidara apparut devant moi, et je fis un écart pour l'éviter. Mais il me tacla et me brisa presque la cheville. Cela n'était pas la première blessure qu'il m'infligeait, mais c'était certainement la plus mal placée, directement dirigée sur le tendon. Le contact de chakra s'interrompit et l'eau céda brusquement sous mon poids.

Je m'y enfonçais presque sans un bruit, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Un monde bleu foncé, froid et silencieux, dont le fond, loin sous mes jambes, virait presque au noir. Au dessus au contraire, la beauté de la lumière faisait des reflets avec les vagues à la surface.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi lente, et j'étais incapable de respirer.

Mais surtout, il m'étais presque impossible de bouger.

J'étais piégée.

Impossible de sortir sans me faire frapper, et si je restais sous l'eau, j'allais mourir. Pas stupide à ce point, Deidara ne me quittait pas des yeux, immobile juste au dessus, sans chercher à me rejoindre dans ma galère. Je voyais qu'il était très attentif au moindre de mes mouvements car il bougeait dès que je remuais le petit doigt, sans doute par peur que je lui saisisse la cheville.

J'étais piégée et furieuse. Car, si j'avais pu utiliser mes capacités à leur maximum, j'aurais pu ressortir de l'eau. Il m'aurais suffi de me transformer... En poisson par exemple! Ou encore mieux, en oiseau.

Rien que le fait de me faire apparaître des branchies dans le cou aurait été une solution pour tenir. Mais piégée dans mon corps d'humaine, je ne pouvais profiter d'aucunes des techniques avantageuse de ma famille.

Je nageais vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, sans parvenir à me défaire de ma lenteur. Deidara était bien campé sur ses jambes et m'attendais à la surface.

Je commençais également à manquer d'air.

Tenter d'attraper Deidara par le pied et l'attirer dans le lac? Impossible, son chakra était bien trop parfaitement équilibré. Tenter de sortir de l'eau quand même, le plus vite possible? Non, le nukenin d'Iwa était juste au dessus de ma tête, je ne pouvais rien faire sans être touchée.

Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, je jaillis de l'eau et essayais d'attraper Deidara par les cheveux. Comme je m'en doutais, il me saisit par le poignet et m'asséna un coup de poing sec dans le ventre, qui m'assomma presque et me donna une affreuse envie de vomir et la quasi-impossibilité de bouger.

-Voilà pour toi. Ricana t-il en me maintenant au dessus de la surface du lac par le bras et me secouant, complètement molle, au dessus de la surface de l'eau. Finalement, j'avais raison. Tu es forte pour parler mais, quand il faut agir, il n'y a plus personne, hm.

À travers le voile flou qui s'était déposé sur mes paupières, je lui lançais un regard assassin. C'est à cet instant qu'il me lâcha dans l'eau.

**...**

J'émergeais enfin et posais mes deux mains à plat sur la rive de terre mouillée, qui s'étendait sur quelques mètres à peine avant de laisser sa place à de l'herbe, comme sur des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde.

Après que Deidara m'eus laissée tomber alors que j'étais déjà à demi-morte, j'avais nagé pendant presque un kilomètre, car mine de rien, nous nous étions drôlement éloigné, et j'avais même manqué de mourir asphyxiée.

Roulant sur le dos, haletante, je fermais les yeux en attendant que mon souffle revienne et que les muscles de mes bras et de mes jambes cessent de se tendre au point que j'en avais presque le sentiment qu'ils allaient exploser d'un instant à l'autre.

Losque je les rouvrit, Tobi était penché sur moi et me faisait de l'ombre.

-Pas trop fatiguée, Tueuse-san? Me demanda t-il de son habituelle voix enfantine et chantonnante. Je vous est observée vous battre depuis la rive. C'était pas terrible. Mais Deidara est pas très bon non plus, alors c'est pas grave.

Je le regardais sans répondre et il poursuivit:

-Moi vous savez, je l'écoute quand il parle -parce que sinon il me frappe- et il m'a dit que vous étiez vraiment nulle et qu'il n'étais pas du tout fatigué. Et après, il s'est endormit.

Un sourire involontaire étira mes lèvres. Je me redressais légèrement sur le dos et Tobi me tendis une main pour m'aider à me redresser.

Je l'acceptais en me disant que, finalement, mon séjour au sein de l'Akatsuki n'allait pas être si terrible. Après tout, si un de leurs membres m'affirmait qu'un autre était aussi mauvais que moi, je n'étais donc peut-être pas encore condamnée.

-Tobi. Écarte toi.

Le ton de Zetsu noir me fit froid dans le dos et mon sourire s'effaça alors que je pivotais pour soutenir son regard ambré. Intimidé, sans doute, Tobi s'écarta sur la pointe des pieds. Je restais quand à moi, immobile et peu fière devant la silhouette imposante du nukenin qui me toisais avec un tel mépris que les gens d'Iwa aurait eu l'air de m'idolâtrer, en comparaison.

-Tes capacités ne sont pas suffisantes. Annonça Zetsu noir. En plus de cela, tu les maîtrises très mal, une vrai débutante.

Je me mordis la lèvre sous l'insulte.

J'avais passée mon enfance à travailler ma métamorphose, et apprendre que j'étais considérée comme une moins que rien par ceux qui allaient être mes compagnons, était difficile à encaisser. Car à Iwa, si j'étais méprisée, j'étais aussi crainte.

-Mon niveau est tout de même bien meilleur que celui de la plupart des ninjas. Maugréais-je en passant mes cheveux humides derrière mes oreilles. Et avec suffisamment d'entraînement, je serais capable de vous rattraper.

En réalité, je n'en savais rien, mais dans le cas présent, c'était répondre ça ou mourir. Alors entre mourir maintenant et mourir plus tard...

Zetsu blanc poussa un soupir et s'apprêta à me répondre, mais Zetsu noir le coupa sèchement.

-Être meilleur que la plupart des ninjas n'est pas suffisant. Le niveau d'un shinobi et sa supériorité sur ses ennemis détermine sa durée de vie et nous sommes des nukenins. Tous les shinobis du monde sont nos ennemis. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être un peu meilleur que la moyenne des ninjas. L'Akatsuki n'accepte dans ses rangs que les ninjas d'un niveau exceptionnel, qui ne saliront pas notre nom parce qu'ils sont trop sûrs d'eux. Tu as une chance d'entrer dans l'organisation, tu devrais te contenter d'être reconnaissante. Tu es insignifiante et cela serait moins désespérant si tu en avais conscience.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un regard dur qui fit ployer mes épaules. Je laissais passer quelques secondes, le temps d'encaisser l'information, avant de me laisser tomber sur un rocher en face du nukenin, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant.

Une douche froide. Une gifle. Le coup de grâce.

Je n'avais pas grand chose qui me rendais fière, mais les capacités que ma famille m'avais transmises et apprises, en faisait partie. Zetsu venait de me lancer que je ne savais pas m'en servir, sans aucun tact. C'était sans doute nécessaire, mais la motivation qui m'animait s'était écroulée. Sa partie blanche fut soudain prise de pitié et m'adressa un sourire désolé.

-Ne désespère pas. Tu as énormément de potentiel. Tu as également fait d'intenses progrès en l'espace de peu de temps. Nous ne perdons pas espoir que tu atteignes rapidement le niveau d'un ninja de l'Akatsuki et que tu sois capable de te tenir tête à n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Et Pain place de grands espoirs en toi. Sinon, il t'aurais tuée sur le champ.

J'hochais la tête silencieusement sans lui répondre, le moral plus bas que terre. À quoi bon continuer à me battre si le fait de me lever chaque matin depuis que je savais marcher n'avais servit à rien? Si cet homme étrange qui se tenait devant moi, si celui qui dormait à poings fermé contre un arbre et celui qui s'éloignait à une vitesse effrayante plusieurs kilomètres au sud -sans doute pour aller chercher un casse-croute dans le village voisin-, s'avéraient être bien moi meilleur que moi? À quoi bon lutter? Je n'étais pas à la hauteur.

-Tu sais, me lança Zetsu, toujours de sa voix douce, être au dessus de la moyenne n'est pas suffisant pour ce groupe. Il faut faire parti des élites, et pour cela, il faut un talent exceptionnel mêlé de jours entiers de travail et de formation brute. J'ai d'ailleurs ma petite idée sur le sujet. Un entrainement spécial rien que pour toi.

Je ravalais mes larmes et répondit docilement, avec le ton neutre, détaché et servile de Kunai.

-Naturellement, je ferais tout mon possible pour être digne de vous.

Une voix grave étouffa un ricanement et je sentis mes oreilles devenir écarlates. Je n'osais pas les modifier.

-Nous connaissons une techniques, commença Zetsu blanc, qui nous permet de créer des clones zetsus à l'infini. Tu me suis? Cela consomme énormément de quantité de chakra, mais Pain a acceptée que nous en dépensions pour toi.

-Tu as énormément de chance, à ce propos. Gronda Zetsu noir. Si cela n'en avait tenu qu'à moi, tu serais morte depuis longtemps. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui dirige l'organisation.

Il soupira et son autre moitié prit le relais.

-En fait, il s'agit de zetsus blancs. Ce sont les parfaits soldats. Il sont résistants et puissants. Mais surtout, ils ont un mental étudiés pour les doter d'une volonté de gagner à toute épreuve. Jamais il n'abandonnerons.

J'hochais la tête. On allait me faire affronter un clone de Zetsu blanc maintenant? Tant mieux, le nukenin bicolore était, selon moi, de loin, le plus puissant shinobi des trois que j'étais chargée d'espionner. N'affronter qu'une seule de ses moitiés me semblait bien plus raisonnable.

-Je t'explique ce que tu vas devoir faire. Expliqua le Zetsu. Pour nous, ces créatures sont plutôt faible. J'ignore ce qu'il en est pour toi, et j'espère que cela ne sera pas trop compliqué. Nous nous servons de ces clones pour déterminer une échelle de puissance. Tu devras en affronter de nouveau chaque jour, et le nombre de zetsu que tu tuera déterminera ta puissance.

Bien, affronter plusieurs adversaire à la suite? Cela ne me dérangeait pas. C'était un entrainement d'endurance, en somme.

-Et combien devrais-je en abattre?

-La question n'est pas, « Combien dois-je en abattre » mais « Combien puis-je en abattre ». Tu devras continuer à en affronter jusqu'à ce que tu n'es plus de forces. À la fin de la semaine, si tu es capable d'en tuer suffisamment en une seule fois, je parlerais en ta faveur à Pain. Sinon...

-Je sais... Combien dois-je en abattre en une seule fois, à la fin de la semaine?

Zetsu blanc et noir se mirent à échanger des paroles inaudibles, comptant sur leur mains bicolores. Soudain, Zetsu noir se redressa et m'adressa un sourire carnassier.

-Je ne vais pas trop t'en demander pour une première fois... Que dirais-tu de... Mille Zetsu blanc?

* * *

**Bon, voilà, ça, c'est fait! Un chapitre de combat cette fois, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés! ***

**J'en profite pour donner une mauvaise nouvelle :$ je pars en vacances pendant une semaine et vendredi prochain, je ne pourrais pas poster. C'est la première fois, me tapez pas, please! (remarque, je manquerais pas à grand-monde ^^) **

**Merci Zazou-chan pour ta review! Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je pars dans des délires parfois, quand quelque choses que j'attendais sort! Ce cri de joie est trop flatteur! (tête qui chauffe) Effectivement, je considère pas Deidara comme quelqu'un de bête, parce qu'il ne prépare jamais de stratégie à l'avance et qu'il improvise chacun de ses combats. Or, ses combats sont superbes! Et oui, Yume est coincée avec son taijutsu qui est bon, et ces flammes de katon toutes riquiquis! C'est la merde! :p (non je m'appelle pas Lili, haha! mystère mystère! ;) Et Tobi chante "MERDOCU" ! (je l'est pas inventée elle existe, tirée de l'album "super papa" qui à bercé mon enfance... Tu m'étonnes que je sois folle aujourd'hui vu les trucs que mes parents me faisait écouter ^^ Elle est géniale! D'ailleurs je l'écoute en écrivant ça et je RIGOLE)**

**Merci  .love ! :D Même court, c'est vraiment sympa de laisser un petit mot, ça me fait plaisir :)**

**Merci Miss Uchiwa pour ta... Tes trois reviews? ^^ je crois que tu as eu un petit bug :p Je tacherais de mieux décrire les émotions de Yume si tu penses que je ne le fais pas assez. Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle finisse avec Deidara, rassure toi ^^ Ce n'est pas du tout à l'ordre du jour pour l'instant. La romance n'est pas le sujet principal du chapitre même si il y en aura quand même (oh yeah!) et on ne sais pas entre Qui et Qui. La seule chose dont je suis presque sûre, c'est qu'il n'y aura pas de yaoi, je n'aime pas trop ça. :) désolée à celle qui adores!**

**Merci ****ShaunyBlackSheep x) Je suis d'accord avec toi pour les membres de l'Aka, mais en même temps, je les aimes tous alors, alors ! :p Je serais pas capable de donner mon préféré je crois :O Tu t'appelles Suzanne? Haha, DOSSIER! Tant mieux si tu as aimée ma scène de combat, je ne fais ça que pour vous divertir après tout! Si j'y suis parvenue, tant mieux! Tu as de l'Origina? ABOULE!**

**Et enfin, Merci Shikuuro! Yume à un sale caractère effectivement, et je dois doser pour ne pas qu'on la déteste! (Je suis super difficile en matière d'OC, moi alors si vous n'aimez pas la mienne, je ne pourrais pas vous en vouloir ;) Et si elle vous plait, c'est trop BIEN! Ce que tu dois manger? Hm, je dirais du chocolat, parce que c'est pâque et que après pâque, ben ils sont tous bradés! Vite, Milka, Kinder, j'arriiiive! Fondant, dégoulinant de chocolat blanc en dedans avec du caramel et des noisettes... *baaaave* Mais oui, d'adore les commentaires que vous me laisser, ça me fait juste HYPER plaisir! J'étais tellement contente de la tienne que je suis allée galoper sur un arc-en-ciel avec un poney bleu ailé... J'espère que tu as survécus à la semaine d'attente et que tu n'as pas été déçue et que tu survivras au deux prochaines! (j'en suis sûre, il y a tellement de fanfic super cool ici ^^) Encore merci, ton message m'a vraiment fait rire. :)**

**Bizz, je vous aimes tooooouuuuuuussss !**


End file.
